


Ich will bei dir sein

by Viereck



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Crossover, Deutsch | German, Fellcest - Freeform, M/M, Sibling Incest, Soul Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viereck/pseuds/Viereck
Summary: UF!Papyrus behandelte seinen großen Bruder wie gewohnt wirklich schlecht. Gaster versuchte UF!Sans zu helfen und brachte ihn in Sicherheit. Das kleine Skelett rechnete allerdings nicht damit in einem anderen Zeitstrang zu landen. Obwohl alle wirklich freundlich zu ihm waren, wollte UF!Sans einfach nur noch zu seinem Bruder. Dieser stellte indes voller Sorge den kompletten Untergrund auf den Kopf.





	1. Der erste Tag

Sans schmerzte jeder Knochen. Papyrus rastete vollkommen aus, als er seinen großen Bruder in Hotland fand, anstatt bei seiner Wachstation. Vor fremden Monstern trat das großgewachsene Skelett Sans zusammen, solange bis sich dieser kaum mehr regen konnte. Wenige Minuten später erst kam sein älterer Bruder dazu diesem hitzköpfigen Fucker zu erklären, dass Undyne ihm für diesen Tag frei gab. Sie sah sehr verstohlen aus, als wenn sie irgendetwas vorhatte, aber Sans war nicht so dumm nachzufragen, um was es ging. Nein, das kurze Skelett nutzte seine gewonnene Zeit um seine Fallen zu überprüfen, sodass Papyrus nichts zu meckern hätte, wenn sein Bruder mit zu viel Freizeit nach Hause käme.  
Doch leider war Papyrus in der Regel lediglich dazu fähig zwei Emotionen aus dem Stehgreif abzurufen: Wütend und leck mich am Arsch verdammt wütend.  
Das große Skelett beruhigte sich wieder etwas, aber er dachte nicht daran sich für dieses kleine Missverständnis zu entschuldigen. Im Gegenteil. Früher oder später hätte Sans ohnehin etwas getan, was diese Strafe rechtfertigen würde. Papyrus hatte im Grunde nur für die Zukunft vorgesorgt. Wobei sich dieses Stück Scheiße nicht einbilden sollte, dass wenn er das nächste Mal Mist baute, dass er mit einer Verwarnung davon kommen würde.

„Nicht mal das kannst du richtig machen! Ich habe gerade vor zehn Minuten eine deiner Fallen wieder scharfgemacht, nachdem ein Kaninchen hinein rannte. Das hätte dir eigentlich auch auffallen müssen!“, schnaubte Papyrus und starrte mit finsterer Miene auf seinen Bruder hinunter.  
„I-Ich bin doch g-gerade erst a-angekommen, B-Boss…“, keuchte Sans und versuchte sich auf seine wackligen Beine zu stellen.  
„Ausreden! Nichts als Ausreden! Ich bin es so leid!“, schnaubte das größere Skelett und drehte sich mit einer überdramatischen Geste um. „Du hast natürlich wieder mehr Glück als Verstand, dass ich, der große Papyrus, bereits deine Arbeit erledigt habe!“ Er drehte sich halb um und warf tödliche Blicke über seine linke Schulter. „Jetzt verpiss dich aus meinem Blickfeld, bevor ich mich vergesse!“  
Du meinst schon wieder, dachte sich der Ältere von beiden, aber sein Selbsterhaltungstrieb bremste sein vorlautes Mundwerk glücklicherweise rechtzeitig.

Sans war noch nie in seinem Leben so glücklich wie in diesem Moment, dass er die Gabe des Teleportierens beherrschte. Mit seinen schmerzenden Knochen wäre er nicht weit gekommen. Papyrus hingegen hatte noch einen langen Fußmarsch vor sich, zumal er sich selber nur in Hotland befand, um ebenfalls ihre Fallen zu überprüfen. So hatte Sans einiges an Zeit gewonnen sich etwas zu erholen, bevor sein kleiner Bruder wieder da wäre und dessen scheiß Laune mitbrachte.

Mit einem einzigen Gedanken verschwand Sans und hinterließ nur kurz ein leichtes rotes Glühen seiner Magie, bevor er in seinem Zimmer auftauchte. Endlich daheim. Er atmete tief durch.  
Vorsichtig und mit einem schmerzvollen Stöhnen ließ sich das kurze Skelett auf seiner schmutzigen Matratze nieder. Diese war alt und durchgelegen. Sein geprelltes Steißbein schmerzte beim Sitzen, weil es kaum einen Puffer zwischen ihm und dem harten Fußboden gab. Vorsichtig und sachte legte sich das kleine Monster hin und es seufzte erleichtert. Im Moment zählte wirklich jede Sekunde. Wenigstens war er nun in der glücklichen Lage etwas Schlaf nachzuholen, auch wenn die Chancen gut standen, dass wenn Papyrus nach Hause käme und ihn schlafend vorfinden würde, dass die nächste Tracht Prügel unmittelbar bevorstünde. Doch eigentlich war es Sans gerade echt scheißegal. Er hatte seit drei Tagen nicht mehr geschlafen und seine Kopfschmerzen machten ihn noch wahnsinnig. Es gab einfach viel zu viel zu tun, besonders wenn sein kleiner Arschlochbruder immer kritisch knurrend hinter ihm stand.  
Er schloss seine Augenhöhlen und versuchte sich zu entspannen. Mit der Gewissheit, dass Papyrus nicht im Haus war und jede Sekunde wütend die kaputte Zimmertür eintreten könnte, ging dies auch erstaunlich gut. Ein paar Mal verschob sich der kleine Körper gequält seufzend, bis er eine halbwegs schmerzfreie Schlafposition fand. Mit einem Murren zog Sans seine schmutzige Decke gerade so über seinen geschunden Leib. Da das kurze Skelett immer noch voll bekleidet war, was Jacke und Turnschuhe mit einschloss, war die Decke auch mehr eine gewohnte Formalität. Doch darum kümmerte Sans nicht mehr, dann er driftete bereits leicht schnarchend in seine verhasste Albtraumwelt ab.

 

Papyrus stand indes vor einem Strom aus heißer Lava. Die glühende Masse schimmerte bedrohlich in den stecknadelkopfgroßen roten Punkten, welche sich in seinen schwarzen Augenhöhlen befanden.  
Er hätte Sans kopfüber in die Lava tauchen sollen, dachte sich das großgewachsene Skelett und verschränkte verärgert seine Arme vor der Brust. Nie wieder beschissene Ausreden, nie wieder jemand der ihn ausbremste und nie wieder jemand, den man rund um die Uhr babysitten musste.  
Sans war der Ältere! Er müsste eigentlich mehr Verantwortungsbewusstsein haben!  
Wie hatten sie es nur mit diesem nutzlosen Haufen Müll geschafft ihre Kindheit im Untergrund zu überleben?? Das einzige was Sans immer wieder rettete, war seine Hinterlist. Doch das würde ihm nicht ewig den Arsch retten. Früher oder später war es immer Papyrus, der den Karren wieder aus dem Dreck zog. Er war es so leid jedes Mal der Trottel vom Dienst zu sein, nur weil Sans mit ihm verwandt war. Das große Skelett war sich sicher, dass sein Bruder nun irgendwo rum lag und faulenzte. Er konnte es förmlich wie ein nervendes Pochen an seiner Schädelrückwand spüren.  
Wütend schnaubend zog Papyrus weiter und trat verärgert einzelne Kiesel seitlich in den Lavastrom.

 

Sans saß auf dem Sofa und hatte aus Gründen die er nicht kannte einen Milkshake mit Strohhalm in der Hand. Auf der Verpackung stand etwas verschwommen: ‚NEU mit Senfgeschmack!‘, aber das Zeug stank verdächtig nach Erdbeere. Was komisch war, denn er hasste Erdbeermilch.  
Das kleine Monster schaute sich um und fragte sich wieso er hier auf dem Sofa saß und der Fernseher nicht lief. Nun, wenn er die Wand vor sich genauer betrachtete, fragte er sich generell wo ihr Fernseher abgeblieben war. Und wieso Papyrus ihn noch nicht durch den halben Raum geworfen hatte, weil er ihm keinen Kokosshake mitbrachte.  
„Papyrus??“, rief Sans aus reiner Gewohnheit durch das Haus. „Boss??“  
Es kam aber keine Antwort. Darum entschloss sich das kurze Skelett die Zeit zu nutzen, seine Füße auf den Stapel alter Zeitungen vor sich zu legen und zurückgelehnt die ekelhafte Erdbeermilch zu schlürfen.  
Doch irgendwie konnte er nicht entspannen, während diese beschissen laute Waschmaschine rechts neben dem Sofa und links neben ihrer Haustür klapperte. Wieso stand das Ding eigentlich dort und nicht wie sonst im Badezimmer? Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass sie im Wohnzimmer gar keine Anschlüsse für Wasser und Abwasser hatten, war die Waschmaschine in diesem Raum verdammt nervig.  
Sans stand auf und ging zu dem Gerät rüber. Er zog den Stromstecker aus einer Steckdose, die normalerweise nicht dort war, doch die Maschine lief weiter. Wütend trat er gegen das weiße Metallgehäuse und plötzlich war es still. Nur etwas Nasses machte sich an seinen Sneakern bemerkbar. Es lief Wasser unter dem Gerät aus und durchtränkte nach und nach den Teppich.  
Er schluckte schwer. Na super, eine neue Waschmaschine würde wieder ein Vermögen kosten…

Als sich Sans eilig drehen und ein paar Zeitungen zum Aufwischen greifen wollte, bemerkte er, dass schwarze Flüssigkeit die Wände hinunter sickerte. Langsam und teerartig. Die Masse bedeckte in kurzer Zeit die komplette Tapete und floss auf den Fußboden, wo sich die Schlacke mit dem Wasser aus der kaputten Waschmaschine mischte.  
„Gaster?“, flüsterte das kurze Skelett leise und er konnte spüren, wie bereits seine Knie in der eiskalten Masse versanken.  
Wie gerufen tauchte ein weißes Knochengesicht aus der schwarzen Wand auf. Es war verstümmelt und zerbrochen, doch das ausgefranzte tote Lächeln in dieser Fratze sah nie glücklicher aus. Wie ein Mann aus Teer schob sich Gaster aus der Wand, mit einem langen Gewand aus tropfender Schwärze und zwei durchlöcherten Knochenhänden, welche ohne sichtbaren Halt von Armen in der Luft schwebten.  
„Gaster… I-Ich träume, oder…?“, fragte Sans eher enttäuscht als überrascht.  
Sein Gast nickte und dessen aufgebrochenes Grinsen knirschte unangenehm laut, als es sich vor Anspannung verzog.  
Inzwischen stand das kurze Skelett bis zur Hüfte in bedrohlich schwarzer Schlacke und er konnte spüren, wie noch mehr von dem Zeug von der Decke auf seinen Schädel tropfte.  
„Ich habe einen Weg gefunden, wie ich dich retten kann, Sans.“, deutete Gaster in Gebärdensprache mit den Händen.  
„Mich retten? Ich will doch dich retten! Moment… Vor was genau muss ich gerettet werden?“, fragte das kleine Monster zögerlich.  
„Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit bis dich dein Bruder in einem Wutanfall zu Tode prügeln wird.“  
„P-Papyrus? N-Nein, das missverstehst du! E-Er ist mein Bruder! E-Er versucht nur mir zu helfen! Wenn ich nicht so schwach wäre, hätten wir gar keinen Grund uns immer zu streiten… E-Es ist meine Schuld, n-nicht seine…“, sprach Sans bedrückt und wandte seine Blicke kurz von Gaster ab.  
Die schwarze Masse ging ihm bereits bis zur Brust und lief über seinen Nasenrücken das Kinn hinunter.  
Als Gaster einen glucksenden Laut machte, den man beinahe als ein Lachen interpretieren konnte, sah das kleine Monster wieder zu seinem Gegenüber.  
„Ich weiß was in seinem Kopf vorgeht.“, sinnierte Gaster und drehte seinen zerbrochenen Kopf leicht, sodass schwarze Masse aus seinem ausgefranzten Mund tropfte. „Es ist das Beste für dich.“  
„H-Halt! Warte!!“, reagierte Sans in Panik, als er Nässe an seinem Hals fühlen konnte.  
Plötzlich verschwand der Boden unter seinen Füßen, sodass das kurze Skelett in Gasters kaltes Nichts fiel. Das Einzige was Sans noch mitbekommen konnte war ein weiteres Glucksen und ein weltfremdes Kreischen, als wenn man ein Soundsystem übersteuern würde.

Brüllend erwachte das kleine Monster und saß kerzengerade auf seiner Matratze. Nun, diese Aktion sollte sich definitiv als Fehler herausstellten…  
„FUCK!!“, schrie es vor Schmerzen und hielt sich seine geprellten Rippen.  
Das war wieder einer dieser beschissenen Träume! Wie immer eigentlich… Wie sehr Sans doch sein Leben hasste!  
Kalter Schweiß lief von seiner Stirn und seine Hände zitterten immer noch panisch. Keuchend warf das Skelett einen Blick zu dem Fenster seines Zimmers. Die Lichter der Stadt brannten immer noch, also musste es Tag sein. Glück für ihn. Das bedeutete, dass Papyrus immer noch auf Patrouille sein würde. Hätte sein kleiner Bruder ihn gehört, hätte dieser bereits die Tür aufgerissen und das kleine Skelett von der Matratze runter getreten. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal.

Sans wischte sich keuchend den Schweiß von der Stirn und atmete tief durch. Als er einen Blick runter auf seine Beine warf, fiel ihm auf, dass seine Decke blau war. Seit wann war er im Besitz einer blauen Decke? Seine Devise lautete: Ich ziehe so lange schwarze Kleidung an, bis die Wissenschaft etwas Dunkleres erfunden hat. Mit Ausnahme von Rot, denn Rot rockte verdammte noch mal die Bude!  
Ähnliche Richtlinien bezogen sich auch auf sein Bettzeug, was die Sache nur noch verwirrender gestaltete.  
Als Sans seine Blicke durch das Zimmer wandern ließ, auf der Suche nach seiner schwarzen Decke, bemerkte er mehr Unstimmigkeiten. Zum einen lag kein eingestürzter Deckbalken quer in seinem Zimmer. Außerdem war die Tapete unbeschädigt. Der viele Müll wurde aus seinem Zimmer entfernt und durch einen Haufen Socken ersetzt. Und das vermutlich verworrenste: Seit wann zum Teufel stand hier ein Laufband??  
Das kurze Skelett verzog wütendes das Gesicht schnaubte verächtlich. Das war sicher Papyrus‘ subtile Art zu sagen, er solle seinen faulen Arsch mehr trainieren und in Bewegung setzen. Vermutlich hatte es dieser Fucker hier rein getragen, als sein großer Bruder mit Albträumen zu kämpfen hatte. Manchmal hatte dieser beschissene Egomane einen erstaunlichen Hang zur Kreativität, auch wenn die eher unpassend für einen Choleriker wie ihn war.

Sans erhob sich gequält und zog sich zittrig an der Wand hoch. Nachdem all diese neuen Informationen eingesickert waren, seufzte er außerordentlich frustriert. Es gab nur eine logische Erklärung dafür wieso sein Zimmer aussah wie frisch nach ihrem Einzug vor vielen, vielen Jahren… Er träumte immer noch.  
Verärgert humpelte das kleine Monster im Raum auf und ab. Na klasse! Was würde als nächstes passieren?! Würden Clowns mit Kettensägen durch das scheiß Fenster geflogen kommen?!  
Scheiß auf seine Müdigkeit! Er wollte wach werden! Auf noch einen Albtraum hatte er einfach keinen Bock!  
Knurrend ging Sans zu einer Wand und starrte diese mit tödlichen Blicken an. Kommentarlos legte er beide Hände auf die Tapete und schlug seinen Schädel mehrmals gegen die harte Oberfläche.  
„Komm schon!“, fauchte er sich selber an. „Wach endlich auf!“ Und wieder ein harter Schlag.  
Zischend hielt sich das Skelett seinen Kopf und wankte ein paar Schritte nach hinten. Verdammt tat das weh!!  
Nun, vielleicht war er doch wach… Und… Oh fuck… Oh fuck! Ohfuckohfuckohfuck!!  
Es waren Schritte zu hören, die sich die Treppe rauf bewegten. Sie waren irgendwie leichter als sonst, es fehlte die übliche Wut hinter den Bewegungen, aber wahrscheinlich bildete sich Sans das auch nur ein. Im Moment flammte neue Panik auf, viel schlimmer als die erste, sodass es in seinen Ohrlöchern rauschte.  
Als sich die Tür zügig öffnete (und erstaunlicherweise nicht an der Wand zersplitterte), sah das kleine Skelett nur noch eine große Gestalt mit den unverkennbaren Kurven seines Bruders im Türrahmen stehen.  
„E-Es t-tut mir leid Boss!!“ Das kleine Skelett fiel nach hinten und schob sich mit den Füßen eilig weiter von der Tür weg. „E-Es tut mir leid! Wirklich!! Bitte tu mir nicht weh, Boss! Es kommt nie wieder vor!!“, wimmerte Sans zitternd und hielt sich seine Hände schützend vor sein Gesicht.  
Doch es kamen keine Schläge oder Tritte. Kein wütendes Geschrei und keine Hand die ihn am Hals packte und zudrückte.  
„Sans…?“, klang eine besorgte Stimme, die der seines Bosses sehr ähnelte, aber viel zu süß war, um wirklich ihm zu gehören.  
Vorsichtig öffnete das kleine Monster seine rechte Augenhöhle und spähte durch die Lücke zwischen seinen bebenden Händen.

 

„Wo bleibst du denn zum Teufel??“, murrte Undyne ungeduldig am Telefon.  
„Ich habe dir doch bereits gesagt, dass ich auf dem Weg bin!“, schnaubte Papyrus zurück und hielt sich trotz Wind und Schnee sein Handy an den Kopf.  
„Dann beeil dich! Wir müssen das hier so schnell und unauffällig wie möglich erledigen!“  
„Du hast mir immer noch nicht gesagt worum es geht.“, bemerkte das große Skelett und stapfte weiter mit seinen langen Beinen durch den hohen Schnee.  
„Das sage ich dir, wenn du hier bist! Das Telefon ist zu unsicher.“  
„Na schön… Ich bin gleich an Sans‘ Wachposten.“  
„Sehr gut! Wir treffen uns bei dem Eingang der Ruinen!“  
„Verstanden.“, bestätigte Papyrus und legte auf.  
Das große Skelett stopfte das Handy zurück in die Brusttasche seiner schwarzen Uniform und rückte seinen Schal etwas zurecht. Er wusste nicht worum es ging, nur dass es wichtig zu sein schien und dass sein beschissener Bruder Wind von der Sache bekam. Tief in seinem Inneren hoffte er, dass Undyne Sans dafür nicht tot sehen wollte, doch das würde der große Papyrus natürlich niemals zugeben. Wenn er den Befehl dafür bekäme seinen nichtsnutzigen großen Bruder umzulegen, würde er das selbstverständlich tun! Alles für die königliche Garde!

Papyrus konnte bereits das zugeschneite Dach des Wachpostens sehen und das letzte Stück des Snowdin-Waldes direkt dahinter. Die Lage dieser Hütte war einfach ideal. Wenn ein Mensch in den Untergrund fallen würde, müsste er zwangsläufig die Ruinen passieren und hier vorbeikommen. Nur leider war der Wachposten total sinnlos, wenn sein wertloser Bruder diesen immer wieder grundlos verließ. Doch das große Skelett hatte gerade wirklich kein Interesse daran sich wieder über diesen faulen Haufen Müll aufzuregen. Viel eher war er daran interessiert was Undyne wohl für einen geheimen Auftrag für ihn parat hatte.  
Während Papyrus sich geistig die wildesten Szenarien ausmalte und seinen Weg fortsetzte, bog sich von der Schneelast überstrapaziert ein Ast direkt über ihm. Ein großes Bündel Schnee fiel genau auf seinen Schädel, verteilte sich in seinem Schal und rutschte eiskalt in seine Uniform.  
„Was zum…?!“, keifte das wütende Monster und rupfte sich seinen Schal von den Schultern.  
Das war ja klar, dass ihm wieder so etwas passierte! Er schaute sich misstrauisch um, doch zum Glück schien niemand diese Peinlichkeit mitbekommen zu haben. Knurrend wischte sich Papyrus den kalten Schnee von seinem Schädel und schüttelte den roten Stoff in seiner Hand aus. Einzelne Eisbrocken musste das große Monster separat von seinem Schal reißen, bis dieser schlussendlich nass aber schneefrei war.  
Murrend wickelte er das zerfetzte Textil wieder um seinen Hals und vergrub mürrisch sein halbes Gesicht darin, während er frierend beide behandschuhten Hände in die Taschen seiner schwarzen Lederhose stopfte.

Nachdem Papyrus den leeren Wachposten passierte, musste er feststellen, dass seine Fallen Undyne offenbar nicht aufhalten konnten. Die Barriere aus Baumstämmen, welche direkt bei der schmalen Brücke aufgestellt war, lag in Trümmern. Das war definitiv die Handschrift des Kopfes der königlichen Garde. Er musste diese Falle heute Abend oder spätestens gleich morgen in aller Frühe reparieren. Die Chance einen Menschen zu fangen war einfach zu geringen, als dass man Fallen zerstört und unbrauchbar einfach liegenlassen konnte.  
Papyrus ging weiter seines Weges und achtete besonders darauf, dass die hohen Absätze seiner spitzen Stiefel nicht zwischen den Brettern der Brücke stecken blieben. Das passierte beim Aufstellen der hölzernen Barriere mehrmals und an einem Tag brach ihm dabei sogar der rechte Absatz ab. Sans schaffte es damals irgendwie den Stiefel seines kleinen Bruders zu reparieren. Bis heute gab es keine Anzeichen dafür, dass der Absatz wieder brechen würde. Das war vermutlich die erste und einzige solide Arbeit dieses nutzlosen Stückes Dreck.  
Nachdem Papyrus wieder zugeschneiten Waldboden unter den Füßen hatte, blickte er erneut nach vorne. Die Tore der Ruinen waren deutlich zu sehen. Sie standen einen schmalen Spalt offen und vermutlich wartete Undyne hinter den stählernen Türen. Was auch immer seine Chefin von ihm wollte, sie durften keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen.

Das große Skelett packte die offene Torhälfte und schob diese gewaltsam auf. Zu spät bemerkte er, dass die Scharniere restlos verrostet waren und deswegen lautstark knarrten und quietschten. Papyrus trat ein und zog die Tür wesentlich behutsamer und leiser hinter sich zu.  
„Da bist du ja endlich!“, sprach Undyne knurrend und ging auf ihren Schüler zu. „Also, wenn ich es bisher geschafft habe neugierige Blicke zu vermeiden, weiß dank dir jetzt der halbe Untergrund Bescheid wo wir sind!“, spuckte Undyne gereizt und schubste mit einem kräftigen Handflächenstoß Papyrus gegen die linke Schulter.  
Dieser ballte seine Fäuste und musste jedes Quäntchen Willenskraft aufbringen, um seiner Lehrerin dafür nicht an die Kehle zu springen.  
„Nun…“, begann das Skelett mit knirschenden Reißzähnen. „Was genau soll ich hier?“  
„Komm mit, ich zeige es dir!“, sprach Undyne und drehte sich auf ihren hohen Absätzen um.  
Gemeinsam liefen beide Monster einen langen Gang mit Steinwänden entlang. Es war dunkel und die vermoderte Luft roch nach Schimmel. Ganz offensichtlich verzichtete Toriel inzwischen gänzlich aufs Lüften. Wobei ihm einfiel… Wo war dieses verrückte Weibsstück eigentlich?  
Doch bevor Papyrus fragen konnte, stapfte Undyne bereits die Treppe am Ende des Ganges hinauf. Das große Skelett folgte ihr. Oben angekommen fand sich Papyrus in einer Wohnung wieder. Die Holzdielen auf dem Fußboden knarrten mit jedem Schritt, dabei waren Skelette nicht sonderlich schwer. Diese Wohnung musste vor langer Zeit eingerichtet worden sein, so dass die Dielen schon morsch und stellenweise von Holzwürmern zerfressen waren. Die kleinen Löcher in dem Holz bewiesen es.

„Wartet Toriel auf uns?“, fragte Papyrus endlich, während er weiterhin wie ein gut erzogener Hund seiner Chefin folgte. Dieser Gedanke ärgerte ihn maßlos.  
„So würde ich es nicht ausdrücken.“, lachte Undyne teuflisch und führte sie beide ins Wohnzimmer.  
Der Raum war angenehm warm und die Glut im Kamin loderte noch leicht. In dem großen Sessel inmitten des Raumes steckte einer von Undynes Speeren. Er bohrte sich durch die Rückenlehne und steckte mit der Spitze in dem morschen Holzfußboden. Auf der Sitzfläche des Sessels lag ein zusammengefallenes schwarzes Kleid, welches kaum den Haufen Staub darunter bedecken konnte.  
„Weiß der König was hier passiert ist?“, fragte Papyrus vollkommen unberührt von diesem Anblick.  
„Indirekt ja. Er sagte, wenn seine Exfrau Ärger machen sollte, soll ich mich um das Problem kümmern.“, sprach der Fischmensch sehr amüsiert und der Wahnsinn zuckte deutlich in ihren aufgerissenen Augen.  
„Hast du mich nur hier her gebracht um mir eine Leiche zu zeigen oder hat das alles noch einen tieferen Sinn??“  
Undyne packte ihren Schüler am Kragen und schlug dessen Rücken gegen die nächstbeste Wand.  
„Überleg dir ganz genau in welchem Ton du mit mir sprichst, Knochengesicht!“, zischte sie gereizt und starrte herausfordernd in Papyrus‘ Augenhöhlen.  
Dieser zitterte vor kochender Wut. All seinen Ärger runterzuschlucken tat ihm im Brustkorb weh. Selbst seine Seele würde offenbar gerne ausbrechen und der Fischfresse dafür die Zähne ausschlagen.  
Doch genauso schnell wie dieser Wutanfall kam, beruhigte sich Undyne auch wieder und sie ließ ihren Gegenüber los.  
„Wir haben aus geheimer Quelle erfahren, dass kürzlich wieder ein Mensch in den Ruinen gesichtet wurde.“  
„Ein Mensch??“, fragte Papyrus und seine Neugierde war deutlich geweckt.  
„Ja! Doch er hat scheinbar nie diese Räumlichkeiten verlassen. Also muss er noch hier sein oder Toriel hat es wieder geschafft ihn ausversehen abzumurksen. In beiden Fällen müssen wir die Menschenseele finden! Sollte dieses Stück Fleisch bereits tot sein, sollten wir lieber hoffen, dass diese verrückte Alte nicht schon wieder die kostbare Menschenseele zerstörte!“  
„Dieses egoistische Weibsstück.“, schnaubte das große Skelett und warf giftige Blicke auf den Haufen Staub im Sessel. „Nur weil sie dem König keinen Erfolg gönnt, sitzen wir immer noch hier unten fest!“  
„Ich hoffe nicht mehr lange. Darum sind wir hier! Also beweg deinen knochigen Arsch und fang an zu suchen!“

 

„Sans? Ist alles in Ordnung? Ich habe dich schreien gehört…“  
Das kleine Skelett starrte voller Unglauben in das Gesicht seines Bruders. Nun ja, das war nicht wirklich sein Bruder, aber er sah ihm verdammt ähnlich. Irgendwie schaffte es sein Verstand vor Schreck noch nicht die einzelnen Puzzleteile zusammenzusetzen.  
Papyrus kniete sich voller Sorge vor das kleinere Skelett und legte beruhigend eine zarte Hand auf dessen Schulter. Bei der Berührung sprang Sans panisch auf und drückte sich gegen die Wand hinter sich. Seine ringbesetzten Finger krallten sich in seinen roten Rollkragenpullover. Angstschweiß tropfte von der Stirn des kleinen Monsters und er hatte das Gefühl gleich zu kollabieren.  
„Du… Du bist nicht Sans, oder…?“, fragte der fremde Papyrus mit derselben honigsüßen Stimme wie zuvor.  
„N-Nun… I-Ich…“ Komm schon, dachte sich Sans, lass dir was einfallen! „Ehm…“ Ja, sehr eloquent… Bravo…  
„Du siehst aber fast so aus wie er! Und du bist in seinem Zimmer! Wie kommt das??“, fragte Papyrus neugierig, aber unbewusst in einem etwas schärferen Tonfall als zuvor.  
„I-Ich kann das erklären, Boss!“, rutschte es dem kleineren Skelett instinktiv raus. „Nun, das heißt… Ich würde es gerne erklären… A-Aber ich kann nicht…“  
Gaster… Gaster hatte etwas damit zu tun! Sagte er nicht, er würde ihn vor seinem kleinen Bruder retten? Sans schaute in das zuckersüße Gesicht des fremden Papyrus‘ und neigte fragend den Kopf. Das kommt dabei raus, wenn du mich schützen willst, G? Na gut, zugegeben, dieser Papyrus machte nicht den Eindruck ein cholerischer Schläger zu sein. Allerdings konnte der Schein auch trügen… Es wäre vielleicht besser nicht sofort den Kotzbrocken raushängen zu lassen, der er nun mal war.  
„Hm, das macht nichts!“, strahlte Papyrus überglücklich. „Bitte sei unser Gast, bis es dir wieder einfällt! Vielleicht kann ich, der große Papyrus, dir dann helfen wieder nach Hause zu kommen! Und Sans hilft bestimmt auch gerne mit!“, fuhr er fort als wäre es das Selbstverständlichste auf der Welt einem Fremden, der spontan im eigenen Haus auftauchte und auch ein Einbrecher oder Mörder sein könnte, seine Gastfreundschaft anzubieten.

Langsam begann Sans zu verstehen. Es musste sich um einen anderen Zeitstrang handeln. Er drehte sich zur Seite und warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster. Die Leute lachten und gingen Arm in Arm über die Straße. Was zum Teufel war das bitte für ein abgefuckter Zeitstrang…?  
Das kleinere Skelett drehte sich um und erschrak, als Papyrus wieder in voller Größe hinter ihm stand. Gequält griff sich Sans an seine geprellten Rippen, die er beinahe vergessen hätte… Wäre auch zu schön gewesen.  
„Oh, hast du Schmerzen?? Soll ich einen Arzt rufen??“  
„Nein! Ich meine… Nein, mach dir wegen mir keine Mühe. Ich bin nur... Gegen eine offene Tür gelaufen. Das ist alles. Ich stecke das problemlos weg.“, log das kleinere Skelett um keine Schwäche zu zeigen, so wie es ihm sein Bruder beibrachte.  
„Yo Bro, ich bin zuhause!“, hallte es aus dem Wohnzimmer und man konnte die Haustür zufallen hören.  
„Sans! Du wirst nicht glauben was heute passiert ist!“, rief Papyrus begeistert durch das Haus.  
„Dann komm runter und erzähl mir davon! Wenn ich nicht bald was zwischen die Zähne kriege, falle ich tot um! Ich bin nur noch Knochen und Knochen!“  
Papyrus‘ Miene verfinsterte sich schlagartig. „Oh mein Gott, Sans!!“  
Von unten hörte man ein amüsiertes Gackern.

Das kleine Monster stand wie angewurzelt neben dem Fenster. Hatte gerade sein anderes Ich den schlechtesten Witz aller Zeiten gerissen und Papyrus rannte nicht runter um ihm den Kopf abzureißen? Er fühlte sich gerade, als wenn sein Bruder einen Hinkelstein auf ihn geworfen hätte. Vollkommen betäubt und leer im Kopf.  
Aber Moment… Wie konnte er zwei Mal im selben Zeitstrang existieren? Das war unmöglich! Oder war das diese ominöse Möglichkeit, welche Gaster fand um ihn zu retten? Wahrscheinlich hatte der ehemalige königliche Wissenschaftler irgendwie Raum und Zeit verzerrt, um diese Anomalie zu erschaffen. Sans hoffte, dass dabei nicht noch mehr kaputtgemacht wurde.  
„Komm mit! Ich stelle dir meinen großen Bruder vor!“, freute sich Papyrus und hielt seinem düsteren Gast die Zimmertür auf.  
Sans vergrub seine Hände in den Taschen seiner schwarzen Winterjacke und schlurfte vorwärts. Jeder Schritt schmerzte, aber er durfte es sich auf keinen Fall anmerken lassen. Nicht in einer fremden Welt, ohne seinen Bruder, der ihn im Notfall beschützen würde.  
Die beiden Skelette gingen gemeinsam den Flur entlang. Mit einem Blick über das Geländer begutachtete Sans die neue Umgebung. Das Haus war aufgeräumt und es roch gut. Die Möbel waren nicht beschädigt und auch die Türen hatten keine nennenswerten Kratzer. Im Wohnzimmer stand ein grünes Sofa mit Stoffbezug und kein schwarzes aus Leder, wie bei ihnen zuhause. Wie machten sie nur die Sitzfläche sauber, wenn sie sich während eines langweiligen Filmes die Zeit anderweitig vertrieben?? Sans fasste den Entschluss sich vorerst nicht auf das Sofa zu setzen…

Als sie die Treppe runter gingen, eilte Papyrus in die Küche, wo sich offenbar sein Bruder befand. Aufgeregt schob er diesen ins Wohnzimmer und präsentierte stolz seinen neuen Gast.  
„Sans! Ich habe jemanden gefunden der fast genauso aussieht wie du! Und der plötzlich in deinem Zimmer auftauchte! Ist das nicht ein toller Zufall?? Ich, der große Papyrus, habe ihm angeboten eine Weile bei uns zu wohnen! Dann haben wir jede Nacht eine Übernachtungsparty zusammen!“  
„Wow Moment, wenn das hier in die Richtung geht in die ich denke, dass sie geht, schlafe ich doch lieber unter einer Brücke!“, platzte Sans heraus und schaute mürrisch zu dem größeren Skelett.  
„Hey Papy… Würdest du uns ein paar Spagetti machen, bitte? Ich möchte unseren neuen Freund etwas näher kennenlernen…“, sprach der andere Sans und starrte mit dunklen Augenhöhlen und einem falschen Lächeln auf sein anderes Ich.  
„Natürlich! Meisterkoch Papyrus wird euch mit seinen Kochkünsten verzaubern! Oh, dabei fällt mir ein… Wie heißt du eigentlich?“  
„Sans…“  
„Du heißt auch Sans? Wowie!! Was für ein bemerkenswerter Zufall! Aber wenn ich dich rufe, wird sich mein Bruder angesprochen fühlen!“ Papyrus überlegte kurz. „Ich möchte keinen von euch Sans Eins oder Sans Zwei nennen, da könnte sich einer von euch bei schlechter fühlen als der andere! Ich habe es! Dich nenne ich Roter Sans, wegen deinen ungewöhnlich roten Augen!“, das größere Skelett deutete auf seinen Gast. „Und dich, mein lieber Bruder, Blauer Sans! So verwechseln wir euch nicht! Nyehehe!“  
„Papyrus… Die Spagetti…“, sprach der blaue Sans und starrte immer noch ihren Neuankömmling an.  
„Natürlich, natürlich! Bereitet euch auf einen Gaumenschmaus vor!“ Und mit diesen Worten verschwand das größere Monster in der Küche.

Papyrus so zu sehen war schon ganz schön abgefuckter Scheiß. Irgendwie fast noch gruseliger als sein hitzköpfiger Arschlochbruder. Doch bevor sich das schwarz gekleidete Skelett weiter den Kopf zerbrechen konnte, kam sein Gegenstück auf ihn zu und rückte für seinen Geschmack viel zu nah an ihn heran.  
„Wie um alles in der Welt bist du hergekommen? Und wieso gibt es uns beide zur selben Zeit?“  
Oh, offenbar war ‚Blauer Sans‘ genauso gut über die Zeitstränge und Zeitanomalien informiert, wie er selber.  
„Woher soll ich das wissen?“, log der rote Sans und schnaubte verächtlich. „Ihr habt nicht zufällig Kippen im Haus? Ich könnte was zum Rauchen vertragen.“  
„Hör zu, Kumpel. Es ist offensichtlich, dass du aus einem anderen Zeitstrang kommst. Hilf mir zu verstehen was hier abgeht.“  
„Ich sagte dir bereits, Kumpel, dass ich es nicht weiß. Ich habe geschlafen und als ich aufwachte, war ich plötzlich hier. Bevor ich selber realisieren konnte was passiert war, hatte mich bereits dein Bruder im Schlepptau. Sag mal, ist der immer so?“  
„Was meinst du?“, fragte der blaue Sans.  
„Ich meine so aufgedreht und nett und so süß, dass ich Angst habe in seiner Gegenwart Diabetes zu bekommen.“  
„Natürlich ist er immer so. Wieso? Wie ist denn dein Bruder?“  
Das schwarz gekleidete Skelett schnaubte, als wenn man ihn persönlich mit dieser Frage beleidigt hätte.  
„Oh, er ist ein Engel!“, sagte der rote Sans sarkastisch und verdrehte die roten Punkte in seinen Augenhöhlen. „Leider sehe ich ihn viel zu selten, weil er so oft Waisenkindern das Lesen beibringt und als Freiwilliger in der Suppenküche arbeitet.“  
„Ooookey.“, warf der blaue Sans ein und es tauchten wieder weiße Punkte in seinen schwarzen Augenhöhlen auf. „Nun, ich schätze dann stecken wir fürs erste gemeinsam in der Sache drin.“, zwinkerte er seinem Gegenstück grinsend zu. „Komm, es wird Zeit zu essen. Ich könnte ein ganzes T-Bone-Steak verputzen.“  
Sans starrte das andere Skelett verständnislos an. Oh verdammt… Diese schlechten Wortspiele würden ihn definitiv umbringen…

 

Papyrus war auf dem Weg nach Hause. Zum Glück war es von den Ruinen aus nicht weit. Undyne und er hatten tatsächlich eine Menschenleiche gefunden. Der kleine Körper war in einer Decke eingewickelt und lag wie schlafend in dem Bett eines Kinderzimmers. Doch eine Seele fanden sie trotzdem nicht. Dann mussten die Monster des Untergrundes halt länger warten… Und das nächste Mal würde Toriel sich nicht einmischen können. Wenigstens hatte ihr Auftrag einen produktiven Nebeneffekt.  
Inzwischen waren die großen Lichter erloschen, somit war es ganz offiziell Abend. Aus der Ferne waren allerdings die beleuchteten Fenster der Häuser zu sehen. Snowdin war nur ein kleiner Ort mit wenigen Einwohnern, doch es reichte aus nachts den Anschein einer Kleinstadt zu erwecken.  
Papyrus war müde und schlecht gelaunt. Es war ein langer Tag voller Ärgernisse. Er hasste es wie Undyne ihn von oben herab behandelte. Bald. Sehr bald… und er würde ihren Posten übernehmen. Das große Skelett freute sich darauf ihre Visage zu Staub zu zertreten.  
Als Papyrus am Ortsschild vorbei kam, liefen bereits die ersten Monster bei seinem Anblick davon. Er schaute kurz nach links und beobachtete wie eine kaputte Lampe an dem Schild flackerte. Als die Skelettbrüder vor vielen Jahren hier her zogen, benutzte Sans Sprühfarbe und strich das ‚Willkommen in‘ durch und schrieb stattdessen ‚Verpisst euch aus‘ oben drüber. Das kürzere Skelett fand das ausgesprochen witzig, aber damals, als neuer Anwärter der königlichen Garde, konnte sich Papyrus einen so negativen Eindruck nicht leisten. Zum Glück kam ihnen niemand auf die Schliche, aber Papyrus prügelte seinem Bruder die Flausen trotzdem aus dem Schädel.

Brummend ging das große Skelett auf sein Haus zu. Dort blieb er einen Moment bei den Briefkästen stehen und prüfte ihre Post. Rechnungen. Rechnungen. Rechnungen. Werbung. Er verschloss mürrisch die Klappe und ärgerte sich, dass Sans, der den ganzen Tag frei hatte, nicht mal in der Lage war die beschissene Post reinzuholen! Mit den Briefen und dem Flyer in der Hand, stapfte Papyrus zur Haustür und fischte den Hausschlüssel aus der rechten Tasche seiner schwarzen Lederhose. Er trat in ihr gemeinsames Wohnzimmer ein und wunderte sich nicht, dass nirgendwo Licht brannte. Vermutlich hatte sein nutzloser Bruder den ganzen Tag verpennt.  
„SANS!“, brüllte Papyrus durch das Haus und drückte auf den Lichtschalter an der Wand. „SANS! Ich schwöre dir, wenn du nicht gleich her kommst, werde ich dich holen!!“  
Keine Reaktion. Von einem neuen Wutanfall beflügelt warf das große Skelett die Post auf das schwarze Ledersofa und marschierte die Treppe hinauf. Das Geländer knarrte, als eine wütende Hand danach griff. Bei dem Zimmer seines großen Bruders angekommen, hob Papyrus sein rechtes Bein und trat gewaltsam die ohnehin total kaputte Zimmertür ein. Gereizt schlug die königliche Garde mit der geballten Faust auf den Lichtschalter des Raumes.  
„Sans!“, brüllte Papyrus absolut entnervt, doch er stellte fest, dass niemand hier war.  
Verwundert drehte sich das große Skelett wieder zum Flur und stapfte zur Badezimmertür. Diese riss er auf, doch es war niemand zu sehen.  
„Sans! Wo hast du Kröte dich verkrochen?!“  
Es gab keine Antwort. Also durchsuchte der jüngere Bruder das komplette Haus. Sogar auf dem Dachboden sah er nach, doch er war alleine. Hmpf. Wenn dieser Platzverschwender nicht hier war, musste er bei Grillby sein.  
Papyrus zog sein Handy hervor und wählte Sans‘ Nummer. Als er sich das Telefon an ein Ohrloch hielt, kam gar nichts. Kein Tuten, kein Freizeichen, kein Besetztzeichen. Nichts. Nicht einmal die Mailbox. Das war schon ziemlich eigenartig.  
Schnaubend legte das große Skelett auf und wählte die Nummer dieses Abzockers. Nach kurzer Wartezeit nahm endlich jemand in dieser Spielunke ab.  
„Grillby am Apparat, was kann ich für sie tun?“, fragte die vertraut arrogante Stimme des Flammenmonsters am anderen Ende der Leitung.  
„Papyrus hier! Hockt Sans in deinem heruntergekommenen Schuppen, den man fälschlicherweise eine Bar nennt?“  
„Nein. Er war den ganzen Tag noch nicht da. Ich wollte auch schon anrufen und fragen wo er bleibt.“  
„Du genießt es richtig, wenn mein Bruder sein Alkoholproblem bei dir auslebt, oder?“, knurrte das Skelett deutlich verstimmt.  
„Was soll ich sagen? Er ist mein bester Kunde.“, lachte die Flamme.  
„Ruf mich an, wenn er bei dir aufkreuzt!“, keifte Papyrus in den Hörer und legte auf.  
Vermutlich befand sich Sans zum wiederholten Male auf der Flucht. Immer wenn sich dieses Weichei missverstanden fühlte, dachte er, dass Weglaufen die ultimative Lösung sei. Doch spätestens nach zwei Tagen kam das kleine Skelett immer wieder kleinlaut angekrochen und flehte um Verzeihung. Papyrus war es so leid! Wo konnte sich dieses Stück Scheiße nur versteckt haben?! Eines stand auf jeden Fall fest: Wenn er seinen großen Bruder in die Finger bekommen würde, würde es sich dieser nie wieder wagen von zuhause abzuhauen!

 

Sans gab sich wirklich größte Mühe sein loses Mundwerk zu halten. Er nahm einen weiteren Bissen der Spagetti und unterdrückte ein Würgen. Oh fuck, war das ekelhaft!  
„Nyehehe! Schau dir diesen leidenschaftlichen Gesichtsausdruck bei unserem neuen Freund an, Bruder! Er scheint ein wahrer Pastaliebhaber zu sein!“, freute sich Papyrus voller Stolz. „Greif ruhig zu, Roter Sans! Es ist noch genug da!“  
Das schwarz gekleidete Skelett grinste gewohnt falsch und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.  
„Hey, was hat es eigentlich mit diesem Goldzahn auf sich?“, fragte der blaue Sans beiläufig und aß die Spagetti als wenn nichts wäre.  
„Sans! Sowas kannst du doch nicht einfach fragen! Zahnhygiene ist ein heikles Thema!“  
„W-Was…?“, reagierte ihr Gast verzögert. „Das hat doch nichts mit mangelnder Zahnhygiene zutun!“, protestierte er gereizt.  
„Huh? Aber wie verliert man denn sonst einen Zahn??“, fragte Papyrus voller Unschuld.  
„Ist das dein Ernst?? Ich habe auf die Fresse bekommen! Und dann war mein Zahn draußen! Einfache Geschichte! Mein Bruder hatte die Idee einen Goldzahn einsetzen zu lassen, weil es bedrohlicher aussieht.“, sprach ihr Gast wütend und stopfte sich ohne nachzugucken eine weitere Gabel voller Spagetti in den Mund. Oh verdammter Scheiß… Er hielt sich eine Hand an seinen Brustkorb.  
„A-Aber wer würde dir nur sowas schreckliches antun wollen??“, fragte das größere Skelett schockiert und gleichermaßen traurig.  
„Es war meine eigene Schuld… Ich hatte verschlafen und der Boss wartete auf mich… Niemand lässt ihn warten…“, sprach der rote Sans leise und ließ den Kopf etwas hängen.  
Das schwarz gekleidete Skelett schreckte panisch von seinem Stuhl auf, als sich Papyrus ruckartig erhob und mit schnellen Schritten um den Esstisch herum lief. Instinktiv wich ihr Gast zurück und hielt seine Hände schützend vor sein ängstliches Gesicht.  
„E-Es tut mir leid! Bitte! I-Ich wollte mich nicht im Ton vergreifen!!“  
Der rote Sans hatte gar keine Zeit zu reagieren, als plötzlich zwei lange Arme um ihn geschlungen waren und ihn an eine fremde Brust drückten. Zitternd sahen seine roten Augen nach oben, in das viel zu gutmütige Gesicht seines vermeidlichen Bosses.  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen, neuer Bruder! Solange du bei uns bist, wird dir nichts geschehen! Ich, der große Papyrus, werde auf dich aufpassen!“, sprach das größere Skelett fest.  
Der rote Sans war mit dieser Situation vollkommen überfordert. Er konnte sich nicht helfen. Gegen seinen Willen liefen ihm heiße Tränen über die erröteten Wangenknochen. Je mehr er versuchte sie zu stoppen, desto mehr Tränen kamen.  
Papyrus hielt den kleinen Körper weiter im Arm und drückte mit einer Hand den Kopf ihres Gastes an seine Brust. Behutsam wiegte er das weinende Skelett.  
„D-Danke B-Boss! E-Es tut m-mir leid!“, wimmerte ihr neuer Bruder.  
Der blaue Sans beobachtete diese Szene kritisch.


	2. Zwei Wochen später

„SANS!“, schrie Papyrus durch die schimmernden Höhlen.  
Hinter ihm befand sich eine Spur aus zertrampelten Echoblumen, die täglich seine Rufe imitierten und das große Skelett damit verspotteten! Die königliche Garde war wieder auf Patrouille. Doch in den letzten Tagen lag sein Hauptaugenmerk weniger auf seinen Fallen und der Erfassung eines Menschen, sondern eher auf der Suche nach seinem verschwundenen Bruder. Noch bestand die Möglichkeit, dass sich Sans irgendwo versteckte und noch nicht zu Staub zerfallen irgendwo tot in der Gosse lag.  
Papyrus ärgerte sich über seinen nichtsnutzigen Bruder und er ärgerte sich über sich selber, dass er sich zum Affen machte und tatsächlich auch noch freiwillig nach der Bürde seines Lebens suchen ging.  
Wütend starrte das große Skelett auf eine einzelne blaue Echoblume herunter. Er hockte sich hin und knurrte die Pflanze an, welche dieses Geräusch sogleich zurück gab. Papyrus beugte sich runter und überlegte einen Moment.  
„Sans, wenn du das hier hören solltest, lass dir gesagt sein, dass ich dich suche und dich finden werde! An deiner Stelle würde ich mich stellen BEVOR das passiert!!“  
Die kleine Blume wiederholte diese Nachricht mehrmals. Papyrus erhob sich und ging weiter. Er versuchte zu vermeiden, dass das Klackern seiner hohen Absätze die Botschaft löschen und ersetzen würde.

Nachdem das launische Skelett ein Stück gelaufen war, rannte unverhofft etwas Kleines gegen sein linkes Schienbein. Papyrus schaute mürrisch runter und entdeckte ein junges Echsenmonster ohne Arme, das entsprechend mit einem ärmellosen schwarzem Pullover bekleidet war.  
„Oh…! Ich bitte um Entschuldigung, Sir!“, sprach es und tiefe Bewunderung leuchtete in den aufgerissenen Augen des Kindes.  
„Du schon wieder… Sag mal, hast du kein zu Hause oder wollen dich deine Eltern einfach nicht mehr haben, so dass du immer hier am Wasserfall rumlungern musst?“  
„Nein, Sir! Ich warte auf Undyne! Sie kommt ein Mal am Tag hier vorbei!“  
„Und du wartest hier jeden Tag auf sie? So jung und schon ein Stalker!“, schnaubte Papyrus verächtlich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Suchen sie immer noch ihren Bruder?“, fragte das kleine Monster neugieriger als es gut für es war.  
„Ja. Ist dir heute ein zu kurz geratenes Skelett mit Goldzahn und stinkender Felljacke über den Weg gelaufen?“  
„Nein, Sir! Ich habe auch schon alle gefragt die ich kenne, aber bisher hat keiner etwas gesehen!“  
„Halt weiter die Augen offen! Das ist ein Befehl!“, damit schob das große Skelett das Kind mit seinem Knie gewaltsam beiseite und ging weiter.  
„Ja, Sir!“, quietschte es begeistert hinter ihm.

Papyrus starrte nachdenklich Löcher in die Luft, während er tiefer in die Höhlen hinein marschierte. Sans war noch nie zuvor so lange weg und wirklich niemand konnte ihn finden. Es wusste auch niemand wo er hin gegangen sein könnte. Das große Skelett war sich im Klaren, dass viele Monster Sans tot sehen wollten. Dieser Platzverschwender versuchte sich trotz all seiner Mängel bedrohlich zu präsentieren und das konnte er am besten mit seiner großen Klappe. Doch in Wirklichkeit war sein jüngerer Bruder der einzige Grund, wieso dieses kleine Großmaul immer noch am Leben war. Papyrus hatte seit seiner Kindheit jeden Tag hart trainiert und durfte sich niemals irgendeine Schwäche anmerken lassen. So schaffte er es eine beeindruckende Magie und einen ebenso beeindruckenden Ruf aufzubauen. Er musste immer doppelt bedrohlich und durchsetzungsstark sein. Für sich und für seinen Bruder.  
Papyrus blieb für einen Moment stehen.  
Wahrscheinlich nutzten irgendwelche Monster die Chance, dass Sans von der Wutattacke seines Bruders geschwächt war. Immerhin bestrafte er das kleinere Skelett in aller Öffentlichkeit. Jeder der Anwesenden wusste, dass Sans angeschlagen und leichte Beute war. Vermutlich lauerten sie ihm auf, nachdem sie sahen, dass sich die Wege der Skelettbrüder trennten.  
Es fühlte sich plötzlich an, als wenn etwas Gläsernes in ihm zerplatzte und die Scherben nun in seinen Rippen steckten. Papyrus ballte seine Fäuste in reinster Wut. Er setzte sich wieder mit schnellen Schritten in Bewegung. Er musste aus dieser Höhle raus kommen und dringend Undyne anrufen. Sie hatten vieles zu besprechen.

Was das große Skelett nicht wusste war, dass er beobachtet wurde. Das kleine Kind, welches eben noch aufgeregt auf den Kopf der königlichen Garde wartete, stand regungslos am Wegesrand und schaute seinem ehemaligen Gesprächspartner hinterher. Die gelbe Farbe seiner Schuppen war ergraut und die ausdrucksstarken großen Augen färbten sich in ein kaltes Weiß. Es schaute nach rechtsoben, als wenn dort jemand stünde, doch niemand war zu sehen.  
„Doktor. Er scheint wirklich zu leiden.“, sprach es mit monotoner Stimme ins Nichts.  
Eine dunkle Gestalt, die eigentlich gar nicht Existierte, blickte zu dem Kind herunter und verzog sein ausgebrochenes Grinsen in eine hämische Fratze.

 

Das schwarz gekleidete Skelett lag hechelnd mit dem Gesicht im Dreck. Ein spitzer roter Stiefel drückte seinen Schädel weiter in den staubigen Boden. Brutal holte sein Boss aus und trat ihm zwischen die Rippen. Sans keuchte. Ihm war so verdammt heiß. Mühsam stemmte er sich wieder auf seine Hände und Knie, gerade rechtzeitig, bevor sein jüngerer Bruder an der Leine in seinen Händen zog. Das viel zu enge Halsband schnitt sich in den Halswirbel des kleineren Monsters und Speichel floss diesem vom Kinn.  
Sans blickte nach oben in Papyrus‘ finsteres Gesicht. Seinen großen Bruder kriechen zu sehen brachte das dominante Skelett teuflisch zum lächeln. Ein Schauer aus Angst und Lust schoss Sans durch die schmerzende Wirbelsäule. Er beugte sich runter und küsste dankbar die Spitze des roten Stiefels, welcher ihn eben noch zu Fall brachte.  
Roter Sans schreckte schweißgebadet auf. Er schaute sich um und stellte fest, dass er immer noch in dem Wohnzimmer seiner überfreundlichen Gastgeber war. Wie jeden Morgen. Das Skelett ließ sich frustriert wieder nach hinten auf das Sofa fallen, wobei er sich den Kopf an der Armlehne anschlug.  
„Fuck!“, fluchte er verärgert und rieb sich den Hinterkopf.  
Das war jetzt die vierte Nacht in Folge, in der er von seinem gutaussehenden Bruder träumte und vollkommen rattig in den Tag startete. Der Untergrund hatte nicht genug kaltes Wasser, um seine Beckenknochen wieder zu beruhigen.  
Sans starrte an die Decke und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Er musste zugeben, dass diese zwei Wochen wie Urlaub waren. Es war das erste Mal seit langer Zeit, seitdem seine physischen Wunden in einem Rutsch ausheilen konnten. Normalerweise kamen zwischendurch so viele neue dazu, dass es schwer war zu bestimmen wo die alten Verletzungen aufhörten und die neuen anfingen. Doch er vermisste seinen Boss von Tag zu Tag mehr. An manchen Tagen hatte Sans in seiner Welt eine solche schreckliche Trennungsangst, dass er stundenlang seinem kleinen Bruder folgte, nur um ihm irgendwie nahe zu sein. Wenn das größere Skelett Verdacht schöpfte, teleportierte sich Sans einfach weg. Papyrus war kein Idiot und warf Sans später vor ihm gefolgt zu sein, anstatt zu arbeiten, aber er konnte es nie beweisen. Zum Glück.  
Doch was er im Moment wohl am meisten vermisste, war wie sich dieser schöne Körper gegen seinen presste. Die Bisse, die Ketten, diese verflucht lange Zunge aus Ektoplasma… Dass er mittlerweile mehr partnerschaftliche als brüderliche Gefühle für diesen Dickschädel hatte, war nicht gerade etwas, womit man hausieren gehen sollte. Es war immer ihr kleines, krankes Geheimnis.  
Gedankenversunken ließ Sans eine ringbesetzte Hand unter seinen Rollkragenpullover gleiten und streichelte wehmütig eine bestimmte Rippe seines Brustkorbes. Vor einigen Monaten hatte Papyrus sich während ihres Liebesspieles wie ein verdammter Hai in dieser Rippe festgebissen. Der Schmerz war unbeschreiblich intensiv. Hätte das größere Skelett mit seinem starken Kiefer und den scharfen Reißzähnen nur etwas fester zugedrückt, wäre der Knochen durchgebrochen. Bis heute waren vernarbte Dellen auf der sonst so glatten Oberfläche zu spüren. Er keuchte bei dem Gefühl und seine Hüften zuckten instinktiv.

„Wie ich sehe bist du wach.“, grinste der blaue Sans, während er sich in der ersten Etage mit beiden Ellenbogen gegen das Geländer lehnte und runter auf sein anderes Ich blickte. „Du scheinst eine ‚harte‘ Zeit zu haben.“  
Der rote Sans setzte sich mit knallrotem Gesicht aufrecht auf das Sofa und knurrte verärgert über diesen frechen Kommentar. Nicht der schonwieder. Das schwarz gekleidete Skelett hatte bei jedem schlechten Wortspiel das Bedürfnis sein Gegenstück in eine Müllpresse zu stopfen.  
„Was hat mich verraten? Meine offenen Augenhöhlen oder dass ich schon am Sitzen war?“, brummte Roter Sand mürrisch und tat so, als wenn er sich eben nicht selber angefasst hätte.  
„Naja, dein allmorgendliches Fluchen ist wie ein Hahn der Kräht. Da brauche ich mir gar keinen Wecker mehr zu stellen.“, grinste das andere Skelett weiter und schlenderte in Boxershorts, T-Shirt und Plüschpantoffeln die Treppe runter. „Wobei ich dir schon mehrmals gesagt habe, du sollst solche Ausdrücke nicht gebrauchen, wenn Papyrus in der Nähe ist.“  
„Du verhätschelst ihn! Wie soll er jemals sein Ziel erreichen ein Krieger zu werden, wenn du ihn ständig in Watte einpackst?“  
„Ich bin stolz auf meinen Bruder, dass er sich bis heute seine unschuldige Art bewahren konnte. Nur sehr wenige haben dieses Glück. Es ist ein Privileg.“, sprach der blaue Sans weiter, als er sich mit auf das grüne Sofa setzte. „Ich wüsste nicht ob ich damit umgehen könnte, wenn er so ein Tyrann werden würde, wie dein Bruder einer ist.“  
Das schwarz gekleidete Skelett schaute sein Gegenstück an wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht. Er hatte den beiden im Grunde nichts über seinen Boss erzählt. Und selbst wenn, nannte er ihn nie Bruder oder Papyrus.  
„Mein Bruder kümmert sich um mich und will immer mein Bestes! Überlege dir also was du sagst!“, keifte er persönlich angegriffen.  
„Ja, natürlich. Wie war das? Du bist gegen eine Tür gelaufen?“, der blaue Sans deutete mit den Fingern Anführungszeichen in der Luft. „Jedes Mal wenn sich Papyrus ruckartig bewegt oder wütend wird, kauerst du dich ängstlich zusammen.“  
Bezeichnete ihn dieser billige Abklatsch gerade als Feigling?!  
„Oh, mir war gar nicht bewusst, dass du letzte Nacht deinen Doktor in Psychologie gemacht hast. Glückwunsch.“, murrte der rote Sans sarkastisch.  
„Jedes Mal wenn du eine Panikattacke wegen meinem Bruder bekommst, nennst du ihn Boss. Und immer wenn du über deinen Boss sprichst, geht es darum, wie er dich diszipliniert. Ich brauche meinen Abschluss in Physik nicht um Eins und Eins zusammenzählen zu können.“, seufzte der blaue Sans und lehnte sich gemütlich zurück. „Wenn du darüber reden willst, ich habe immer ein offenes Ohr.“, deutete er auf das Ohrloch in seinem Schädel und zwinkerte seinem Gegenstück zu.  
„Sag mir lieber ob du inzwischen einen Weg gefunden hast wie ich wieder in meinen Zeitstrang zurück komme!“  
„Noch nicht. Du weißt selber wie kompliziert das alles ist. Besonders mit dieser Zeitanomalie.“  
„Warte… Die Anomalie… Wenn der Zeitstrang hier zurückgesetzt wird, was passiert dann mit mir?“, fragte der rote Sans deutlich in Sorge.  
„Gute Frage… Leider gibt es nur eine Person, die diese Frage beantworten könnte… Aber er ist nur schwer zu erreichen…“  
„Gaster…“, murmelte das schwarz gekleidete Skelett.  
„Moment, du kennst Gaster??“, fragte der blaue Sans äußerst überrascht.  
„Natürlich kenne ich ihn! Er hat mir das hier ja schließlich eingebrockt!“  
„Sagtest du nicht, du wüsstest nicht wie du hier her gekommen bist?!“  
„Nun… Ja… Ich weiß nur, dass Gaster dahinter steckt, aber nicht wie er das angestellt hat…“  
Der blaue Sans sah verärgert aus. Und auch verletzt. Der rote Sans überlegte ob seinem anderen Ich Gaster genauso nahe stand wie ihm.

„Meine Brüder!!“, hallte es Glücklich durch den Raum und beide Skelette auf dem Sofa erschraken.  
„Yo, Bro. Wie hast du geschlafen?“, fragte Blauer Sans ohne sich etwas anmerken zu lassen.  
„Ganz fantastisch! Dieses Mal bin ich einen langen Highway in einem riesigen Truck entlang gefahren! Mit Mütze, Weste und Countrymusik! Naja, zumindest so lange, bis ich mir etwas zu essen kaufen wollte und im Drive In stecken blieb! Nyehehe!“  
„Klingt gut, Bro.“, grinste sein großer Bruder wie gewohnt.  
„Und was habt ihr beide schönes geträumt?“, fragte Papyrus bester Laune.  
„Kann mich nicht dran erinnern.“, zuckte der blaue Sans mit den Schultern und blickte rüber auf sein Gegenstück. „Und was ist mit dir? Hast du irgendwas Interessantes geräumt, Kumpel?“, grinste er wohlwissend.  
Das schwarz gekleidete Skelett bekam wieder Röte auf seinem Knochengesicht und er knurrte sein anderes Ich mit tödlichen Blicken bewaffnet an.  
„Passe.“, knirschte der rote Sans mit seinen spitzen Reißzähnen, kurz davor dem Monster vor sich eine reinzuhauen.  
„Nun, dann schlage ich vor, dass ich mich anziehen werde, Papy kümmert sich ums Frühstück und unser werter neuer Bruder geht erst mal schön kalt duschen.“, gluckste der blaue Sans und rutschte vom Sofa.  
Ihr Gast saß immer noch auf dem grünen Möbelstück und schaute den anderen beiden Skeletten verständnislos nach. Er musste wirklich dringend mit Gaster sprechen…

 

„Sei doch froh, dass er endlich weg ist.“, murmelte Undyne und trank einen weiteren Schluck von ihrem Rum.  
Papyrus hingegen lief in ihrem Wohnzimmer auf und ab. Er hatte sein Getränk nicht einmal angerührt.  
„Gerade du solltest doch verstehen, dass es ums Prinzip geht!“, murrte er immer noch in Bewegung. „Meinen Bruder umzubringen ist ein Angriff gegen mich! Wenn ich jetzt Schwäche zeige, dann ist alles wofür ich gearbeitet habe wertlos! Ich muss ein Exempel statuieren!“  
„Das wird nicht ganz einfach, wenn du nicht weißt wer die Täter sind. Du bist Mitglied der königlichen Garde und kennst das Gesetz. Lynchjustiz ist nur dann erlaubt, wenn man konkrete Beweise oder wenigstens einen gerechtfertigten Verdacht hat. Ich habe das Gesetz nie verstanden. Jemanden im Streit umzubringen ist doch schließlich auch erlaubt.“  
„Ja, das weiß ich selber! Genau aus diesem Grund brauche ich deine Hilfe. Und die von Alphys!“, sprach das Skelett ernst und setzte sich gegenüber seiner Chefin wieder auf seinen Platz. „Sie erzählte mir letztens, dass sie eine Maschine erfunden hätte, mit der das Verhören von Feinden leichter gehen soll als zuvor. Vorher war es wohl nötig bestimmte Nadeln mit Elektroden in die Seele des Befragten zu stecken, um Informationen gegen seinen Willen aus ihm heraus zu bekommen. Angeblich funktioniert das jetzt durch elektrische Impulse. Sie sagte, man braucht nur noch die Kabel an die Seele halten. Jeder Idiot würde das können!“  
„Hat sie dir auch erzählt, dass bisher jedes Testsubjekt dadurch gegrillt wurde? Am Ende saßen sie nur noch sabbernd in ihren Stühlen und hatten den IQ eines Toastbrotes.“  
Das Skelett seufzte resignierend und schüttete das alkoholische Getränk mit einem großen Schluck runter. Das war alles so frustrierend!  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Papyrus.“, lachte Undyne plötzlich psychopathisch. „Wer sich mit meinen Leuten anlegt, ist so gut wie tot! Ich habe da auch so meine Mittel und Wege.“ Sie schwank den letzten Rest der dunklen Flüssigkeit in ihrem Glas hin und her. „Weißt du, ganz rein zufällig habe ich von anonymen Informanten erfahren, dass im Moment unerlaubt viele illegale Drogen im Untergrund rum gereicht werden. Das schreit doch geradezu nach einer Razzia! Und wenn wir dabei zufällig Gegenstände, Kleidung oder sonstiges von deinem Bruder in den Wohnungen finden würden, wäre das doch ein glücklicher Zufall.“, sie zwinkerte ihrem Gast zu. „Da ich leider andere Dinge zu tun haben werde, übertrage ich meinem Schüler die Verantwortung für die Hausdurchsuchungen.“  
Papyrus‘ grinste beängstigend teuflisch. Auf die königliche Garde war eben immer Verlass!

Es dauerte lediglich zwei Stunden, bis sie die Genehmigung des Königs und einen Einsatztrupp hatten. Doggo, Dogamy und Dogaressa sollten Papyrus begleiten. Zugegeben, die Hunde waren jetzt nicht unbedingt seine erste Wahl, aber das machte nichts. Obwohl Doggo mit seinen schlechten Augen nur Dinge sehen konnten, die sich bewegten, war er trotzdem schnell und konnte gut flüchtende Personen stellen. Dogamy und seine Partnerin Dogaressa hatten zwar genauso wenig Durchblick, aber fantastische Nasen. Papyrus gab ihnen vor über einer Woche den Auftrag ihm Bescheid zugeben, sollten sie irgendwo Sans wittern. Dafür übergab er ihnen ein altes T-Shirt seines Bruders. Inzwischen müssten sie den Geruch so verinnerlicht haben, dass sie anschlagen müssten, sollten sie etwas in den Häusern riechen. Das Skelett selber sah gut genug für sie alle zusammen.

Sie fingen direkt in Snowdin an. Der Ort an den sich Sans vermutlich nach ihrem Streit hin teleportierte. Papyrus ging auf ein Gebäude zu und riss die Tür auf. Es war die Stadtbücherei, die inzwischen mehr zerfallen und ausgeplündert war, da kaum ein Monster im Untergrund die Zeit hatte sich gemütlich hinzusetzen und hier zu lesen. Es war zu gefährlich. Die meisten liehen sich Bücher für zuhause aus, aber in der Regel brachte sie diese nicht mehr zurück. Der König ließ die Bibliothek in bester Absicht bauen, dass die Kinder, die Heimunterricht erhielten, da es zu riskant war sie alleine zur Schule zu schicken, Zugang zu Büchern hatten. Trotz allem wollte er ein produktives Volk, das gebildet war und arbeiten konnte. Steuergelder wurden schließlich immer gebraucht.  
Der Bibliothekar erschrak bei dem Anblick der königlichen Garde. Er versteckte sich hinter seinem Tresen. Papyrus trat vor die Rezeption und griff nach unten, um den verängstigten Vogelmenschen am Kragen zu packen. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck zog er diesen zurück auf seine bebenden Füße und starrte das kleinere Monster tödlich an.  
„Das ist eine Razzia! Ich empfehle dir dringend zu kooperieren!“, knurrte das Skelett unheimlich und knallte die Genehmigung des Königs auf das Holz des Tresens.  
Der Bibliothekar machte sich gar nicht erst die Mühe das Dokument zu prüfen. Er hatte zu viel Angst, dass sich einer der Gardisten an ihm vergreifen könnte.  
Das Skelett ließ den verängstigen Mann los und ging zu einem Bücherregal. Dort nahm er Buch für Buch in die Hände, durchblätterte sie auf der Suche nach versteckten Fächern und ließ sie dann unachtsam auf den Boden fallen. Doggo stand indes draußen Wache und Dogamy und Dogaressa schnüffelten sich ihren Weg durch das große Gebäude. Papyrus sah sich um und entdeckte hinter den Regalen noch mehr Nebenräume. Die Suche würde vermutlich mehr Zeit in Anspruch nehmen als geplant…

 

Der blaue Sans befand sich bei der Arbeit (zumindest behauptete er das) und ließ seine Brüder alleine zuhause. Papyrus saß auf dem Sofa und schaute sich begeistert eine Sendung mit Mettaton im Fernsehen an. Er presste aufgeregt die Knie zusammen, beugte sich angespannt nach vorne, ballte seine Hände auf den Knien und in seinen Augenhöhlen war ein begeisterter Glanz. Es macht den Eindruck als wenn er jeden Moment aufspringen oder wegen einem Infarkt umfallen würde. Der rote Sans hingegen saß auf einem Stuhl am Esstisch und beobachtete seinen vermeidlichen Bruder.  
Er hatte so böse, böse Gedanken… So unanständige und böse Gedanken… Und je mehr das kurze Skelett darüber nachdachte, desto schärfer machte es ihn. Es wäre bestimmt eine außergewöhnliche Erfahrung diesem riesigen Bündel aus reiner Freude die kindliche Unschuld zu rauben. Bei seinem Boss hatte er leider nicht die Möglichkeit dazu. In dessen Pubertät war er mehr damit beschäftigt anderen Monstern die Zunge in den Hals zu stecken, als seine Magie zu trainieren. Das war auch etwa die Zeit als sein kleiner Bruder anfing bauchfrei durch die Gegend zu stolzieren, mit hochhackigen Stiefeln und hautengen Klamotten. Er war schon damals so eine Diva. Auch wenn es echt witzig war wie Papyrus immer wieder mit diesen Stelzen unter den Fersen auf die Fresse flog. Weniger amüsant war es, wenn das größere Skelett seinen schwer arbeitenden Bruder aus ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnung warf, um mit irgendeinem wahllosen Monster alleine zu sein. Inzwischen war Papyrus bei weitem nicht mehr so leicht rumzukriegen. Natürlich ausgerechnet jetzt, wenn Sans davon profitieren könnte… Das Leben hasste ihn einfach.

Das schwarz gekleidete Skelett stand auf und vergrub seine Hände in den Taschen seiner Jacke. Langsam, wie ein Raubtier auf der Pirsch, schlich er sich an sein Opfer an. Das größere Monster schien ihn gar nicht zu bemerken, denn die Sendung war gerade in einer Spannenden Phase. Also setzte sich Sans unauffällig neben Papyrus und wartete einen Moment, in der Hoffnung eine Stelle der Show abzupassen, in der ihm mehr Aufmerksamkeit gezollt werden würden.  
Nach ein paar Minuten kam endlich sein Stichwort: „Wir melden uns gleich zurück, nach einer kurzen Werbeunterbrechung!“  
Papyrus schaute zu seiner rechten Seite und entdeckte erst jetzt, dass sein neuer Bruder kam um ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten.  
„Oh, ich habe dich gar nicht bemerkt! Ist die Sendung nicht toll?? Mettaton ist soooo cool! Aber natürlich nicht so cool wie der große Papyrus! Nyehehe!“, sprach er glücklich wie ein Honigkuchenpferdchen.  
„Ja, da hast du recht. Niemand ist cooler als du.“, schleimte das kürzere Skelett und rückte ein paar Zentimeter näher.  
„Das mag ich so an dir, Roter Sans! Du erkennst stets meine Qualitäten! Nyehe!“  
„Du hast keine Ahnung.“, schnurrte der Ältere. „Aber sag mal Papyrus… Würde du nicht viel lieber etwas Interessantes tun als Fernsehen zu gucken?“, fragte er gespielt unschuldig und legte seine ringbesetzte Hand auf das rechte Knie seines Gesprächspartners.  
„Was meinst du??“, fragte dieser neugierig und tat nichts gegen diesen Angriff in seinen persönlichen Raum.  
„Nun ja, wir könnten etwas Spaß haben. Du und ich. Was hältst du davon?“, sprach Sans weiter räuberisch und begann den fremden Oberschenkel zu streicheln.  
„Was willst du denn machen? Brettspiele spielen? Möchtest du mit mir zusammen etwas Leckeres kochen? Oder wollen wir raus gehen und einen Schneemann bauen??“, die letzte Idee schien dem jüngeren Monster am besten zu gefallen.  
Sans stoppte seine Bewegungen und starrte Papyrus wie eingefroren an. Verdammte Scheiße, er konnte das einfach nicht tun! Diese Version seines Bruders war so unglaublich süß. Das war einfach nicht fair! Er hatte das Bedürfnis das größere Skelett in eine Decke zu wickeln und ihm etwas vorzulesen, so wie es bei seinem Bruder tat, als dieser noch klein war. Mit verzweifeltem Gesichtsausdruck stopfte er seine Hand zurück in seine Jackentasche und zog den Kopf ein. Der Boss hatte recht… Er war einfach zu schwach und zu gutherzig… Niemand sonst in seiner Welt hätte solche Skrupel wie er… Langsam aber sicher sackte das kürzere Skelett mehr und mehr in sich zusammen. Er war es nicht wert. Und er passte weder in diesen Zeitstrang, noch in seinen eigenen. Er brachte jedem nur Ärger und Kummer. Sans versank sichtlich seinem eigenen Selbsthass.  
„Hey, geht es dir nicht gut? Du siehst krank aus…“, fragte Papyrus besorgt, doch sein neuer Bruder reagierte nicht.  
Das größere Skelett schaute traurig auf den Boden. Spontan packte er seinen Gast und zog ihn in einer herzlichen Umarmung an ihn heran. Dieser erschrak in erster Sekunde, aus reiner Gewohnheit, bis er die Wärme der fremden Knochen um ihn herum spürte. Ungläubig schaute Sans in Papyrus‘ lächelndes Gesicht.  
„Bitte sei nicht traurig, neuer Bruder! Ich bin ja hier! Dir wird nichts passieren!“, sprach er beruhigend und schmiegte den kleinen Körper behutsam gegen seinen.  
Oh nein… Er heulte schon wieder… Er war so schwach! Schluchzend drückte sich Sans in die warme Umarmung. Das kleine Skelett kannte diese Herzlichkeiten nicht und er hatte wirklich Angst, dass ihm diese Liebe und Zuneigung in seinem Zeitstrang das Genick brechen würden. Es war so schon schwer genug mit der ständigen Ablehnung seines Bruders zu leben, aber diese Streicheleinheiten weckten nur noch mehr Sehnsucht und Hoffnungen. Er wusste nicht wie er nach der Zeit hier weiter mit den Misshandlungen zuhause leben sollte. All seine Bemühungen einen harten Schutzpanzer aufzubauen, wurden in diesem Zeitstrang gnadenlos zerstört.  
Papyrus lehnte sich zurück und zog seinen neuen Bruder mit sich. Sanft streichelte er dem kleineren Skelett über den Schädel, während er beiläufig die fortgesetzte Sendung schaute.  
„Ich finde dich auch ziemlich cool. Lass dir ja nichts anderes einreden!“, sprach der Jüngere fest.  
Sans rollte sich wimmernd unter den langen Armen und gegen die fremde Brust gepresst zu einem zitternden Ball ein. Es war so schön einfach nur hier zu liegen und zu kuscheln.  
Wie sehr er sich das mit seinem Boss wünschte. Mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt… Immer noch schniefend gewannen seine Depressionen und das kleinere Skelett schlief wohlbehütet ein.

Sans blickte auf und sah ein kleines Holzflach mit einer Flasche Senf vor sich. Mit verwirrten Blicken bemerkte das kleine Skelett, dass er auf dem Fußboden seiner Wachstation saß. Er grinste einen Moment bei dem Anblick der gelben Flasche. Papyrus hatte dieses Versteck bis heute nicht gefunden. Er würde seinem Bruder den Kopf abreißen, wenn er rausfinden würde, dass Sans während der Arbeitszeit trank.  
Das kleine Skelett packte die Sitzfläche seines Hockers und hievte sich auf die Beine. Prüfend schaute er sich um. Irgendwas stimmte hier nicht. Auf der schneebedeckten Fläche unmittelbar vor seiner Wachstation spielten Kinder glücklich im Schnee. Manche veranstalteten Schneeballschlachten, andere bauten Schneeskulpturen und ganz andere spielten einfach ausgelassen Fangen. Ein paar Mütter saßen am Rand dieses Durcheinanders und unterhielten sich lachend. Sans konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass dort jemals Sitzbänke gestanden hätten. Und warum waren die alle so fröhlich? Es war hier draußen viel zu gefährlich für Kinder! Verantwortungsloses Pack…  
„Hey!“, rief das Skelett gereizt, doch niemand reagierte. „Das hier ist kein Spielplatz! Ich versuche zu arbeiten!“  
Niemand bemerkte ihn und sein genervtes Geschrei. Also stand Sans auf, verließ seine Wachstation und ging mit festen Schritten zu den lachenden Müttern rüber.  
„Ich bin eine königliche Wache und ich befehle euch, euch sofort von hier zu verpissen!“, fauchte das kleine Monster gereizt, doch wieder schien ihn niemand zu hören.  
Warum hatte er nie ein Schrotgewehr dabei, wenn er eines brauchte?!  
Sans drehte sich um und sah seinen Bruder an der leeren Wachstation stehen. Oh fuck, bitte nicht… Eilig lief das kleinere Skelett zurück zu der zugeschneiten Hütte und blieb hinter Papyrus stehen.  
„H-Hey, B-Boss! W-Was treibt d-dich denn hier h-her?“, fragte er so unschuldig wie möglich, während er lässig um die Station herum schlenderte und sich im Inneren auf seinen Hocker setzte.  
„Ich wollte nur mal gucken was mein großer Bruder so treibt.“, erwiderte Papyrus erstaunlicherweise ohne feindlichen oder aggressiven Unterton.  
„N-Nun… I-Ich wollte eben diesen Abschaum von hier vertreiben!“, er deutete rüber zu den spielenden Kindern. „Du w-weißt selber, dass es h-hier nicht sicher ist…“, er wählte seine Worte mit viel Bedacht. „Als Wache ist es doch meine Pflicht darauf zu achten, dass hier niemand herumlungert! A-Abgesehen von dir, natürlich! A-Aber als Gardist musst du ja patrollieren! Die Gefahren hier im Wald können dir natürlich nichts anhaben!“  
„Sans…“, sprach der Jüngere so ruhig, dass es seinem großen Bruder eiskalt die Wirbelsäule runter lief. „Du siehst nervös aus.“ Auch diese Aussage war mehr eine Feststellung, als ein Vorwurf.  
„I-Ich…“, stotterte Sans und wusste nicht was er dazu sagen sollte. „G-Geht es dir gut, Bruder?“  
Papyrus verschob sich ein Stück und stand nun frontal gegenüber von der Wachstation. Das kleinere Skelett zuckte zusammen. „Ich meine Boss!“, korrigierte er sich schnell selbst.  
„Mir geht es ausgezeichnet, nur um dich mache ich mir Sorgen... Hast du nicht Lust mit mir zu Grillby’s zu gehen?“  
„O-Ob i-ich… Was???“, Sans musste seinen Drang auf den Hocker zu steigen und die Stirn seines kleinen Bruders anzufassen unterdrücken. „Bitte versteh das jetzt nicht falsch… Aber bist du betrunken…??“  
„Wie kommst du nur auf so eine Idee? Ich möchte dir nur etwas Gutes tun, das ist alles!“, lächelte Papyrus freundlich  
Sans hingegen war vollkommen fertig mit den Nerven. Die Welt würde untergehen. Er hatte soeben die Zeichen gesehen! Sein ohnehin weißes Knochengesicht schien noch bleicher zu sein als sonst. Er wischte sich mit dem Ärmel seiner Jacke den Schweiß von der Stirn und blickte zurück zu seinem Bruder. Doch beim zweiten Mal Hinsehen hatte er sich verändert. Es war Papyrus, ja, aber aus diesem seltsamen, anderen Zeitstrang. Er lächelte gewohnt süß und die spielenden Kinder im Hintergrund passten plötzlich perfekt in dieses Bild der Harmonie.

Das kleinere Skelett erschrak panisch, als sich zwei eiskalte Hände auf seine Schultern legten. Ruckartig blickte Sans hinter sich und erblickte eine vertraute Gestalt, die sich bedrohlich düster zu einer halbwegs Humanioden Form aufbaute.  
„Gaster! Ich bin so froh dich zu sehen!“, platzte Sans raus, bis ihm einfiel, dass Papyrus immer noch vor der Wachstation stand und Gaster einfach so vor ihm auftauchte.  
Doch als sich das kleinere Skelett umsah, war alles schwarz. Seine komplette Wachstation war von kalter Schwärze umgeben und all die spielenden Kinder, die lachenden Mütter und sein neuer Bruder waren im Nichts verschwunden. Er schluckte schwer.  
Die knochigen Hände auf Sans‘ Schultern drehten das kleinere Monster um, sodass es gezwungen war den ehemaligen königlichen Wissenschaftler anzusehen. Dieser bildete zwei neue durchlöcherte Hände vor seiner pechschwarzen Brust und starrte mit totem Gesichtsausdruck auf seinen Gegenüber runter.  
„Gefällt es dir?“, deutete Gaster mit den Händen. „Ist diese Welt nicht so viel besser als deine eigene? All die fröhlichen Gesichter und niemand versucht dir von hinten ein Messer in den Rücken zu treiben.“ Der ehemalige Wissenschaftler schloss seinen aufgebrochenen Mund und sah selbstzufrieden aus.  
„Es ist wirklich sehr schön…“ Sans erinnerte sich an all die warmen Umarmungen und die nette Gastfreundschaft der letzten Tage. „Aber Gaster… Ich…“  
„Er lebt sein Leben weiter, Sans.“, deutete Gaster wohlwissend und streichelte mit seinem ersten Paar Hände über die Wangen des kleineren Monsters. „Er lässt sich nicht von seinem Weg abbringen. Das weißt du doch.“  
„Ja, aber… Ich… Vermisst mich mein Bruder denn kein Bisschen…?“  
Gaster dachte einen Moment nach und sein ausgefranster Mund riss lautstark ein breites Lächeln durch seinen kaputten Schädel. Der ehemalige Wissenschaftler entschloss sich zu lügen. Es wäre zu Sans‘ eigenem Besten. Die Sehnsucht nach seinem Bruder würde irgendwann abschwächen. Papyrus würde zu einer dunklen Erinnerung zerfallen, für die sich niemand mehr interessierte. Es war genau das, was der jüngere Bruder über all die Jahre provozierte. Gaster ließ diese Taten seinem Sans gegenüber nicht ungesühnt. Das kleine Skelett war bei seiner neuen Familie bestens aufgehoben. Gaster wusste das. So wie er alles wusste. Sein Lächeln wurde noch breiter.

Ein plötzlicher Kulissenwechsel erschrak Sans erneut. Als sich das kleinere Monster flüchtig umsah, erkannte er, dass er sich im Hotel Snowdin In befand. Ein lautes Krachen ließ ihn ruckartig umdrehen.  
„Ich wusste gleich, dass wir hier auf der richtigen Fährte sind!“, schnaubte Papyrus, der die Hotelbesitzerin mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf ihre eigene Rezeption schlug. „Sichert das Beweismaterial!“, befahl er gewohnt gereizt.  
Doggo hielt ein Päckchen mit Pulver in den Pfoten, das verdächtig nach Drogen aussah. Papyrus legte der wimmernden Frau währenddessen Handschellen an. Brutal packte er sie an den Haaren und zog sie wieder auf die Füße. Die kleinen Kinder des Hasenmonsters versteckten sich ängstlich hinter einer weit aufgerissenen Tür. Generell sah das Hotel aus, als wäre eine Bombe eingeschlagen. Jeder Quadratzentimeter wurde offenbar durchsucht. Eine Razzia, dachte sich Sans. Dogamy führte die Gefangene ab und Papyrus stemmte selbstgefällig seine behandschuhten Hände in die Hüften. Bei dem Verlust ihrer Mutter weinten und jammerten die kleinen Hasenkinder bitterlich.  
„RUHE!“, schrie das große Skelett sie an und alle Kinder rannten so schnell wie möglich davon.  
Sans konnte sie verstehen. Er zuckte auch unweigerlich zusammen und hatte das Bedürfnis sich rasch irgendwo zu verstecken. Doch er blieb stehen. Es fühlte sich an als wenn seine Seele tonnenschwer wäre und ihn langsam aber sicher in die Knie zwang.  
Das Verlangen diesen Kotzbrocken von Bruder einfach nur zu berühren war überwältigend. Aber offenbar hatte Gaster recht… Papyrus lebte sein Leben weiter… Er tat seine Pflichten als königliche Garde und ohne Sans als Ballast, würde das größere Skelett auch erfolgreicher damit sein. Das wussten sie beide…  
Sans fühlte sich als wenn man gerade einen großen Teil seiner Seele getötet hätte. Einfach nur leer und tot. Er stopfte seine Hände in die Taschen seiner Jacke, grinste falsch und ließ den Kopf hängen. So tot...  
Das kleinere Monster drehte sich wieder um und versuchte nicht vor Gaster zu weinen. Er wusste, dass der ehemalige königliche Wissenschaftler alles sah, auch wenn sich Sans weinend in sein Zimmer zurück zog, aber von Angesicht zu Angesicht hatte es irgendwie eine andere Qualität.  
„I-Ich hab‘s verstanden, okay…?“, murmelte Sans und starrte auf den Holzfußboden unter seinen Füßen. „Bitte… Bitte bring mich wieder zurück…“  
Gaster gluckste schauerlich und streichelte seinem Gesprächspartner kalt über den Kopf. Teerartige Masse verteilte sich auf dem sonst so weißen Schädel, doch Sans kümmerte sich nicht mehr darum.

 

Papyrus stand immer noch in dem verwüsteten Hotel. Nun, da er für einen Moment alleine war, ballte er seine Fäuste. Wut kochte in ihm auf und etwas bei dem er dachte, dass es Verlust gewesen sein musste, drückte seine geschundene Seele mit scharfen Krallen zusammen. Dass sie hier tatsächlich Drogen fanden, war ein wirklich glücklicher Zufall. So konnten sie die Razzia wenigstens weiter ausführen, ohne dass jemand Verdacht schöpfte. Doch sein nichtsnutziger großer Bruder war nicht hier. Bisher konnten sie keine Spur von ihm finden. Es war zum Verrücktwerden! Als wenn sich Sans plötzlich in Luft aufgelöst hätte!  
Erzürnt verließ das großgewachsene Skelett das Hotel und blickte sich um. Als nächstes Stand Grillby auf seiner Liste. Papyrus ekelte sich jetzt schon davor diese versiffte Bude durchsuchen zu müssen. Mit all diesen fettigen Gerüchen in der Luft und dem abgestandenen Zigarettenqualm, der die Räume füllte. Allerdings war dort die Chance hoch tatsächlich auf irgendeine brauchbare Spur zu stoßen.  
Zusammen mit Dogaressa machte sich das Skelett auf den Weg zu der Stammkneipe seines großen Bruders. Alleine bei dem Anblick der Gebäudefassade hätte Papyrus kotzen können. Wie schaffte es Sans nur sich regelmäßig hier aufzuhalten und sich dann noch den fettigen Scheiß, der hier als Essen verkauft wurde, in den Mund zu stopfen? Es würde Papyrus auf Ewig ein Rätsel bleiben.  
Mit einem Knurren stieß er die Eingangstür auf, doch Grillby saß unbeeindruckt auf einem Hocker und las Zeitung. Die Kneipe war wie leergefegt. Vermutlich hatte sich die Razzia bereits rumgesprochen und niemand wollte der königlichen Garde im Wege stehen.  
Bevor es sich erhob, legte das Flammenmonster seine Lektüre beiseite und rückte sich seine Brille zurecht. Mit einem gewohnt falschen und maßlos arroganten Grinsen empfing dieser Abzocker seine Gäste.  
„Ah, willkommen in meinem bescheidenen Interblissement! Kann ich euch etwas Zutrinken bringen?“, sprach er mit viel zu falscher Freundlichkeit.  
„Spar dir das!“, fauchte Papyrus gereizter als zuvor. „Wir sind hier um deine Bruchbude auf Drogen abzusuchen.“  
„Hm ja, davon habe ich bereits gehört. Aber bitte, tut euch keinen Zwang an.“, sprach Grillby weiterhin selbstsicher und setzte sich wieder mit seiner Zeitung in den Händen auf einen Hocker. „Lasst aber meine Flaschen ganz. Es würde zu viel Arbeit machen bei dem König Schadensersatz zu verlangen. Das fehlende Gold würde dann von euren Gehältern abgezogen werden und keiner hätte etwas davon.“  
Alleine für diesen Kommentar hätte Papyrus gerne einen der Tische grundlos in die Getränkeregale geworfen. Theoretisch wäre das sogar finanzierbar. Sans und Papyrus hatten mit ihren Jobs genug Geld gespart. Allerdings, sollte sich dieser kleine Versager nicht mehr finden lassen, würden ihre Reserven für die Miete des Hauses draufgehen. Mit nur einem Gehalt waren Miete, Nebenkosten und Unterhalt einfach nicht mehr tragbar. Auf Kurz oder Lang müsste Papyrus Snowdin verlassen und vermutlich zurück nach New Home ziehen. Das würde definitiv seine Pläne durchkreuzen. Er wollte in dieses Provinznest um möglichst schnell einen Menschen erfassen zu können. Mit der Menschenseele wäre das blutrünstige Skelett endlich stark genug um Undyne zu stürzen und ihren Posten als Kopf der königlichen Garde zu übernehmen.

„Papyrus!“, sprach Dogaressa und riss ihren Kollegen aus seinen Gedanken. „Ich rieche deinen Bruder!“  
Er wusste es! Grillby hatte etwas mit dem Verschwinden von Sans zu tun! Neugierig folgte das große Skelett dem schnüffelnden Hundemonster bis an die Bar. Dort verweilte Dogaressa bei einem Hocker und roch an diesem.  
„Hier! Das riecht wie Sans!“, betonte sie erneut und prüfte gründlich die lederbezogene Sitzfläche.  
Papyrus schlug seine Handfläche gegen seine Stirn und seufzte enttäuscht und genervt. Natürlich roch dieser Hocker nach seinem Bruder! Immerhin war das seit Jahren Sans‘ Stammplatz!  
„Such einfach weiter!“, schrie er die Hündin an. „Verdammter Köter!“  
Provoziert knurrte Dogaressa bedrohlich, doch sie zog sich lieber zurück, bevor Papyrus ganz ausrasten und sie in einem Wutanfall töten würde.  
Inzwischen waren auch Doggo und Dogamy zurückgekehrt. Beide sahen sich nachdenklich an, während sie die kleine Auseinandersetzung ihrer Kollegen mitbekamen. Offenbar überlegten sie einfach zu dritt Papyrus zu überwältigen. Doch es reichte ein scharfer Blick über die Schulter des Skelettes, sodass alle drei Hundemonster mit angelegten Ohren und eingezogenem Kopf ihrer ursprünglichen Arbeit nachgingen. Die Bar war weder außergewöhnlich groß noch stark verwinkelt. Der Großteil der Wirtschaftsfläche war mit Tischen und Stühlen bedeckt. Die Hunde schnüffelten trotzdem an den Holzdielen und an den Wänden, um zu prüfen ob es vielleicht geheime Fächer gab. Doch sie konnten rein gar nichts finden. Die einzige verbleibende Möglichkeit wäre in der Wohnung über dem Restaurant.  
Wenn Papyrus so etwas besessen hätte, hätten sich ihm bei dem Gedanken die Nackenhaare aufgestellt.  
„Grillby, bring uns in deine Wohnung. Sofort!“, befahl das Skelett und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust.  
Das Flammenmonster faltete in aller Seelenruhe seine Zeitung zusammen und stand mit gemächlichem Tempo auf.  
„Für dich tu ich doch alles.“, lächelte er weiterhin arrogant.  
Mit den Gardisten im Schlepptau ging Grillby zu einer Treppe und stieg diese hinauf. Gemütlich suchte die Flamme den Schlüssel in seinen Anzugtaschen und man konnte beinahe Rauch aus Papyrus‘ Schädel schießen sehen.  
„Ah, da ist er ja!“, grinste Grillby und hob triumphierend seinen Wohnungsschlüssel in die Luft.  
„Heute noch!!“, schrie das Skelett an den Grenzen seiner Geduld.  
Nachdem das Flammenmonster die Tür kichernd aufschloss, betrat es die Räumlichkeiten und hielt seinen Gästen die Tür auf.  
„Bitte, fühlt euch ganz wie Zuhause!“  
Papyrus ging schnurstracks an diesem arroganten Stück Scheiße vorbei und bereute es sofort. Wie angewurzelt blieb er stehen und verzog sein sonst so mürrisches Gesicht. Das hier war keine Wohnung… Das war ein gottverdammter Puff!  
Überall waren Möbel und Vorhänge mit Leopardenmuster zu sehen. Lavalampen und Rotlicht bedeckten fast jede freie Fläche. An den Wänden befanden sich zweideutige Bilder und auch welche… die sehr eindeutig waren. Papyrus traute sich gar nicht hier irgendetwas anzufassen. Eigentlich war er bereits mit dem Gedanken beschäftigt seine Stiefel, die den plüschigen Teppich auf dem Boden berührten, zu verbrennen.  
Zum Glück konnten die Hunde nicht gut sehen, das machte die Sache für das Skelett einfacher. Sollten die Köter doch hier alles durchsuchen. Papyrus hoffte inständig, dass es hier kein Schwarzlicht gab.  
„Bist du das, Schatz?“, kam eine Frauenstimme aus einem der Nebenräume.  
Die Tür öffnete sich und zwei junge und sehr spärlich bekleidete Frauen standen in dem Türrahmen. Eine von ihnen hatte lediglich ein viel zu kurzes T-Shirt und ein winziges Höschen an. Die andere stand allem Ernst in Reizwäsche und Strapse vor all den Gardisten. Hinter ihnen sah man ein genauso geschmacklos eingerichtetes Schlafzimmer, mit einem protzigen Wasserbett, welches mit Seidenbettwäsche bezogen war.  
„Oh, du hast Gäste mitgebracht!“, quietschte die junge Frau im T-Shirt. „Dann wird der Abend gleich noch schöner!“  
Dogamy hob mit einer Pfote seine Haartolle nach oben, um einen besseren Blick auf die beiden Frauen zu bekommen. Seine Rute wedelte unkontrolliert und die Zunge hing ihm raus. Dogaressa, die davon ganz und gar nicht begeistert war, packte ihren Ehemann an seinem linken Schlappohr und zog ihn brutal zu sich. Doggo hingegen hörte man nur irgendetwas leise murmeln, von wegen: „Von denen würde ich mich gerne tätscheln lassen…“  
„Nein, tut mir Leid Liebling.“, erwiderte Grillby und ließ sich auf sein Sofa nieder. „Diese reizenden Damen und Herren wollen lediglich eine Hausdurchsuchung abschließen. Danach hätte ich aber Zeit für euch.“  
Beide Frauen seufzten im Chor. Die Dame in Reizwäsche ging auf das versteinerte Skelett zu und fuhr mit einem sanften Finger über das Emblem auf seiner linken Brust.  
„Dabei steh ich so auf starke Männer in Uniform…“, schnurrte sie enttäuscht.  
Papyrus wusste nicht was er dazu sagen sollte. Er beobachtete wie beide Ladys mit schaukelnden Hüften zurück in das Schlafzimmer gingen und sich zusammen kichernd in das große Bett legten.  
Er musste sich konzentrieren! Es war wichtig was sie hier taten! Sie suchten immerhin… Sie suchten… Was zum Teufel suchten sie gleich noch mal…?


	3. Einen Monat später

Roter Sans und Blauer Sans saßen gemeinsam auf einer Parkbank und schauten dabei zu wie Papyrus und Undyne spielerisch rauften. Alphys stand neben dem tobenden Duo und kicherte verlegen.  
Es war ein ruhiger Tag und sie alle nahmen sich frei um gemeinsam den Nachmittag zu verbringen. Damit der rote Sans seinen Beitrag leisten konnte, übernahm er den illegalen Hotdogstand seines anderen Ichs, welcher sich in Hotland befand. So hatte sein Gegenstück etwas mehr Freizeit, es war leichter der königlichen Garde aus dem Weg zu gehen und mit längeren Öffnungszeiten verdienten sie auch mehr Gold. Die beiden kurzen Skelette hatten immer noch ihre Differenzen, aber sie stellten beide fest, dass unter ihren Schalen aus falschem Grinsen, schlechten Witzen und Wutanfällen trotzdem gute Kerne verborgen waren. Irgendwie rauften sie sich in ihrer festgefahrenen Situation zusammen. Vermutlich half es weiter, dass Papyrus versprach den unangenehmen Vorfall auf dem Sofa vor vier Wochen für sich zu behalten. Wer wusste schon wie sein großer Bruder auf diese Aktion reagieren würde.  
Es war nicht ganz einfach den anderen Monstern zu erklären, woher plötzlich ein drittes Skelett herkam. Sie blieben bei der Variante, dass es sich um einen verschollenen Cousin der Skelettbrüder handelte. Papyrus war nicht ganz einverstanden damit seine Freunde zu belügen, aber er sah ein, dass es wirklich schwer zu erklären war. Besonders da ihr neuer Bruder immer noch nicht erzählen wollte, woher genau er eigentlich kam. Das war alles ausgesprochen mysteriös.  
Roter Sans nippte an seiner Sportflasche. Man konnte von außen nicht sehen was sich in ihr befand, aber der blaue Sans konnte den Senf riechen. Generell soff und schlief ihr neuer Bruder seit einem Monat verdächtig viel. Als wenn ein Schalter von heute auf morgen umgelegt wurde und er sich vollkommen hängen ließ. Aber Blauer Sans maß sich kein Urteil an. Als Papyrus klein war, saß er auch oft mit so einer Flasche mit Ketchup auf dem Spielplatz, damit niemand Verdacht schöpfte. Manche depressive Phasen waren einfach stärker als andere. Da blieb nichts anderes übrig als die Zeit irgendwie zu überstehen, egal wie man es anstellte. Leider wollte ihr Gast nicht über den Auslöser reden, doch der blaue Sans war sich sehr sicher, dass es etwas mit dem anderen Papyrus zu tun haben musste. Denn diesen erwähnte der rote Sans seit dem mysteriösen Tag X nicht mehr.  
Er lehnte sich zurück und seufzte. Sein kleiner Bruder wurde von Undyne spielerisch in den Schwitzkasten genommen und flehte um Gnade. Alle drei Monster lachten, als der Fischmensch mit den Knöcheln ihrer Finger eine Kopfnuss imitierte. Es war so schön die beiden so ausgelassen spielen zu sehen. Diese Zeiten waren für ihn selber so lange vorbei, dass sich das kurze Skelett kaum mehr daran erinnern konnte.

Der blaue Sans konnte im Augenwinkel sehen, dass sein Gegenstück sich noch etwas mehr hängen ließ, als Papyrus zu Boden fiel und glücklich lachte. Undyne half ihm wieder auf die Füße und schlug ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter, sodass das große Skelett beinahe wieder hinflog.  
Er drehte sich mit einem faulen Grinsen zu seinem anderen Ich und konnte sehen, wie dieses auf den grasbedeckten Boden starrte.  
„Es war eine gute Idee hier her zu kommen.“, sprach der blaue Sans ruhig.  
„Was? Ach so, ja… Die scheinen echt Spaß zu haben.“  
„Sollen wir rüber gehen und sie etwas ärgern?“, zwinkerte das kurze Skelett seinem Gegenstück zu.  
„Nein… Ich genieße gerade die Ruhe hier. In meiner Welt ist es unmöglich sich einfach so auf eine Parkbank zu setzen. Es würde nicht lange dauern, bis sich wer von hinten anschleichen und einen abstechen würde.“  
„Wow, deine Welt klingt ja reizend. Ich finde es echt eindrucksvoll, dass du dort mit nur einem Lebenspunkt überleben kannst.“  
„War nicht mein Verdienst…“, erwiderte das rote Sans gereizter als zuvor.  
„Ja, richtig. Dein Boss.“  
„Hmpf…“  
„Hast du inzwischen mit Gaster sprechen können?“, fragte der blaue Sans und lehnte sich wieder zurück, um seinen kleinen Bruder besser im Auge zu behalten.  
„Nein. Du etwa?“  
„Nein, leider noch nicht… Ich habe das Gefühl, dass er unsichtbarer macht als sonst.“  
„Mach dir keinen Kopf. Er weiß was er tut.“  
„Das habe ich gesehen, als er in den Kern fiel.“  
Der rote Sans schnaubte amüsiert und nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus seiner Sportflasche.  
Der blaue Sans hingegen fragte sich wieso Gaster sich seit Wochen nicht blicken ließ. Lag es daran, dass der Mensch dieses Mal einfach nicht auftauchte? Hatte der ehemalige königliche Wissenschaftler mit dem Transport seines anderen Ichs die Anomalie zerstört? Vielleicht war das der Plan dahinter. Aber so selbstsüchtig war Gaster nicht. Wieso sollte er ihren Gast für seine eigenen Zwecke von dessen Bruder trennen? Besonders wenn es ihn so offensichtlich belastete. Er musste dringend mit dem Wissenschaftler reden. Sans hatte eine Idee, wo er seinen ehemaligen Chef finden konnte, doch es beschäftigte ihn, dass sein anderes Ich so abweisend reagierte. Vielleicht wollte er gar nicht mehr zurück in seine Welt. Was für ein Recht würde er sich rausnehmen, ein so gebeuteltes Monster mit nur einem Lebenspunkt zurück in diese Hölle zu schicken. Irgendwie war die ganze Situation seltsam. Es fühlte sich an, als würde etwas nicht stimmen. Etwas war passiert und er wusste nicht was. Vielleicht war es Zeit für ein ernstes Gespräch.

 

Papyrus saß hinter seinem Haus und rüttelte eine Pfanne über einem alten Campinggrill. Er hatte seine finanzielle Lage durchgerechnet und stellte fest, dass seine Goldreserven mit seinem aktuellen Lebensstil in drei Monaten erschöpft gewesen wären. Er brauchte dieses Haus in Swnordin, um seinen Plan einen Menschen zu erfassen und Undyne zu stürzen umzusetzen. Wenn das große Skelett Einsparungen vornehmen würde, würde das Gold noch für zwei weitere Monate ausreichen. Also kündigte er alles was irgendwie machbar war. Darunter den Kabelanschluss, Internet, den gemeinsamen Handyvertrag von seinem verschollenen Bruder und sich und diverse Zeitschriftenabonnements, welche eh größtenteils von Sans waren. Strom sparte Papyrus an allen Ecken und Enden ein. Darum kramte er auch diese alte Campingausrüstung aus, welche sich zuvor auf dem Dachboden befand. Mit den alten Holzkohlesäcken, die dort oben seit Jahren Staub ansetzten, konnte das große Skelett eine Woche lang den kleinen Grill betreiben und musste nicht den Herd oder den Backofen in Anspruch nehmen. Das waren 4 Kilowatt pro Stunde, die er am Tag einsparen konnte. Umgerechnet 0,22 Gold. Über die Woche verteilt also 1,54 Gold die er sparte. Das mochte nicht viel sein, aber besser als gar nichts. Anstatt die Lampen im Haus zu benutzten, verwendete das großgewachsene Skelett Kerzen. Ihm war nie bewusst, dass sie so viele Kerzen besaßen. Hatte Sans da irgendeinen seltsamen Fetisch zum Teufel?  
Papyrus ging sogar noch einen Schritt weiter. Da er sowieso noch nie ein Freund von ungesunder Küche war, entschloss er sich sein Gemüse einfach selber anzubauen. Sans‘ ehemaliges Zimmer wurde dafür zweckentfremdet. Das große Skelett sammelte alles aus der Garage und dem Dachboden zusammen, was nach Blumentöpfen oder anderen Behältern aussah. Aus dem Wald klaute er unauffällig Erde und schleppte die Säcke bis zu sich nach Hause. Ein gutes Training inklusive. Dort streute er Samen von verschiedenen Kräutern und Gemüsesorten ein. Durch das Fenster bekamen die Pflanzen genug Licht und da es auch ohne Heizung im Haus relativ lauwarm war, würden sie auch nicht erfrieren. Sollte sich Schimmel an den Wänden bilden, wäre das definitiv nicht mehr Papyrus‘ Problem, sobald ihm das Gold ausging und er umziehen musste. Alles in allem kam er auf ein Ersparnis von 933,23 Gold im Monat. Auch wenn diese Summe beachtlich war und ihm kurz durch den Kopf ging, wieso sie nicht vorher schon so lebten, roch Papyrus an seiner Kleidung und wusste wieder wieso. Es war ekelhaft. Er lebte hier wie ein Tier in einer verdammten Höhle. Seine Kleidung trug das Skelett teilweise mehrere Tage hintereinander (was vorher einfach nur undenkbar war und viel Überwindung kostete) und auch das Geschirr wurde mehrmals benutzt, um Wasser zu sparen.

Nachdem das Essen in der Pfanne fertig war, nahm Papyrus es beiseite und schüttete einen Eimer geschmolzenes Schneewasser über die Kohlen. Er verwendete nie viele, sodass es kein großer Verlust war.  
Die Schlacke schüttete das Skelett in eine Kuhle hinter dem Haus und spülte den Grill mit mehr Tauwasser ab. Anschließend stellte er das Gerät wieder in die Garage und ging mit seinem Essen rein. Dort versuchte er nicht im Dunkeln über die Teppiche zu stolpern. Vorsichtig tastete sich Papyrus bis zum Sofa vor, stellte den Teller auf ein Kissen, damit das Leder nicht beschädigt wurde, und griff das Feuerzeug von der Armlehne. Nachdem er es bis zur Fensterbank schaffte, wo die ersten Kerzen standen, war der Rest ein Kinderspiel. Er zündete den Docht einer Kerze an und war erleichtert endlich etwas sehen zu können. Die Vorhänge montierte Papyrus voraussichtlich ab, damit ihm nicht doch noch die Bude unter dem Hintern abbrannte. Zum Glück waren Rollos vor den Fenstern angebracht, sodass er sich seine Privatsphäre trotzdem erhalten konnte.  
Nach gefühlt fünfhundert weiteren Kerzen konnte sich das große Skelett endlich mit seinem Teller auf das gemütliche Sofa setzen. Für einen Moment verweilte er einfach nur und schaute sich um. Es sah aus wie in einem verdammten Kloster. Draußen tobte ein Unwetter und es war für diese Tageszeit stockfinster, ansonsten hätte er sich deine provisorische Beleuchtung gerne aufgespart. Außerdem war es… still. Das fiel dem großen Skelett sehr unangenehm auf, nachdem es aufhörte den Fernseher oder die Stereoanlage zu benutzen. Das große Haus war einfach schrecklich leer und trostlos.  
Papyrus griff nach seinen roten Stiefeln und streifte sie ab. So hatte er die Möglichkeit seine langen Beine einzuziehen und die Hacken auf dem Rand des Sofas zu platzieren. Er würde nicht riskieren mit den Absätzen der Stiefel das teure Leder zu beschädigen. Angewidert betrachtete Papyrus die leicht verdreckte Gabel, bevor er damit sein Essen aufspießte und es sich murrend in den Mund steckte.  
Das große Skelett wusste schon immer, dass sein Bruder ihm früher oder später das Leben versauen würde. Das hieß noch mehr, als er es ohnehin bereits tat. Doch dass dieser kleine Platzverschwender diese Krise durch seinen eigenen Tod auslösen würde, war etwas worüber Papyrus nie nachdenken wollte.  
Es war vielleicht etwas drastisch seinen großen Bruder seelisch zu brechen und ihn als Eigentum zu beanspruchen, aber so hatte er das kleinere Skelett immer unter Kontrolle und im Auge. Das war das Beste für sie beide. Papyrus wusste, dass irgendwann der Tag kommen würde, an dem er nicht rechtzeitig da sein würde, um seinen Bruder zu beschützen. Und er wusste, auch wenn das große Skelett es niemals zugegeben hätte, dass dieser Fall das schlimmste Ereignis seines Lebens sein würde. Dieser kleine, besoffene Nichtsnutz war Papyrus‘ einzige Schwachstelle und es tat mehr weh, als er dachte. Besonders nachdem die Razzia rein gar nichts für ihn brachte.  
Das großgewachsene Skelett versuchte seinen Verlustschmerz in das einzigrichtige umzuwandeln: Wut.  
Denn immerhin war es Sans‘ eigene Schuld! Wenn er mehr auf sich geachtet und mehr trainiert hätte, wäre das niemals passiert! Ein nutzloses Leben fand ein genauso nutzloses Ende! Und ganz ehrlich… Wenn die anderen Monster ihn nicht erwischt hätten, hätte Papyrus seinem großen Bruder irgendwann den Schädel eingeschlagen! Immer wieder versuchte ihn das kurze Skelett zur Weißglut zu treiben! Mit all den unerlaubten Ausflügen zu Grillby’s! Dass er immer wieder seine Arbeitsstelle verließ und Undynes Zorn provozierte! Oder wenn Sans wieder heulend und verstört vor der Zimmertür seines kleines Bruders auftauchte, wenn er wieder einen seiner vielen Albträume hatte…!  
Papyrus stand vor Wut zitternd auf und warf mit Wucht den Teller an die Wand. Das Essen verteilte sich an der Tapete und gebrochenes Porzellan lag zerstreut auf dem Teppich.  
Für einen Moment atmete das große Skelett schwer und ballte die Fäuste. Doch dann wurde er erstaunlich ruhig und löste seinen Todesgriff, sodass die dreckige Gabel auf den Boden fiel. Resignierend ließ sich Papyrus auf das Sofa fallen, wo er seine Ellenbogen auf die Knie stützte und sein Gesicht in den Handflächen vergrub.

 

„Uh! Das sind so viele Sorten!“  
„Entscheid dich endlich Papyrus! Wir wollen auch Nicecream haben!“, beschwerte sich Undyne.  
„Das braucht seine Zeit!“, rümpfte das große Skelett seinen Nasenrücken.  
„Wir wissen aber schon was wir nehmen! Oder Alphys?“  
„I-Ich… J-Ja…!“, stotterte die Echsenfrau schüchtern  
Die beiden größeren Monster rangelten um den ersten Platz in der Schlange und Alphys ging lieber ein paar Schritte nach hinten.  
„Was nimmst du?“, fragte der blaue Sans sein Gegenstück faul grinsend.  
„Ich denke ich nehme Schokolade. Wenn man da Senf drüber schüttet, schmeckt es fantastisch.“  
„Hey, dasselbe mache ich immer mit Vanilleeis und Ketchup.“  
„Das klingt ziemlich krank.“, runzelte das rote Sans die Stirn.  
„Du musst es versuchen. Ich nenne es den Tomatonillenardo. Es bläst dir den Kopf frei.“, zwinkerte der blaue Sans.  
„Oh mein Gott! Mir wird schon beim zuhören schlecht!“, mischte sich nun Papyrus ein.  
Beide Sans‘ grinsten sich amüsiert an. Es machte wirklich Spaß das jüngere Skelett zu ärgern.  
Nach zwanzig Minuten hatte jeder sein Eis bekommen. Alphys nahm Zitrone und Banane. Undyne Waldmeister und Walnuss. Papyrus entschied sich schlussendlich für Himbeere und Waldfrucht. Da die Gruppe den beiden kurzen Skeletten aus ästhetischen Gründen verboten hatte irgendwas über ihr Eis zu schütten, nahm der blaue Sans Vanille und Mandel. Der rote Sans hingegen starrte gedankenversunken auf sein Eis in der Hand. Auf der Waffel befanden sich eine Kugel Schokolade und eine Kugel Kirsche. Kirsche war die Lieblingssorte seines Bruders, als dieser klein war… Irgendwie fühlte er sich gerade mit Papyrus verbunden und es war ein schreckliches Gefühl.  
„H-Hey, was dagegen, wenn ich nach Hause gehe?“, fragte das schwarzgekleidete Skelett und blieb stehen.  
Die Gruppe drehte sich zu ihm um und schaute das kleine Monster enttäuscht an.  
„Jetzt schon?“, fragte Papyrus ehrlich betrübt.  
„Ist es wegen dieser Senfsache? So schlimm ist das doch nicht!“, ergänzte Undyne.  
„N-Nein, es ist nicht wegen dem Senf. M-Mir geht es gerade nicht so gut.“  
„Dann bringe ich dich heim.“, mischte sich der blaue Sans ein und legte eine knöcherne Hand auf die Schulter seines Gegenstückes. „Damit du unterwegs nicht umkippst.“  
„Schade, aber das wird das Beste sein… Ich wünsche dir eine gute Besserung! Wir holen das nach!“, lächelte Papyrus freundlich.  
„D-Danke…“  
Als sich die Gruppen in jeweils andere Richtungen drehten, stieß der Fischmensch ausversehen ihre Eiskugeln in das Schultergelenk von Papyrus. Diesem ging dank der plötzlichen Kälte ein sichtlicher Schauer durch die Knochen und er wischte sich mit seinem Handschuh die Nicecream von der Rüstung. Undyne lachte herzlich und Alphys kicherte mit ihr, während die beiden Frauen händchenhielten.  
„Hey, Undyne!“, sprach der blaue Sans amüsiert und drehte sich beim Weggehen halb zu ihr um.  
„Sag es nicht, Sans!“, keifte Papyrus genervt.  
Das ältere Monster grinste breiter.  
„Ich warne dich!!“, drohte Papyrus mit erhobenem Zeigefinger.  
„Kein Grund meinem Bruder die kalte Schulter zu zeigen.“  
„Oh mein Gott! Sans!!“  
Doch bevor das jüngere Skelett seinen beiden Brüdern nach rennen konnte, teleportierten diese sich Weg. Undyne und Alphys kringelten sich beinahe vor Lachen und bekam das plötzliche Verschwinden ihrer Freunde nicht mit.

Die beiden kurzen Skelette landeten genau in ihrem Wohnzimmer. Blauer Sans nutzte die Gelegenheit in die Küche zu huschen und Ketchup für sein Eis zu holen. In seinen eigenen vier Wänden konnte er sich glücklicherweise getrost gehenlassen. Zumindest wenn Papyrus nicht da war. Das kurze Skelett schlenderte zurück ins Wohnzimmer und bemerkte, dass sein Gegenstück immer noch auf derselben Stelle stand wie zuvor. Das schwarz gekleidete Skelett starrte auf sein schmelzendes Eis, welches tröpfchenweise einen Weg auf den Teppich fand. Erst jetzt bemerkte der Sans dieser Welt, dass sein Gegenstück zitterte und mit aller Gewalt versuchte nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. Doch je mehr das Eis in seinen Knochenhänden schmolz, desto lauter wurde das Wimmern und später auch das Schlurzen.  
Blauer Sans ging davon aus, dass sein anderes Ich wieder einen von seinen Durchhängern hatte, wie es oft der Fall war. Besonders nach einer großen Portion Senf. Scheinbar war dieser emotionale Ausbruch allerdings größer und tiefer als sonst. Der rote Sans blickte nicht mal auf, als sich eine knöcherne Hand auf seine Schulter legte. Diese Geste sorgt nur dafür, dass die ersten Tränen ihren Weg nach draußen fanden.  
„Hey…“, begann der blaue Sans vorsichtig und schaute sein anderes Ich an. „Was ist denn los?“  
Das schwarz gekleidete Skelett versuchte sich die Tränen wegzuwischen, wobei ihm das Eis aus der zittrigen Hand fiel. Mit einem nassen Geräusch verteilte sich die geschmolzene Masse als Fleck auf dem Fußboden. Dieses simple Szenario brach restlos alle Dämme. Das kurze Monster brach bitterlich in Tränen aus und hielt sich seinen Ärmel vor das Gesicht. Dieses verdammte Eis war wie sein Leben. Ein haltloses durcheinander, das niemand mehr haben wollte. Es fühlte sich an, als wenn ihm sein kleiner Bruder und die Liebe seines Lebens ein weiteres Mal aus den unfähigen Händen glitt. Es war so unfair!  
Roter Sans schlug gereizt die fremde Hand von seiner Schulter. Er würde so gerne seinem neuen Bruder die Schuld an all dem geben. Doch das war nicht richtig. Die beiden hatten die ganze Zeit versucht ihm irgendwie zu helfen.  
„Du verstehst das ja doch nicht…“, brummte das schwarz gekleidete Skelett und drehte sich weg, in der Hoffnung auf etwas mehr Freiraum.  
„Dann wird es Zeit, dass du es mir erklärst.“, sprach das andere Monster ruhig und leckte an seinem mit Ketchup überzogenem Eis.  
„Er ist nicht immer schlecht, weißt du?“ Es fühlte sich an, als wenn sich der weinende Sans für seinen Zustand rechtfertigen müsste. „Wir hatten auch wirklich schöne Zeiten miteinander!“ Er schaute auf den Boden und rieb sich mit der rechten Hand den linken Oberarm. „Ich vermisse ihn, okay?!“  
Der blaue Sans hörte aufmerksam zu und beobachtete sein anderes Ich. Er ging zurück zum Kücheneingang und warf den Rest von seinem Eis in die Mülltonne. Offenbar war dieser mürrische Kotzbrocken endlich bereit zu reden.  
„Aber wenn er dich ständig schlägt und behandelt wie sein persönliches Haustier, dann sollte man die ganze Sache vielleicht doch überdenken. So sehr es auch schmerzt.“  
„Er tut mir doch nur weh, weil er es gut mit mir meint! Immer wenn ich in meinem Training nachlasse, wenn ich Sicherheitslücken habe, wenn ich zu unvorsichtig bin… Der Boss wollte mich doch nur schützen!“ Der rote Sans bekam verlegen etwas Farbe im Gesicht. „Und manchmal tut er es, weil ich es möchte…“, murmelte er leise.  
„Du willst von ihm geschlagen werden?“  
Das schwarz gekleidete Skelett hoffte eigentlich, dass sein Gegenstück den letzten Satz nicht hörte. Aber so viel Glück hatte er natürlich nicht. Er biss seine Reißzähne zusammen und tat so, als wäre Papyrus nicht sein Bruder, sondern sein Partner. Das war schließlich der Zustand, der ihrem Zusammenleben am nächsten kam, auch wenn sie es nie offiziell so betitelten.  
„Ich mag es halt etwas rauer. Und Papyrus mag es seine Macht zu demonstrieren. Wir haben beide etwas davon!“ Der rote Sans schaute verlegen in das fassungslose Gesicht seines anderen Ichs. „Ach komm schon! Als wenn du dir nicht hin und wieder mal den Hintern versohlen lassen würdest!“, protestierte er mit noch mehr Röte im Gesicht und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Moment, du und dein Bruder habt ein Verhältnis miteinander? Und du nennst meinen Tomatonillenardo krank??“  
„Daran ist nichts Krankes! N-Nicht wirklich… Glaube ich…“ Die beiden kurzen Monster starrten sich an und eine sehr unangenehme Spannung trat auf. „Ich dachte ihr wärt genauso drauf! Was denkst du was das für ein Schock war rauszufinden, dass dein Papyrus noch eine verdammte Jungfrau ist!“, platzte er heraus ohne nachzudenken. „E-Es ist eben kein Vergleich zu meinem Bruder! Du kannst da keine Parallelen ziehen!“, rechtfertigte sich der rote Sans weiter und die Farbe in seinem Gesicht wurde immer intensiver. „Es ist doch wirklich nicht meine Schuld, dass mein Seelenverwandter ausgerechnet im Körper meines kleinen Bruders zur Welt kam, oder?! Ich hätte es mir auch anders gewünscht! Dann müsste ich nicht immer in der Öffentlichkeit so tun als würde ich ihn hassen! Vielleicht hätten wir sogar schon Kinder!“ Auch wenn Papyrus die Kleinen garantiert nicht in seine Nähe lassen würde, solange die Gefahr bestand, dass sie seine Uniform vollkotzen oder ihn an sabbern könnten.

Der blaue Sans wusste nicht was er dazu sagen sollte. Offenbar war die Beziehung der beiden anderen Brüder weit verzwickter als angenommen. Das würde auch dieses krankhafte Klammern erklären. Angst, eine Prise Liebe, dazu viel Abhängigkeit und ein quasi nicht existentes Selbstwertgefühl waren der perfekte Cocktail und Nährboden einer Borderline-Persönlichkeitsstörung. Sein anderes Ich hatte vermutlich in der Vergangenheit so eine Angst von Papyrus verlassen zu werden, dass er seinem kleinen Bruder blind ergeben wurde und sich halsüberkopf in seinen Peiniger verliebte, nur damit dieser bei ihm blieb. Ob diese Gefühle auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhten, wusste der blaue Sans nicht. Auf der anderen Seite wusste er allerdings wie schlimm es sein konnte, wenn man die einzige Person in seinem Leben verlor, die einem wirklich etwas bedeutete. Zu oft sah er seinen Papyrus sterben. Es war jedes Mal schrecklich.  
„Verdammt…! Ich hätte dir das niemals sagen sollen! Und jetzt habe ich auch noch Kopfschmerzen!“, wimmerte der rote Sans verletzt und wischte sich die letzten Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln.  
„Nein, es ist schon okay. Ich weiß nicht wie eure Welt funktioniert. Sicherlich war dieser Zusammenschluss sinnvoll für euch.“, beschwichtige der blaue Sans sein anderes Ich. „Aber wenn es dir die ganze Zeit so schlecht ging, wieso hast du nichts gesagt?“  
„Was hätte ich denn sagen sollen? Hätte ich euch die Ohrlöcher voll heulen sollen, dass mein Bruder mich nicht mal vermisst? Dass er weiterhin all seine beschissenen Pflichten als königliche Garde erledigt, ohne auch nur einen Gedanken an mich zu verschwenden?!“  
„Woher willst du denn wissen, dass das der Fall ist? Vielleicht vermisst er dich genauso wie du ihn.“ Auch wenn das irgendwie unwahrscheinlich war, dachte sich der blaue Sans.  
„Gaster hat es mir gezeigt. Ich habe im Traum gesehen wie Papyrus mit einem Team aus Spürhunden eine Drogenfahndung durchführte. Und wie immer ging er voll in seiner Arbeit auf! Ohne mich, wohlgemerkt! Es ist nun mal so, dass mich niemand braucht… Nicht er und auch sonst keiner…“  
Der blaue Sans stellte verärgert fest, dass sein Gegenstück ihn wieder belogen hatte. Von wegen Gaster meldete sich einfach nicht. Aber wieso sollte sich der ehemalige königliche Wissenschaftler so querstellen? Das machte irgendwie alles keinen Sinn. Er musste dringend mit seinem damaligen Chef reden und ein paar Dinge klarstellen.

 

Papyrus hatte trotz schlechtem Wetter das Haus verlassen. Diese Räumlichkeiten waren zu leer und bargen zu schlechte Erinnerungen. Die frische Luft würde ihm gut tun. Auch wenn sie ihm mit Windstärke Zehn ins Gesicht klatschte.  
Das großgewachsene Skelett konnte die Zeit auch genauso gut nutzen und seine Fallen überprüfen. Vielleicht hatte sich ein Mensch bei diesem Sturm in eine verirrt.  
Er stapfte durch den hohen Schnee des Waldes und blickte öfter nach oben. Die Tannen um Papyrus herum bogen sich und knarrten bedrohlich. Es war sicherer ein Auge auf die Bäume zu behalten, bevor sie umfielen und ihn unter sich begruben.  
Der Wald war dunkel und gefährlich. Wenn Papyrus nicht so eine gut trainierte und ausgeprägte Magie besessen hätte, wäre dieser Aufenthaltsort das reinste Selbstmordkommando. Niemand würde es wagen den Gardisten anzugreifen. Doch man konnte nie vorsichtig genug sein. Eine Gruppe von aggressiven Monstern oder ein guter Glücktreffer und das große Skelett würde schwere Wunden davontragen. Verletzungen waren im Untergrund gleichzusetzen mit einem Todesurteil. Da konnte man sich gleich die Augen verbinden und sich eine Zielschreibe auf die Brust kleben. Zum Glück wurde er nie ernsthaft im Kampf verletzt. Meistens starben seine Gegner vorher. Lediglich ein paar Narben blieben über die vielen Jahre zurück, wie die zwei langen Risse um Papyrus‘ linker Augenhöhle. Diese zog sich das Skelett in seiner Jugend zu, als eine Gruppe anderer Halbstarker versuchten ihr Opfer in eine Ecke zu drängen. Keiner von ihnen überlebte, doch ein Bärenmonster schaffte es mit einem kräftigen Hieb seiner Pranken und Krallen den Schädel des Skelettes zu brechen. Papyrus würde diesen Schmerz nie wieder vergessen. Er erinnerte ihn daran, dass er niemals seine Deckung fallen lassen durfte. Die damalige Verletzung wuchs so gut es eben ging wieder zusammen, doch die Narben würden für immer bleiben. Eine gute Warnung für die Zukunft.  
Und genauso war es auch mit Sans. Der Schmerz seinen großen Bruder zu verlieren sollte ihn zukünftig daran erinnern, dass er nie wieder jemanden so nah an sich ran lassen durfte. Soziale Kontakte, Familie, Freunde… Sie alle waren nicht mehr als Sicherheitslücken, die früher oder später ausgenutzt werden würden. Papyrus lernte aus seinen Fehlern. Andernfalls wäre er in diesem Höllenloch bereits qualvoll verendet.

Ein ungewöhnliches Geräusch weckte die Aufmerksamkeit des Skelettes. Durch das Unterholz waren flackernde Lichter zu sehen und trotz dem starken Wind konnte man flüsternde Stimmen vernehmen. Vorsichtig schlich das blutrünstige Monster durch die Büsche des Waldes. Er versuchte sich mit dem Wind zu bewegen, um keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Papyrus hockte sich hinter einen dicken Baum und schob die wehenden Blätter des Unterholzes beiseite. Dort, mitten im Wald, befand sich offenbar eine kleine Monsterfamilie. Mutter, Vater und zwei kleine Kinder. Sie sahen seltsam aus, wie eine Mischung aus Hamster und Eidechse. Generell waren auch die erwachsenen Monster nicht wirklich groß. Bestenfalls gingen sie dem räuberischen Skelett bis zu den Knien.  
Die scheinbare Mutter dieser winzigen Sippschaft versuchte mit einer Taschenlampe den Weg zu finden. Schwerer Fehler, dachte sich Papyrus und grinste teuflisch.  
„Kommt schon! Wir müssen weiter, solange der Sturm tobt! Das ist unsere einzige Chance diesen Wald zu durchqueren! Kein anderes Monster kommt bei dem Wetter hier her!“, sprach der Vater und half seinen Kindern über einen vermoderten Baumstamm zu klettern.  
Ah, offenbar war das eine dieser Familien, die sich den Großteil des Tages versteckt hielten und sich wie Kakerlaken nur raus trauten, wenn die Luft rein war. Viele Monster lebten so. Jedenfalls die die zu schwach waren sich zu wehren. Papyrus konnte spüren wie seine Jägerslust erwachte und er vergaß fürs erste seine Fallen.  
Für Monster wie ihn war diese possierliche Familie nicht mehr als kostenlose Erfahrungspunkte, um noch stärker zu werden. Auch Kleinvieh machte bekanntlich Mist. Also schlich das großgewachsene Skelett seiner Beute nach. Natürlich hätte er sie einfach mit ein oder zwei Angriffen problemlos töten können, doch er wollte die Angst in ihren Gesichtern sehen.

Als die kleinen Monster an eine Lichtung kamen, blieben sie für einen Moment stehen. Der Vater kramte eine Karte aus seinem Rucksack, doch diese war durch den Schnee sofort durchgeweicht. Dank dem Wind riss das Papier an den Kanten, wo die winzigen Krallen versuchten sie festzuhalten. Ganz offensichtlich hatten sie sich verlaufen. So ein Pech aber auch. Papyrus‘ Gesicht verfinsterte sich voller Mordlust.  
Zögerlich nahm der Vater seine beiden Kinder an die Hand und führte sie über die zugeschneite Lichtung. Ein gefährlicher Moment, wenn sie sich nicht verstecken konnten. Doch bevor die Familie irgendeine Chance hatte zu reagieren, schossen Knochenwände aus dem Boden. Sie versperrten die Fluchtwege zu den Seiten und lotsten die kleinen Monster geradeaus, weiter in den Wald hinein.  
Der Vater versteckte seine Kinder hinter sich und alle drehten sich um. Aus dem dunklen Waldstück, aus dem sie gerade eben kamen, sahen sie nur ein rotes Leuchten.  
„LAUFT!“, schrie die Mutter und die Familie setzte sich in Bewegung.  
Papyrus grinste amüsiert und folgte seiner Beute. Allerdings hielt das Skelett immer etwas Abstand. Er war einfach viel schneller mit seinen langen Beinen und diese Jagt machte jetzt schon zu viel Spaß. Das große Monster wusste genau wohin er die kleine Familie hin führte. Sie hatten keine Chance, egal was sie taten. Es war wie eine Katze die mit einer Maus spielte. Das Ende war gewiss, aber der Spaßfaktor ließ sich noch erhöhen.  
Immer wenn seine Opfer unerlaubt abbiegen wollten, tauchten neue Knochenwände auf und hielten sie auf Kurs.  
„Los! Lauft! Ich versuche uns Zeit zu verschaffen!“, brüllte der Vater durch den Sturm und schob seine Familie vorwärts.  
Mutig drehte sich das Hamsterwesen um und stellte sich seinem Angreifer. Papyrus verlangsamte seine Schritte und ging gemächlich auf sein Opfer zu. Da hatten sie also einen freiwilligen Todeskandidaten. Witzig, dass immer irgendwer den Helden spielten musste. Natürlich tat er dasselbe für seinen Bruder, allerdings konnte sich Papyrus wenigstens verteidigen.  
Der Vater nahm einen Zweig und hielt ihn vor sich, während er zitternd beobachtete wie eine lange und dünne Gestalt auf ihn zu ging. Ein Skelett. Eine Monsterrasse die bei dem König gerne für ihre magischen Fähigkeiten gesehen war. Das Hamsterwesen wusste, dass das sein Ende war, aber er würde es diesem Haufen Knochen nicht so einfach machen!  
Das rechte Auge von Papyrus loderte bedrohlich rot. Eigentlich brauchte er hier diese Art von Magie nicht. Sie strengte auf Dauer an und war für weit mächtigere Gegner gedacht. Doch die Wirkung schien sie nicht zu verfehlen. Sein winziges Opfer zitterte am ganzen Leib und versuchte… Den großen Papyrus mit einem Zweig zu bedrohen? Das Skelett musste sich zusammenreißen, denn es hätte beinahe ausversehen gelacht.  
„Komm nicht näher!“, brüllte der Vater und hielt das Stöckchen in den Händen nach oben.  
„Und wenn doch?“, grinste das größere Monster und machte einen Schritt nach vorne. „Willst du mir dann mit deinem Zahnstocher das letzte Mittagsessen aus den Reißzähnen kratzen?“  
„Ich habe dich gewarnt!“, sprach das Hamsterwesen und holt aus.  
Mit einem kräftigen Wurf schleuderte der Vater den Zweig auf seinen Feind zu. Allerdings wehte der Wind das Stück Holz zur Seite und es verschwand in einem Gebüsch. Papyrus schaute der ‚Waffe‘ verständnislos nach und fixierte danach mit hochgezogener Augenhöhle wieder sein vollkommen entmutigtes Opfer. Dieses ging ein paar Schritte zurück, bevor es sich gänzlich umdrehte und über die Lichtung rannte. Papyrus erhob seine Hand und ein paar Knochen erschienen mitten im Weg des Vaters. Unverhoffte rannte er genau gegen die Barriere und landete auf seinem Hintern. Das Skelett, welches sich wirklich sehr amüsierte, wanderte mit zügigen Schritten auf das kleinere Monster zu. Er konnte hier nicht ewig mit diesem Versager spielen, sonst würde der Rest entkommen.  
Eine große Hand packte den Kopf des Hamsterwesens und hob es hoch. Zitternd blickte der Vater in das rot flackende Auge seines Peinigers. Dieser zog seine Mundwinkel in einer teuflischen Art und Weise nach oben und drückte zu. Eine simple Handbewegung reichte und der Kopf des kleineren Monsters zerquetschte. Der pelzige Körper löste sich in Staub auf und wurde vom Wind davon getragen. Wie erwartet gab dieser Versager kaum Erfahrungspunkte, aber verdammt fühlte sich das gut an!

„Kommt Kinder, schnell!“, wies die Mutter ihre Schützlinge an, während sie durch den Wald rannten.  
„Aber Mama, ich kann nicht mehr!“, weinte das kleinste der Monster und blieb stehen.  
„Ist gut mein Schatz, wir schaffen das! Aber du musst noch etwas durchhalten. Für mich, okay?“, sprach die Mutter und legte liebevoll ihre pelzigen Hände auf die Schultern ihres jüngsten Kindes.  
Beide lächelten sich an. Bald würden sie in Sicherheit sein. Das dachte das kleine Kind jedenfalls, bevor ein großer und spitzer Knochen wie ein Pfeil aus dem Dickicht geschossen kam und den Kopf seiner Mutter durchbohrte. Für einen Moment wurde das weibliche Hamsterwesen von dem Knochen an einen Baum gepfählt, bis sie ebenfalls zu Staub zerfiel.  
„Eckstein, Eckstein, alles muss versteckt sein.“, kam Papyrus‘ düstere Stimme aus der Dunkelheit des Waldes.  
Das ältere Kind fing an zu rennen, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste. So lief es halt im Untergrund. Die Schwachen blieben auf der Strecke! Das jüngere Kind hingegen blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und blickte auf den Knochen, welcher im Baum steckte.  
„Mama…?“, flüsterte es traumatisiert und bemerkte nicht, dass sich zwei rote Stiefel hinter ihm befanden.  
Das kleine Hamsterwesen blickte mit Tränen in den Augen nach oben, ohne sich zu rühren. Kommentarlos hob Papyrus sein rechtes Bein und trat auf sein Opfer drauf. Sofort verpuffte der schwache Körper zu Staub. Das waren drei, fehlte also noch einer. Das räuberische Grinsen des Skelettes ließ keinen Moment nach.

Das letzte Kind jedoch rannte so schnell wie es konnte. Es gab einfach keine Chance, dass sein Vater oder sein kleiner Bruder überlebt haben könnten. Wenn es jetzt stehenbleiben würde, wäre es das sichere Ende. Doch während das Kind panisch über den verschneiten Waldboden lief, bemerkte es nicht den hauchdünnen Draht, welchen es gerade durchbrochen hatte. Ein Stahlkäfig schnappte aus dem Schnee heraus zu und sperrte das Hamsterwesen ein. Ängstlich griffen die kleinen Hände nach den Gitterstäben. Es war definitiv gefangen. Aus reiner Verzweiflung versuchte es sich durch das Metall zu nagen, doch es war hoffnungslos.  
„Na sieh mal an.“, kam die bedrohliche Stimme näher. „Was ist mir denn da in die Falle gegangen?“  
Das Kind konnte seine Seele in der Brust hämmern fühlen. Die Angst in den weit aufgerissenen Augen war beinahe greifbar.  
Das Skelett hockt sich neben den Käfig und betrachtete seine zitternde Beute. Er liebe es einfach so viel Kontrolle und Macht zu haben. Es schickte einen angenehmen Schauer durch seine Wirbelsäule.  
„Du hast Glück, kleiner Scheißer. Ich habe diese Falle eigentlich für einen Menschen gebaut.“ Er beugte sich etwas weiter zu dem Kind runter. „Und weißt du was wir hier mit Menschen machen?“  
„S-Sie w-werden g-ge-getötet…?“  
„Scheint da hat jemand in der Schule aufgepasst.“, sprach das Skelett und richtete sich wieder auf. „Aus genau diesem Grund haben mein Bruder und ich eine kleine Besonderheit in dieser Falle eingebaut. Willst du sie sehen?“  
Das Kind wollte gerade etwas sagen, doch Papyrus drückte bereits grinsend den Knopf an der Oberseite des Käfigs. Spitze Stacheln schossen aus dem Metallboden und durchlöcherten alles, was sich in der Falle befand. Der Wind wehte den Staub zwischen den Gitterstäben davon und das große Skelett atmete zufrieden durch. Das war genau das was der Arzt verschrieben hatte, dachte sich Papyrus. Jetzt könnte er eine Zigarette vertragen.


	4. Endlich wieder bei dir

Gaster stand inmitten des heftigen Sturmes, doch er konnte weder die Kälte des Windes, noch die Nässe des Schnees spüren. Seine Welt war weit dunkler als dieser Wald. Und doch verfolgte er alle Geschehnisse, die sich im Untergrund abspielten. Interessiert beobachtete der ehemalige königliche Wissenschaftler die Jagd auf die kleine Monsterfamilie. Papyrus sah deutlich glücklicher aus, als es sein großer Bruder war. Wenn Gaster es nicht besser wüsste, würde er denken, dass das jüngere Skelett mit der Sache abgeschlossen hätte. Die dunkle Gestalt war sich im Klaren, dass sich die Sache in Kürze zuspitzen würde. Trotz all den Misshandlungen und der unsagbaren Folter, war das Band der blutrünstigen Skelettbrüder einfach zu stark. Schade…  
Generell machte es nur wenig Sinn sich weiterhin vor Sans zu verstecken. Das kleine Monster hatte so schon Probleme genug sich an die Vergangenheit zu erinnern. Die Gefahr war zu groß, dass Sans größere Erinnerungslücken erlitt als nötig, wenn Gaster nicht sein Gedächtnis ankurbelte. Immerhin war das kurze Skelett sein Ticket zurück in die Realität. Zu gerne hätte er dieser Version von Sans geholfen und dessen egomanischen Bruder bestraft.  
Gaster sah zu Papyrus rüber, der eifrig seine ausgelöste Falle wieder aufstellte und vorsichtig Schnee über ihr verteilte. Mit den Händen in die Hüften gestemmt und sehr zufrieden sah das jüngere Monster auf sein Werk. Ein Goldstück für deine Gedanken Papyrus, dachte sich Gaster und neigte leicht den Kopf. Er beobachtete wie das Skelett in der linken Tasche seiner schwarzen Lederhose kramte und eine flache Metallbox heraus nahm. Der ehemalige Wissenschaftler kannte dieses Behältnis. Er wusste, dass das ein Geschenk von Sans war. Vor fünf Jahren, an Papyrus‘ Geburtstag. Der jüngere Bruder war wütend, dass Sans wieder gegen ihre Nichts-Schenken-Regel verstieß. Doch Gaster wusste es besser. Er sah wie sich Papyrus später im Schutz seines Zimmers über das Geschenk freute. Wieso war dieser Dickkopf nur so kompliziert? Es könnte tatsächlich gut zwischen ihnen laufen, wenn dieser Faktor nicht wäre.

Gaster glitt ein wenig näher an Papyrus heran, als sich dieser hinter einen Baum stellte. Der Wind konnte ihn auf die Art und Weise nicht voll treffen. Schelmisch schlich der ehemalige Wissenschaftler um den Stamm der Tanne herum und blickte über die Schulter des Skelettes. Papyrus öffnete die Box. Er entnahm eine Zigarette und ein Sturmfeuerzeug. In aller Ruhe zündete sich das Skelett den Glimmstängel an und nahm einen tiefen Zug, bevor er das Feuerzeug zurück in die Box legte und diese wieder in seine Tasche schob. Gaster wusste, dass er in Kürze woanders gebraucht werden würde. Er konnte es deutlich sehen. Es war einfach zu faszinierend die lebenden Kreaturen des Untergrundes zu beobachten. Bei dem Anblick des rauchenden Monsters erinnerte sich der ehemalige Wissenschaftler an den Geschmack von Tabak. Er war schon immer neugierig und wollte es damals wenigstens ein Mal ausprobiert haben. Es war ekelhaft, aber so real. Manchmal stellte sich Gaster vor wie er all diese Dinge tun würde. Wie sie sich anfühlen, riechen oder schmecken würden. Es war so lange her…  
Vielleicht war es ganz gut, dass er sich nicht mehr verstecken wollte. Wissenschaft war eine erstaunliche Sache. Das Aufstellen von Thesen und die Überprüfung ihrer Richtigkeit war ein sehr großer Bestandteil dieser Arbeit. Und manchmal musste man damit leben, dass die eigenen Berechnungen falsch waren. Gaster sah genau, dass Papyrus seine Hand unbewusst in seiner linken Hosentasche behielt. Seine Finger berührten das Metall der Box.  
In dem anderen Zeitstrang allerdings bahnte sich etwas an. Gaster seufzte. Und er freute sich darauf. Nur wenige Leute kamen ihn besuchen.  
„Ich muss mit dieser teuren Scheiße aufhören…“, hörte er Papyrus murmeln.

 

Blauer Sans schaffte es sein Gegenstück etwas zu beruhigen und beide Skelette saßen auf dem grünen Sofa im Wohnzimmer. Sie unterhielten sich erstaunlich offen und auch wenn viele Dinge aus dieser anderen Welt bei ihm auf Unverständnis stießen, versuchte er sich kein Urteil zu erlauben. Die Geschichten aus dem anderen Zeitstrang waren grausam und nur schwer vorstellbar. Der blaue Sans verspürte eine ungewöhnliche Dankbarkeit, dass er hier vergleichsweise ruhig sein Leben verbringen durfte. Natürlich war Chara immer noch ein Problem, aber zusätzlich hatte sein anderes Ich auch noch einen Menschen bei sich rum laufen. Irgendwie schämte sich das kurze Skelett für sein Verhalten. Eigentlich ging es ihm gut. Er hatte den tollsten Bruder der Welt, fantastische Freunde, einen Job der nur wenig Arbeit machte und ein sicheres Zuhause. Und trotzdem ließ er sich ständig hängen. Der andere Sans hatte nichts davon und er versuchte trotzdem immer mit allen Mitteln und Wegen alles so gut es ging auf die Reihe zu bekommen. Auch wenn die Zeit mit ihrem Gast nicht ganz einfach war, hatte der blaue Sans wenigstens etwas gelernt. Und er würde sich in Zukunft daran erinnern.

„Ein Mal nahm Papyrus an einem kleinen Wettkampf teil, das war vor seiner Zeit in der königliche Garde.“, erzählte das schwarz gekleidete Skelett. „Natürlich gewann er. Ich habe damals ein Video davon gemacht. Ich schaue es mir heute noch gerne an.“  
„Ich weiß was du meinst. Ich habe so viele Bilder von Papyrus auf dem Handy, dass ich bereits mehrmals eine größere Speicherkarte kaufen musste.“, grinste der blaue Sans ehrlich.  
„Ja.“, lachte das andere Monster etwas traurig. „Dein Papyrus lässt das sicher auch gerne zu.“  
„Und wie! Es war sogar seine Idee bei ungewöhnlichen Orten mit mir auf seinen Schultern Selfies zu machen. Er stellt diese Bilder auf sein Profil im Internet.“  
„Mein Bruder würde mich wahrscheinlich irgendwo aussetzen, wenn ich sowas tun würde. Darum fotografiere ich ihn immer heimlich. Es wäre schade, wenn wir später nichts hätten, um uns an die Anfänge zu erinnern. Es passiert einfach so viel.“, sinnierte der rote Sans.  
Das andere Monster griff in seine Hosentasche und holte sein Telefon raus. Er tippte ein paar Mal auf das Display und hielt dann seinem anderen Ich das Gerät vor die Nase. Auf dem Bildschirm waren Sans und Papyrus zu sehen. Wie erwähnt befand sich der Ältere auf den Schultern seines kleinen Bruders. Im Hintergrund war eine wunderschöne Schneelandschaft zu sehen. Offenbar standen beide auf einer Art Berg oder einem hohen Hügel. Die großen Lichter gingen gerade gemächlich an (oder aus?) und die sonst so weiße Fläche schimmerte rosa. Beide Skelette sahen auf dem Bild glücklich aus.  
„Das ist echt schön.“, gestand der rote Sans durch seine Offenheit etwas verlegen. „Würdest du mir das schicken?“  
„Klar, kein Problem.“  
Das schwarz gekleidete Skelett holte ebenfalls sein Telefon aus seiner Hosentasche. Es war ein altes Aufklappmodell, das schon an allen Ecken und Kanten beschädigt war. Doch mehr brauchte er nicht. Er gab Papyrus gerne die neueren Telefone, wenn sie durch ihre Verträge in der Lage waren wieder eines zu bekommen.  
Über Bluetooth war das Foto schnell verschickt und der rote Sans suchte das Bild in seiner Galerie. Es kam tatsächlich an. Mit Glück würde es auf dem Gerät bleiben, selbst nachdem der Mensch den Zeitstrang zurücksetzte. Wehmütig blätterte das kurze Monster in den alten Fotos und seufzte.  
Der blaue Sans blicke überrascht zu seinem Gegenstück, als dieses ihm das kaputte Handy in die knöcherne Hand drückte. Ein Playsymbol war dem Bildschirm zu sehen. Sans drückte auf einen abgegriffenen Knopf in der Mitte der Tastatur und das Video startete.

Zu sehen war ein schwarz und rot gekleideter Papyrus, mit Reißzähnen und einem vernarbten Gesicht. Der blaue Sans musste für einen Moment schlucken. Noch nie zuvor hatte er so viel Boshaftigkeit und Hass in den vermeidlichen Augen einer anderen Person gesehen. Und schon gar nicht in dem sonst so unschuldigen Gesicht seines kleinen Bruders. Vor ihm lag ein junger Werwolf im Dreck und schien schwer verletzt zu sein. Das große Skelett schlenderte selbstsicher auf das andere Monster zu und hielt diesem einen Knochen unter das Kinn, sodass der Werwolf gezwungen war ihn anzusehen. Teuflisch grinsend holte Papyrus aus und schlug seinem Opfer den Kopf ein. Der blaue Sans zuckte automatisch in Sympathie zusammen. Die Hand voll Monster, welche um das kleine Gelände herum standen, jubelten und der Sieger posierte dramatisch für seine Fans, während er seinen rechten Stiefel auf den Haufen Staub vor sich stellte.  
„Yeah! Das ist mein Bruder!“, hörte man die nasale und kratzige Stimme des roten Sans brüllen.  
Papyrus ging auf die Kamera und damit auf seinen älteren Bruder zu. Er blieb vor ihm stehen und verschränkte wütend die Arme vor der Brust. Seine Blicke waren tödlich.  
„Was zum Teufel tust du da?!“, keifte das größere Skelett, mit einer deutlich raueren Stimme als der der blaue Sans es gewohnt war. Als wenn diese Version ketterauchen würde.  
„Ich halte diesen Moment für die Nachwelt fest! Wenn du erst mal Kopf der königlichen Garde bist, wird man bestimmt einen Dokumentarfilm über dich drehen! Das hier könnte ich dem Studio dann teuer verkaufen!“  
„Wie schaffst du es nur immer so dämlich zu sein?! Steck das verdammte Handy wieder weg, bevor ich es dir in den Rachen stopfe!!“  
„Aber Boss! Das hier wird ein Meisterwerk!“  
„Ist das so?“, sprach Papyrus nachdenklich und nahm einen Moment später seine Hände nach oben, als wenn er ein Bild vor seinem geistigen Auge sehen würde. „Ich habe da auch eine spontane Vision. Ich nenne sie: Sans, das Skelett, welches die Nacht in der Garage verbrachte.“  
„W-Was…?“  
„Produktion und Regie: Der große Papyrus!“, sprach das jüngere Monster weiter und drehte sich weg, um seinen Bruder alleine stehenzulassen. „Das wird ein Klassiker!“, ergänzte er und marschiert davon.  
Die Kamera drehte sich stark und zeigte das mürrische und wütende Gesicht des roten Sans‘.  
„Für alle die das hier sehen… Sagt dem König, dass der Mord gerechtfertigt war!“, knurrte dieser deutlich angepisst und der Bildschirm wurde schwarz.

Der blaue Sans blickte noch eine Weile auf das beendete Video, bis das Display dunkel wurde. Das war er also. Das kurze Monster konnte beim besten Willen nicht verstehen, wie man so ein selbstgerechtes Arschloch mögen oder gar lieben konnte. Er blickte zur Seite, um seinem Gegenstück sein Telefon zurückzugeben. Verwunderte stellte der blaue Sans fest, dass sein anderes Ich gegen die Rückenlehne gelehnt eingeschlafen war. Feuchtigkeit schimmerte in seinen Augenwinkeln. Vermutlich war der andere Sans von seinen emotionalen Ausbrüchen vollkommen erschöpft.  
Das wache Monster rutschte vorsichtig von dem grünen Sofa runter und legte das Handy neben das andere Skelett. Es war nicht nötig ihn zu wecken. Ehrlich gesagt passte es dem blauen Sans ganz gut in den Kram. Er schlüpfte zurück in seine rosa Plüschpantoffeln, die er aus Bequemlichkeitsgründen ausgezogen hatte, und ging leise zur Haustür. Diese öffnete er langsam, schlich sich nach draußen und schloss die Tür wieder leise.

 

Papyrus stand in seinem Wohnzimmer und betrachtete die neu entzündeten Kerzen. Er war müde und zündete nur wenige an. Der Schein war angenehm gemütlich. Als wenn hier und da schwache Leselampen leuchten würden. Das Licht flackerte und gab dem Raum, dank der dunkelroten Tapete und den schwarzen Möbeln, den Anschein eines Kerkers. Papyrus machte sich eine mentale Notiz, dass er sich für seine neue Wohnung auch Kerzen besorgen sollte. Und vielleicht ein paar Ketten an der Wand? Oder ein Kellerabtei, wo er sich einen echten Kerker einrichten konnte. Ja, er schaute wieder in die Zukunft und es war ein befriedigendes Gefühl. Die Jagd durch den Wald weckte neue Lebensgeister. Als wenn ihm der Sturm den Kopf frei geblasen hätte. Da wo vorher ein heilloses Durcheinander an Emotionen war, als Sans noch lebte, und an derselben Stelle, wo der Schmerz ihn auffraß, als sein Bruder starb… Genau dort war nun alles taub. Es war erleichternd und befreiend. Vielleicht auch ein Bisschen beunruhigend, aber das große Skelett war einfach froh, dass es vorbei war. Mit Glück würde ihn diese bestimmte Stelle in seiner Seele nie wieder belästigen.  
Papyrus nahm sich vor, sich selber für diesen Erfolg zu belohnen. Er nahm sich eine Kerze, ging in die Küche und öffnete den Kühlschrank. Dort griff er nach einer Packung Schwarzbrot, ein paar kleine Partytomaten, Margarine und eine Salatgurke. Das Skelett schloss den Kühlschrank wieder und betrachtete mit der Kerze in der Hand die Arbeitsfläche. Auf dieser stand eine Auswahl von Geschirr, welches noch nicht so dreckig schien, dass man es dringend abwaschen müsste. Das war Papyrus‘ neues System um Wasser zu sparen. So konnte das Skelett wenigstens zwischen Pest und Cholera wählen, wenn es um alte Essensreste ging.  
Er schnappte sich einen Teller, auf dem sich ein paar Brotkrümel befanden, und schüttle ihn über der Spüle aus. Anschließend legte Papyrus die Gurke auf den Teller und nahm sich ein scharfes Messer, welches er einen Tag zuvor benutzte um Karotten zu schneiden. Die Kerze stellte das Skelett in eine dreckige Tasse, sodass sie nicht umfallen und irgendeinen Schaden anrichten konnte. Eigentlich war es ganz nett im Kerzenschein zu arbeiten.  
Papyrus schnitt die Salatgurke in Scheiben. Anschließend öffnete das große Monster die Schublade links neben sich und entnahm eine Rolle Plastikfolie. Davon riss er ein Stück ab und verstaute die Rolle wieder in der Schublade. Papyrus wollte nicht, dass sein Essen anfing auszutrocknen, also wickelte er die restliche Gurke ein und legte sie zusammen mit der Packung Brot wieder in den Kühlschrank. Gemütlich bestrich das Skelett die einzelnen Brotscheiben mit der Margarine und legte die Gurkenscheiben darauf. Auf einem Holzbrett neben dem Kühlschrank, auf dem auch der Messerblock stand, befanden sich ein paar Gewürze. Salz und Pfeffer wurden über das Gemüse gestreut und die Tomaten neben die Brotscheiben auf den Teller gelegt. Das sah doch sehr gut aus. Nach dem kleinen Tobsuchtanfall vorhin hatte Papyrus leider immer noch Hunger. Gleich morgen früh musste das Skelett den Dreck von der Wand kratzen. Glücklicherweise dachte er damals mit und kaufte zusammen mit Sans die etwas teurere Wandfarbe, welche man auch nass abwischen konnte.

Mit dem Teller in der einen Hand und der Kerze in der anderen, ging Papyrus zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Dort platzierte er die Kerze zurück in ihren Ständer und ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen. Das Skelett überschlug seine langen Beine und stopfte sich eine Tomate in den Mund. Ja, das war so viel besser. Mit dem Entschluss sich etwas Gutes zu tun, nahm Papyrus die Fernbedienung und schaltete den Fernseher und den DVD-Player ein. Eine Stunde. Das würde ihn nicht arm machen.  
Der Vorspann begann und Papyrus war sich nicht sicher, ob er diesen Streifen kannte. Er hatte selten Zeit sich seine Lieblingssendung anzusehen, geschweige denn hier stundenlang zu hocken und sich einen Film reinzuziehen. Vermutlich war das eine DVD von Sans. Es würde zu diesem faulen Nichtsnutz passen.  
Papyrus biss von seinem Gurkenbrot ab und lehnte sich entspannt zurück. Auf dem Bildschirm sah man eine Monsterfrau, die den Unterkörper eines Kraken und den Oberkörper eines Fuchses hatte. Sie trug nur einen BH und kämmte sich die Haare vor ihrem Schminkspiegel.  
Das Skelett runzelte die Stirn und aß eine weitere Tomate. Er hatte so eine Vorahnung… Und auch das würde bedauerlicherweise zu Sans passen.  
Im Film klingelte es an der Tür und die Frau stand erstaunt auf. Sie ging (oder eher schlängelte sich mit ihren Tentakeln) durch ihr Schlafzimmer und öffnete ihrem Besuch. Es erschien ein muskelbepackter Typ mit einer Kiste Wasserflaschen über der Schulter. Oh Sans, dachte sich Papyrus… Du hast wirklich nie den Hals voll bekommen, oder? Perverses Stück Scheiße…  
Es kam wie es kommen musste. Um ehrlich zu sein sogar mehrmals. Und obwohl es doch eine ansprechende Wirkung hatte, fand Papyrus den Streifen einfach nur billig. Da kannte er bessere Pornos, die er sich zusammen mit Mettaton angesehen hatte, als sie die Nacht miteinander verbrachten. Wenigstens war er dabei nicht frustriert und alleine, wie es vermutlich sein verstorbener Bruder war, als er sich diesen Mist ansah.  
Papyrus war ein Bisschen hin und her gerissen zwischen Verachtung und der Frage, ob er damals nicht genug für diesen kleinen Idioten war. Was sollte Sans mit solchen Filmchen, wenn sich der große Papyrus dazu herab ließ und sich um seinen wertlosen Bruder kümmerte? Doch anstatt sich zu ärgern, stellte das Skelett fest, dass die Stelle in seiner Seele tatsächlich taub blieb. Das war ein sehr gutes Zeichen.  
Seine behandschuhte Hand tastete gedankenversunken auf dem Teller umher. Ein prüfender Blick bestätigte, dass kein Essen mehr vorhanden war. Das machte aber nichts. Papyrus war satt und zufrieden mit sich selber. Das erste Mal seit sechs Wochen. Er stand auf, ging in die Küche und stellte den Teller in die Spüle. Mit dem Gemüsesaft sollte er den Teller morgen doch lieber abwaschen.

Gemächlich ging Papyrus durch das Wohnzimmer, schaltete den Fernseher aus und stapfte die Treppe hinauf. Dort öffnete er seine Zimmertür und ging zu einer Kommode. Anschließend kramte das Skelett ein schwarzes Tank Top eine schwarze Hotpants aus den Schubladen. Das waren die perfekten Schlafsachen. Bequem und luftig. Einfach seine Favoriten. Also griff Papyrus seinen rechten Stiefel und streifte ihn ab. Ordentlich stellte er diesen neben die Kommode. Anschließend den linken Stiefel. Mit seiner neuen Kleidung bewaffnet machte sich das Skelett auf den Weg ins Badezimmer. Die Sachen legte Papyrus auf den Rand des Waschbeckens und zog die dünne Metallbox mit seinen Zigaretten aus seiner Hosentasche. Das Feuerzeug in der Box benutzte er um zwei Kerzen in dem Raum anzuzünden. Im Ernst, langsam gefiel ihm diese Beleuchtung.  
Die Box und das Feuerzeug legte Papyrus ebenfalls auf das Waschbecken und begann sich zu entkleiden. Seine stinkende Uniform warf das große Skelett auf einen übervollen Wäschekorb neben der Waschmaschine. Papyrus griff nach dem Wasserhahn in der Dusche und stellte das Wasser an. Kalt war es bereits ein echt gutes Gefühl auf den Knochen. Irgendwie freute er sich auf seinen Umzug. In der neuen Wohnung würde er wie gewohnt jeden Tag duschen können. Das Skelett stellte sich unter das lauwarme Wasser und schloss seine Augenhöhlen. Das war wirklich viel, viel besser. Nun konnte es für ihn endlich wieder bergaufgehen.

 

Der blaue Sans schlich um das Haus herum und stand nun vor der verschlossenen Garagentür. Er prüfte die Umgebung. Niemand sah ihn, sehr gut. Das Skelett teleportierte sich in den Raum und atmete tief durch. Er war schon lange nicht mehr hier. Zu lange, wenn man bedachte, wie wichtig diese Räumlichkeiten waren. Sans drückte auf den Lichtschalter an der Wand nach kurzem Flackern erwachten die kalten Neonröhren an der Garagendecke zum Leben. Dieser Raum war immer noch so trostlos wie all die Jahre zuvor. Staub türmte sich auf jeder Fläche auf. Nur auf dem Griff einer Schublade war die Schicht nicht ganz so hoch. Es machte Sans jedes Mal traurig. Doch dieser Ort hatte eine besondere Verbindung. Er hoffte, dass Gaster hier in der Lage wäre mit ihm zu sprechen.  
„Gaster? Hörst du mich?“, fragte Sans in die Leere des Raumes.  
Es kam keine Antwort. Nur ein kleines Echo seiner eigenen Stimme, die von den gefliesten Wänden zu dem kurzen Monster zurückgeworfen wurde. Irgendwie war dieser Versuch lächerlich, aber besser als gar nichts, oder?  
„Gaster! Ich muss wirklich mit dir reden!“, versuchte es Sans erneut.  
Das Skelett war sich sicher, dass sein ehemaliger Chef ihn genauestens hören und sehen konnte. Es war selten böswillige Absicht, wenn Gaster nicht antwortete. Oft ging es einfach nicht anders. Es kostete offenbar viel Kraft sich, für jemanden der nicht mehr existierte, in der Realität aufzuhalten.  
Doch dann bewegte sich etwas. Zumindest dachte Sans, dass er etwas sah. Mit angestrengtem Blick fixierte das kurze Skelett die Wand vor sich. Vielleicht war das alles Einbildung, aber er hatte den Eindruck, dass er ganz leicht und verschwommen zwei durchlöcherte Hände erkennen konnte. Sie formten in Gebärdensprache ein Wort. Immer und immer wieder. Es war wirklich sehr schwer zu erkennen. Und dann waren sie weg. Sans jedoch verstand die Botschaft. Nach schön G, spielen wir nach deinen Spielregeln, dachte sich das Skelett und teleportierte sich davon.  
Als Sans sich in seiner neuen Umgebung umsah, stellte er zufrieden fest, dass niemand dort war. Die Höhle am Wasserfall glitzerte gewohnt wunderschön und die Echoblumen gaben dem Wasser ein atemberaubendes Leuchten. Sans liebte diesen Ort. Er konnte sich mit seinem Teleskop ewig die funkelnden Steine an der Höhlendecke ansehen und sich vorstellen, dass es Sterne wären. Er nahm sich vor, sollte er es irgendwann schaffen Gaster zu befreien und die Anomalie zu vernichten, dann würde das kurze Skelett zusammen mit dem ehemaligen Wissenschaftler hier her kommen und ihm all seine ausgedachten Sternenbilder zeigen. Vielleicht würde es auch einer der Zeitstränge sein, indem die Barriere eingerissen wird. Dann wären die echten Sternenbilder natürlich viel interessanter. Wobei es auch egal war, solange Gaster wieder da wäre…

Sans setzte sich in Bewegung. Er wusste genau wohin er gelotst wurde. Bisher trafen sie sich erst ein einziges Mal hier, doch diese Begegnung würde das kleine Monster nicht so schnell vergessen. Eigentlich war es von seiner Seite aus purer Zufall. Gaster hingegen glaubte nicht an Zufälle und vermutlich hatte er dabei auch recht. Es passte zu gut. Genauso wie in diesem Moment, in dem Sans vor einer weißen Holztür stehenblieb. Sie befand sich in einer Steinwand und sah genauso fehl am Platz aus, wie sie es auch tatsächlich war. Zögerlich starrte Sans auf die Klinke und ballte unbewusst seine Hände, die sich in den Taschen seines Hoodies befanden. Es ist nur Gaster, versuchte sich Sans einzureden. Du vermisst ihn. Öffne die Tür und sag ihm einfach hallo. Ignoriere sein verstümmeltes Aussehen. Es wird alles gut. Irgendwann. Sans atmete tief durch und legte seine rechte Hand auf die Türklinke. Sachte öffnete er die hölzerne Barriere und sah einen seltsam und unheimlich beleuchteten Gang.

Ein letztes Mal schaute sich das kurze Skelett misstrauisch um, anschließend betrat es die mysteriösen Räumlichkeiten. Die Holztür knallte hinter Sans zu und ein seltsames Gefühl drückte auf seine Seele. Vorsichtig ging das kleine Monster den Gang entlang und endete in einem hellen Raum. Inmitten dieses Raumes befand sich Gaster. Genauso wie beim letzten Mal. Sans musste schlucken und sich zusammenreißen. Besonders als sich diese teerartigen Gestalt regte und die ungleichen Augenhöhlen des ehemaligen Wissenschaftlers das kleinere Skelett fixierten. Sans grinste hilflos und versuchte lässiger zu wirken, als er war.  
„Hey G, lange nicht gesehen.“  
Gasters ausgefranster Mund weitete sich glücklich und seine Mundwinkel brachen seinen Schädel weiter auf. Es ging ein gruseliger Schauer durch Sans‘ Knochenmark. Es war so unglaublich tragisch, was aus dem klügsten Kopf des Untergrundes wurde… Und dazu noch einer so freundlichen Person.  
„Es ist schön dich wiederzusehen, Sans.“, deutete Gaster mit seinen scheinbar schwerelosen Knochenhänden. „Du siehst erholt aus. Das freut mich.“  
„Ja, irgendwie lässt sich der Mensch dieses Mal ganz schön Zeit. Es tut meinem Teng gut, wenn nicht alle die ich liebe am laufenden Band sterben. Du weißt, das geht auf Dauer ganz schön auf die Knochen.“  
Gaster verzog etwas das Gesicht. Genauso wie er es immer bei den Wortspielen des kleineren Skelettes tat. Gefangen zwischen der Anerkennung seiner Liebenswürdigkeit und den Kopfschmerzen, die diese schlechten Witze einem bereiteten konnten. Sans Grinsen wurde automatisch etwas entspannter.  
„Ich würde zu gerne mit dir schwatzen, aber wir wissen beide, dass du nicht ewig hier bleiben kannst…“, begann Sans etwas betrübt und blickte kurz auf den weißen Fußboden. „Es geht um mein anderes Ich, das du zu Papyrus und mir schicktest. Er muss zurück in seinen Zeitstrang.“  
Gaster zögerte einen Moment, als wenn er über seine Antwort nachdenken würde. Es bedrückte ihn, dass Sans deutliche Trauer in seiner Stimme trug.  
„Ich weiß.“, begann der ehemaliger Wissenschaftler und sein Lächeln nahm deutlich ab. „Ich dachte, dass ich ihn retten könnte. Ich wusste, dass du und Papyrus ihn immer gut behandelt hätten. Doch offenbar habe ich das Ausmaß der Situation etwas unterschätzt… Es war eine Fehlkalkulation… Es tut mir leid…“  
Sans hatte das Bedürfnis nach vorne zu gehen und die schwarze Gestalt in die Arme zu schließen. Doch er wusste es besser. Es würde Gaster ablenken und es schwieriger machen sich in dieser Welt zu halten. Es tat weh.  
„Kümmerst du dich darum, dass er wieder zu seinem Bruder kommt…?“  
„Ja… Ich wollte seinen Papyrus für sein egoistisches Verhalten strafen, aber alles kam ganz anders.“, deutete der ehemalige königliche Wissenschaftler weiter und machte eine nachdenkliche Pause. „Er hat buchstäblich den ganzen Untergrund nach seinem Sans abgesucht. Ich glaube, dass diese Zuneigung nicht ganz unbegründet ist.“  
Das kleinere Skelett konnte sich bereits denken, was Gaster damit meinte. Er zeigte seinem Gegenstück mit Absicht eine Situation, die dem roten Sans helfen sollte sich von seiner Abhängigkeit zu lösen. Diese Methode war zu drastisch. Es fehlte das Feingefühl. Immerhin schien sein anderes Ich weit sensibler zu sein, als er selber, trotz dieser harten Schale. Allerdings war es schön, dass die unerschütterliche Liebe seines anderen Ichs offenbar doch nicht auf taube Ohren stieß. Die Bitte den kleinen Grießgram wieder zurückzuschicken fühlte sich nun richtiger an.  
Sans blickte wieder einen Moment auf den Fußboden und scharrte hilflos mit seinem linken Fuß auf den weißen Fliesen.  
„Es ist schön dich wieder zu sprechen. Ich habe dich vermisst…“, sprach er leise und vermied jeden weiteren Augenkontakt.  
Er wusste, dass Gaster nur mit seinen Händen antworten würde, doch er konnte es im Moment nicht ertragen. Sie standen noch eine ganze Weile still in diesem seltsamen Raum und beide Monster starrten betrübt auf den Fußboden.

 

Sans saß mit seinem Bruder an einem Tisch bei Grillby’s. Das kurze Skelett versuchte aufmerksam zuzuhören, aber er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Papyrus hielt die rechte Hand seines Bruders, in aller Öffentlichkeit, über der Tischplatte. Das hatte sein kleiner Bruder noch nie zuvor getan und es war wirklich schön. Und verdammt seltsam. Aber in erster Linie schön.  
„Du hättest Undyne sehen sollen! Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass ich ihre dumme kleine Aufgabe so schnell erledigen konnte!“, sprach Papyrus gewohnt stolz und klaute eine Pommes von Sans‘ Teller.  
Das ältere Monster fand das schon immer irgendwie niedlich. Auch wenn niedlich nicht das Wort der Wahl wäre, wenn es um den großen und schrecklichen Papyrus ging. Das große Skelett wollte nie etwas bei Grillby bestellen und verfluchte diesen Laden. Doch wenn sie gemeinsam in der Kneipe saßen, dann bediente er sich immer mal wieder heimlich an dem Teller seines Bruders, nur um so zu tun, als wäre nie etwas gewesen. Sans hatte diese Aktionen nie kommentiert. Papyrus war schon immer extrem anspruchsvoll und er würde niemals Geschirr, Essen, Besteck oder ähnliches anrühren, wenn vorher bereits jemand anderer da dran war. Nur bei Sans nahm sich das größere Skelett ganz dreist das Messer und die Gabel und schnitt sich ein Stück von dem Essen ab. Oder er genehmigte sich ungefragt einen Schluck aus Sans‘ Bierflasche. Manchmal riss er dem kürzeren Monster auch die Zigarette aus dem Mund und rauchte sie selber weiter, wenn er es zu eilig hatte und weiter musste. Es war vielleicht nur unbewusst, aber das kleinere Skelett wertete diese Gesten immer als eine Art von Zuneigung und Vertrauen.  
Vollkommen verträumt starrte Sans auf die große Hand, die die seine festhielt und fuhr mit dem Daumen über die behandschuhten Fingerknöchel. Er war sich sicher, dass wenn sie in einem Comic leben würden, dann würden jetzt definitiv lauter kleine Herzen um seinem Kopf umher fliegen.  
„Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?!“, keifte Papyrus plötzlich und sein großer Bruder schreckte auf.  
„J-Ja klar. Und wie ging es dann weiter?“  
Das größere Skelett betrachtete seinen Gegenüber kritisch, aber fuhr dann doch mit seiner Geschichte fort.

Es war schön wieder zuhause zu sein. Er war doch wieder in seinem Zeitstrang, oder? Ein mulmiges Gefühl machte sich in seinem Brustkorb breit und Sans sah sich um. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass sich keiner der anderen Gäste bewegte. Selbst Grillby blieb in seinen Bewegungen stehen, während er ein frisch abgewaschenes Glas polierte. Die Blicke des kleineren Skelettes flogen zurück zu seinem Bruder, der zwar munter am Erzählen war, aber keinen Ton mehr von sich gab. Oh… Das würde einiges erklären… Der rote Sans seufzte und die Erkenntnis, dass er nur träumte und er sich Papyrus wieder nur einbildete, schmerzte. Er drückte die Hand seines Bruders, als wenn er ihn damit irgendwie festhalten konnte. Doch Sans wusste es besser. Sobald er aufwachte, war alles weg. Wie immer.  
Das kurze Monster zuckte zusammen, als sich etwas Kaltes auf seine freie, linke Hand legte. Sofort schoss Sans‘ Aufmerksamkeit auf die Tischplatte. Zu sehen war eine lange, knöcherne und durchlöcherte Hand, die sich auf seiner platziert hatte. Das kleinere Skelett blickte zur Seite und sah Gaster auf dem Stuhl links neben ihm sitzen. Naja, nicht wirklich sitzen, denn sein teerartiger Körper tropfte an den Seiten der Sitzfläche vorbei und verteilte sich unheimlich auf dem Holzfußboden.  
„Hey, Gaster… Möchtest du auch was trinken…?“, murmelte Sans falsch grinsend und schob dem ehemaligen Wissenschaftler seine Senfflasche rüber.  
Dieser drehte seinen Kopf leicht, sodass schwarze Masse aus seinem ausgebrochenen Mund auf die Tischplatte kleckerte. Sans hingegen sah ihn gleichermaßen hoffnungsvoll und hoffnungslos an. Als wenn das jüngere Monster auf eine Reaktion warten würde. Gaster ließ eine weitere Hand erscheinen, sodass er kommunizieren konnte.  
„Es tut mir leid…“, sprach die dunkle Gestalt in Gebärdensprache.  
„Was meinst du? Es hat dir nichts leidzutun. Du hattest all die Jahre recht. Das hier…“, Sans deutete auf sich, Papyrus und ihre verschränkten Hände. „…wird niemals passieren.“  
„Ich habe dich belogen, um dich zu schützen, Sans.“  
Das kleinere Skelett verlor sein falsches Grinsen und runzelte die Stirn. In wie weit belogen??  
„Papyrus wäre an deinem Verschwinden beinahe zerbrochen. Er ist nur viel zu stolz um sein Elend zu zeigen. Ich dachte, ich würde dir helfen, wenn du dich von ihm lösen könntest.“  
„Halt, Moment! Das heißt, er vermisst mich doch???“, sprach Sans aufgeregt und sprang von seinem Stuhl auf. „Und… Und du bist Schuld, dass Papyrus leiden musste?!“, ergänzte das kurze Monster deutlich wütender.  
Gasters Gesicht sah leer aus. Nach all den Wochen, in denen Sans litt wie ein getretenes Tier, regte ihn nicht auf, dass Gaster ihm all dies antat, sondern dass er seinen Bruder in eine unangenehme Lage brachte? Das erste Mal seit sehr, sehr langer Zeit, fehlten dem ehemaligen königlichen Wissenschaftler die Worte.  
„Bring mich wieder zurück in meinen Zeitstrang!“, fauchte Sans noch ein Stück gereizter.  
Gaster starrte das vor Wut schwer atmende Skelett vor sich an und seufzte resignierend. Immerhin kam er aus genau diesem Grund hierher. Vielleicht würde Sans ihm diesen Frevel irgendwann wieder verziehen können…

 

Sans erwachte laut keuchend und saß ruckartig wieder auf dem Sofa. Immer diese beschissenen Träume! Er konnte nicht glauben, dass Gaster ihm so etwas antat. Das erwartete das kurze Skelett von vielen Leuten, aber nicht von ihm! Sans war einfach nur wütend und enttäuscht und… Überrascht, dass es hier so dunkel war. Hatte er den ganzen Tag verpennt?  
Das kleine Monster sah sich um und ein Schauer ging durch seine Knochen. Hier sah es aus wie in einer gottverdammten Folterkammer. Wollten seine neuen Brüder, dass sich ihr Gast heimisch fühlte? Vielleicht hatte Blauer Sans all das heimlich hergerichtet.  
Das schwarzgekleidete Skelett stürzte sich auf der Sitzfläche ab, um sich bequemer hinzusetzen. Es fiel ihm sofort auf, dass das Sofa nicht mehr mit grünem Stoff bezogen war, sondern mit schwarzem Leder. Moment… Konnte es sein??  
Sans sah sich sofort um und erkannte die schwarzen Möbel, die dunkle Tapete, das zerkratzte Treppengeländer und auch einen bekannten Riss um Teppich, der damals entstand, als Papyrus seinen großen Bruder mit sich schleifte und sich dieser panisch in dem Teppich festkrallte. Er war tatsächlich wieder zuhause… Er… Er war wieder zuhause!  
Auch wenn sich Sans diese Beleuchtung nicht erklären konnte, da sein Bruder nichts von Kerzen hielt, aber das war ihm eben total egal! Er wollte nur noch nach oben rennen, die Zimmertür dieses Egomanen öffnen und ihm um den Hals fallen. Vermutlich würde das größere Skelett ihm dafür den Kiefer brechen, doch das wäre es wert!  
Gerade als Sans aufsprang und die Treppe hoch rennen wollte, war ein lautes Knallen zu hören.  
„Wer zum Teufel ist da?!“, knurrte die unverkennbare Stimme von Papyrus und seine schlanke Gestalt stand auf dem Balkon im ersten Stock.  
Der ältere Bruder schaute nach oben und er konnte seine Seele förmlich tanzen spüren. Offenbar machte sich das größere Skelett gerade bettfertig. Er trug seine Schlafkleidung und er hielt ein Stück Zahnseide in der Hand. Papyrus hingegen wirkte wie eingefroren, als er runter in das Wohnzimmer blickte.  
Sans war schon ganz schwindlig vor Aufregung. Nach Gasters Aussage malte sich das kleinere Skelett aus, dass Papyrus ihn in die Arme schließen würde. Dass er froh sein würde, dass sein großer Bruder endlich wieder da war. Immerhin vermisste er ihn, nicht wahr? Vielleicht war das die Chance sich endlich näherzukommen. Ihre Beziehung zu festigen. Es würde so schön werden! Das war zumindest das, was ihm seine glückliche Seele sagte. Als Sans in die starren Augenhöhlen seines kleinen Bruders blickte, traf ihn die Realität allerdings wie ein Hammerschlag.  
Ihm wurde auf einmal sehr schmerzhaft klar, dass er sechs Wochen lang weg war. Verschwunden. Ohne jede Spur. Papyrus musste gedacht haben, dass sein Bruder abgehauen wäre. Oder sogar ermordet wurde. Und nach all der Zeit, in der das jüngere Monster offenbar unter diesem Verlust litt und gegen seinen verborten Stolz ankämpfte, stand die Ursache all dieser Probleme einfach so wieder in ihrem Wohnzimmer. Es musste so wirken, als wenn Sans sechs Wochen später doch noch spontan zurückgekrochen kam, nachdem er seinem Bruder das Leben ganz bewusst zur Hölle machte. All seine euphorische Freude wandelte sich schlagartig um in Angst. Denn das würde sich der große Papyrus auf gar keinen Fall bietenlassen.

Das großgewachsene Skelett starrte runter ins Wohnzimmer. Er musste zwei Mal das Monster in seinem Haus begutachten, um auch ganz sicher zu sein, dass er sich nicht verguckt hatte. Doch der Goldzahn, welcher in der runden Visage des anderen Skelettes glitzerte, und dieser lächerliche Gesichtsausdruck, waren schlicht unverkennbar. Papyrus war einfach nur fassungslos. Da hatte er es nach all der Zeit und all der Mühe endlich geschafft über dieses kleine Stück Scheiße hinwegzukommen und dann stand Sans wieder auf der Matte, als wenn nichts wäre! Dann war sein Bruder also doch entlaufen und nicht tot! All den Ärger wegen diesem beschissenen Feigling!  
Die zuvor so angenehm taube Stelle inmitten Papyrus‘ Seele riss bei dem Anblick wieder auf und blutete regelrecht tausende Emotionen aus.  
Erst jetzt bemerkte das jüngere Monster, dass es sich vollkommen unbewusst in Bewegung gesetzt hatte. Er ging die Treppe hinunter und ließ seinen Bruder nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen. Dieser schien die Situation endlich begriffen zu haben und drückte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand hinter sich. Vermutlich in der Hoffnung, dass er irgendwie in ihr verschwinden konnte.  
Die wesentlich größere Gestalt von Papyrus stand nun vor Sans und warf einen bedrohlichen Schatten auf das kleinere Monster. Schweiß lief diesem von der Stirn und das falsche Grinsen zuckte ängstlich und nervös.  
Dem jüngeren Bruder gingen in dieser Sekunde so unendlich viele Gedanken durch den Kopf und seine Seele schmerze unangenehm. Die roten Punkte in Papyrus‘ schwarzen Augenhöhlen zuckten minimal hin und her, als wenn sein Verstand einen Marathon laufen würde.  
Bildlich gesprochen war es so, als wenn Verstand und Seele des großgewachsenen Skelettes einen inneren Dialog führen würden.  
„Das war’s! Brech ihm jeden Knochen im Leib!“, schrie sein Verstand.  
„Du weißt genau, was du zu tun hast, Papyrus.“, beriet ihn seine Seele.  
„Wenn er damit davon kommt, wird uns nie mehr irgendjemand ernstnehmen!“  
„Du kannst ihn auch noch später bestrafen. Du musst ihn dafür nicht umbringen!“  
„Wir sind nicht so schwach, dass wir jetzt nachgeben werden!“, schrie der Verstand lauter.  
„Jetzt halt mal die Luft an! Jedes Mal höre ich mir dein dummes Gequatsche an! Halt endlich mal die Fresse! Du kannst ihn später haben! Zuerst werde ich ihn mir vorknöpfen!“, knurrte seine Seele und der Verstand wurde erschreckend ruhig.  
Natürlich war dieses Gespräch nur ein Teil von Papyrus‘ Fantasie, denn er wusste nichts mit dieser Situation anzufangen. Doch es fühlte sich an, als wenn seine schmerzende Seele gewonnen hätte. Es war wahr, denn er konnte Sans jeder Zeit für all diese Scheiße bestrafen. Vielleicht hatte er bis dahin auch kreativere Ideen dafür. Seine Seele brummte indes ungeduldig in seinem Brustkorb und schob ihren Besitzer gegen seinen Willen nach vorne.

Sans sah nach oben in das ausdrucksstarke Gesicht seines Bruders. Er hatte ihn bisher erst ein Mal in diesem Zustand gesehen. Damals war das ältere Monster nach einer durchzechten Nacht bei Grillby’s zu besoffen um selber zu laufen. Papyrus holte ihn ab und legte wiederwillig das kleinere Skelett über seine Schulter. Auf dem Nachhauseweg wurde Sans durch das Schaukeln so schlecht, dass er seinem Bruder den Rücken vollkotzte. Das größere Skelett ließ seinen Bruder schockiert in den Schnee fallen und musste diese Situation erst mal verarbeiten. Sans war noch nie in seinem Leben so schnell wieder so nüchtern. Man konnte deutlich sehen, wie Papyrus kurz davor war seinen Bruder endgültig umzubringen. Doch irgendwie entschied sich das jüngere Monster doch dagegen. Kommentarlos ließ er das kurze Skelett im Schnee liegen und ging weg. Erst am Tag darauf hatte Papyrus eine sehr detailliert ausgearbeitete Liste von verschiedenen Bestrafungen zusammengestellt. Die darauffolgende Woche war die reinste Hölle.  
Doch wie damals wusste Sans nicht wie sich sein Bruder entscheiden würde. Die Chancen standen gut, dass er heute sterben würde. Dabei wollte er doch die ganze Zeit wieder zurück! Es war ja nicht so, als wenn er eine Wahl gehabt hätte!  
Plötzlich packte ihn eine starke Hand am Hals und zog das kleine Skelett auf dessen Zehenspitzen. Panisch versuchte sich Sans nach oben zu drücken, damit nicht all sein Gewicht auf seinen schmerzenden Halswirbeln lastete. Das war es also… Wäre er doch in dem anderen Zeitstrang geblieben! Aber wenigstens konnte er bei seinem Bruder sein. Es wäre trotz allem ein glücklicher Tod. Sein Boss hasste es berührt zu werden, doch das war nun egal, nicht wahr? Sans hielt sich mit der linken Hand an dem fremden Handgelenk fest und begann mit der rechten über die Wangenknochen seines Bruders zu streicheln. Nun war er bereit für sein Ende. Doch irgendwie veränderte sich der Blick des größeren Skelettes. Als wenn er nun aufgrund dieser Streicheinheiten eine Entscheidung getroffen hätte. Sans‘ falsches Grinsen ließ nach und er wartete auf den finalen Schlag.

Vollkommen unerwartet schoss nicht Papyrus‘ Faust nach vorne, sondern sein Kopf. Das größere Monster drückte seine Reißzähne gegen die seines Bruders. Ein Skelettkuss. Etwas womit Sans nicht mal im Traum gerechnet hätte. Vollkommen erschlagen von dieser Situation, starrte er seinen jüngeren Bruder an. Sans kannte diesen Ausdruck in den halb geöffneten Augenhöhlen des anderen Monsters. Es war Papyrus‘ Schlafzimmerblick. Sofort hatte das ältere Skelett das Gefühl, als würden seine Knochen aus Gummi bestehen. Sans‘ fing unwillkürlich an dümmlich gegen die Zähne des anderen zu grinsen und sein sonst so weißes Gesicht wurde tiefrot. Sein Verstand hatte sich soeben offiziell verabschiedet. Papyrus schien dies zu bemerken und ergriff wie immer die Initiative. Selbst bei Intimitäten war Sans einfach zu nichts zu gebrauchen. Doch damit würde sich das größere Skelett später beschäftigen. Im Moment war es ihm egal, denn das hier ging definitiv alles zu langsam für seinen Geschmack. Papyrus nutzte seine freie Hand und packte schmerzhaft das Kinn seines Bruders. Mit Daumen und Zeigefinger drückte er gewaltsam die Kiefergelenke von Sans auseinander. Mit einem leisen und etwas gequälten Stöhnen gehorchte das kleinere Skelett und öffnete bereitwillig seinen Mund. Papyrus grinste finster. Das war schon eher wie es zu laufen hatte. Er neigte seinen Kopf und schob Sans ohne Vorwarnung seine lange Zunge aus Ektoplasma in die Kehle. Sehr gründlich erforschte das jüngere Skelett die Mundhöhle seines großen Bruders. Es war lange her und der besitzergreifende Teil von Papyrus‘ Seele hatte das Bedürfnis sein altes Revier neu zu erkunden. Immerhin war Sans sein verdammtes Eigentum. Niemand sonst hatte das Recht mit seinem Spielzeug zu spielen. Wenn er an Sans Spuren eines anderen Monsters finden würde, würde sein nichtsnutziger Bruder nicht mehr mit nur einem Goldzahn auskommen können.  
Zufrieden alles so vorgefunden zu haben, wie es immer war, zog sich Papyrus zurück und betrachtete seinen kleinen Gefangenen. Dieser sah seinen Bruder voller Liebe und Treue an. Als wenn das größere Skelett ein Gott wäre. Papyrus mochte diesen Ausdruck. Auch wenn Sans dabei Speichel aus dem Mundwinkel lief.  
„B-Boss…“, wimmerte das kurze Monster aufgrund des Verlustes.  
Er wollte diese Zunge zurück in seinem Mund haben. Er wollte weiteren Körperkontakt. Doch Sans würde brav das nehmen, was sein Bruder ihm gab. So wie es sich für ein gut erzogenes Haustier gehörte. Aus Gewohnheit und Instinkt wagte sich das ältere Skelett nicht seine große Liebe zu drängen. Papyrus würde wütend werden und mit unvollendeten Dingen verschwinden.  
„Habe ich dir erlaubt zu reden?!“, knurrte das großgewachsene Skelett und es war deutlich ein Zittern in dem kleineren Körper vor ihm zu sehen.  
Er wusste, dass diese Reaktion keine Angst war. Sein älterer Bruder war immer noch die bedürftige Schlampe, die Papyrus im Schlafzimmer zu schätzen lernte. Sein tödliches Grinsen wurde breiter.

Mit einer schnellen und kräftigen Bewegung warf das Jüngere Monster sein Opfer auf den Fußboden. Sans landete unsanft auf seinem Rücken und rieb sich kurz den Hinterkopf, doch etwas anderes fing augenblicklich seine kurze Aufmerksamkeitspanne. Er begutachtete den schlanken Körper seines Bruders, als sich dieser im Kerzenschein auf ihn zu bewegte. Und verdammt… Diese langen Beine… Er liebte diese unendlich langen Beine! Und wie neckisch das flackernde Kerzenlicht diese sündhaft kurzen Hotpants umspielten. Wenn Sans nicht aufpassen würde, würde er bereits kommen ohne dass sie angefangen hätten.  
Es half auch nicht wirklich weiter, als Papyrus seinen rechten Fuß auf das Becken des kleineren Monsters stellte. Der jüngere Bruder lehnte sein Gewicht auf den Bereich zwischen Sans‘ Beinen und stützte den rechten Ellenbogen auf sein angewinkeltes Knie. Papyrus betrachtete seinen Bruder von dort oben wie ein hungriger Habicht, der am Boden eines Feldes eine wehrlose Maus erblickte. Das größere Skelett war ein verdammtes Raubtier und es machte Sans jedes Mal aufs Neue wahnsinnig. Er konnte bereits die Anspannung und das Knistern auf seinen Knochen spüren.  
Papyrus hingegen beobachtete das kleinere Monster ganz genau. Jede Bewegung, jede Regung, jede Emotion in dem sabbernden Gesicht. Offensichtlich hatte wirklich niemand diesen nichtsnutzigen Parasiten in den letzten sechs Wochen angefasst. Das größere Skelett entschloss sich, großzügig wie er nun mal war, seinem Bruder die erste Runde zu schenken. Es machte für ihn keinen Sinn wenn Sans auf halber Strecke schwächelte. Darunter würde schließlich auch sein eigener Spaß leiden.  
Also lehnte sich das jüngere Monster wieder zurück und begann mit festem Druck den Fuß auf dem Becken seines Bruders kreisen zu lassen. Sofort stöhnte und wimmerte das ältere Skelett am Boden. Der Anblick amüsierte Papyrus. Und machte ihn auch ziemlich an. All diese Macht die er über Sans hatte, streichelte sein Ego auf eine ganz besondere Weise. Also beschleunigte das große Skelett seine Bewegungen und genoss den Anblick, wie sich sein Bruder hilflos mit beiden Händen in den Teppich krallte. Kommentarlos ergriff Papyrus mit beiden Händen das untere Ende seines Tang Tops und zog es sich über den Kopf. Achtlos warf das große Monster den Stoff beiseite. Sans‘ starrte keuchend auf die schönen Knochen seines Bosses und sein Blick ging vollkommen aus dem Fokus. Er konnte die hell leuchtende und bedürftige Seele seines Bruders sehen. Sie schlug schnell und aufgeregt. Nur für ihn.  
Diese Erkenntnis schob das ältere Skelett gänzlich über den Rand. Mit einem verzweifelten Stöhnen wand und verkrafte sich der kleinere Körper unter Papyrus‘ Fuß. Zufrieden mit seiner Arbeit trat das größere Monster nach vorne und setzte sich breitbeinig auf seinen zitternden Bruder.

Sans war noch vollkommen betäubt von seinem intensiven Orgasmus. Er bekam nur am Rande mit, wie sein Bruder begann ihm ungeduldig die Jacke von den Schultern zu reißen. Wie von selbst lehnte sich das ältere Monster etwas nach vorne, um dieses Unterfangen zu erleichtern. Noch war er selber nicht in der Lage seine eigene Feinmotorik zu steuern.  
Papyrus verlor langsam seine Geduld. Wieso sollte dieser Haufen Müll seinen Spaß haben und ihm schmerzte immer noch seine aufgepeitschte Seele? Also griff das größere Skelett unsanft den roten Rollkragenpullover seines Bruders und zerrte diesen mit Gewalt über dessen Kopf.  
Sans spürte die Kälte auf seinem Brustkorb und kam langsam wieder zur Besinnung. Als er über sich blickte, sah er Papyrus auf ihm sitzen. Mit einem nachdenklichen und vielleicht auch anerkennenden Gesichtsausdruck fuhr das größere Skelett mit den Fingern sanft über das Halsband, welches Sans unter dem Rollkragen trug. Der ältere Bruder hatte dieses Symbol seiner Zugehörigkeit nie abgenommen. Papyrus kaufte das Hundehalsband tatsächlich in einem Tierladen und legte es dem kleineren Monster noch vor Ort an. Es war rot und es hatte goldfarbende Nieten angenäht. Die Verkäufer starrten beide Brüder an und flüsterten heimlich hinter dem Tresen. Doch das war dem jüngeren Monster egal. Er wollte, dass jeder der versuchte sein Eigentum anzufassen sah, dass es bereits einen Besitzer hatte. Sans empfand dieses Halsband gleichbedeutend mit einem Ehering. Immerhin durften sie als Geschwister nicht heiraten. Diese Geste war schließlich ebenfalls ein Zeichen ihrer Zusammengehörigkeit. Sans liebte es. Seine Seele pochte aufgeregt und war heiß. Papyrus sah in dem Kerzenschein so wunderschön aus.  
„Nur für dich…“, flüsterte Sans leise und küsste federleicht die Hand, welche sein Halsband berührte.  
Papyrus verzog sein Gesicht. Wieso musste dieser Idiot immer alles mit seiner emotionalen Scheiße kaputtmachen? Er schnaubte und packte mit der geküssten Hand die Rippen seines Bruders. Wie ein Kranke krallten sich die langen Finger des größeren Monsters in so viele Rippenknochen wie möglich und drückte zu. Sans zischte vor Schmerzen und man konnte es deutlich knarren hören. Je mehr Papyrus zudrückte, desto gepeinigter wurde der Gesichtsausdruck seines Bruders. Ja, das war gleich viel besser. Das war eine Situation mit der umgehen und die er beherrschen konnte.

Das größere Monster erhob sich auf seine Knie und zerrte an dem Hosenbund seines Opfers. Mit Leichtigkeit rutschten die schwarzgoldenen Shorts von den Knochen seines Bruders. Dieser half mit seinen Beinen nach und streifte sich die Hose selber von den Knöcheln. Mit den Füßen zog sich Sans seine schlecht zugeschnürten Turnschuhe und die alten Socken aus. Nun war er vollkommen nackt und bereit für alles, was Papyrus gerne tun würde. Sein Gesicht brannte formlich und der Schweiß lief dem kleineren Skelett den Schädel hinunter.  
Der jüngere Bruder stand auf Händen und Knien über dem kleineren Körper und betrachtete genauestens die roten Punkte in Sans‘ Augenhöhlen. Sie sahen so warm aus. Voller Liebe und Begehren. Sie weckten bei Papyrus das Bedürfnis diesen Nichtsnutz erneut küssen zu wollen. Doch er ging diesem Impuls nicht nach. Sans sollte nicht denken, dass er mit seinen Hundeaugen sofort auf Kuschelkurs gehen konnte. Das wäre gegen seinen strikten Erziehungsstil.  
Das größte Monster lehnte sich wieder zurück, sodass er über seinem Bruder kniete, aber die Hände frei hatte. Papyrus grinste Sans teuflisch an und hakte beide Daumen in den Bund seiner Hotpants ein. Sofort schoss der kopf das älteren Bruders nach oben und starrte aufmerksam auf das Schauspiel vor sich.  
Papyrus schnaubte und versteckte damit ein kleines Lachen. Dann zog er sich langsam und gemächlich seine kurze Hose aus. Als die Hüftknochen des jüngeren Skelettes zum Vorschein kamen, merkte Sans wie sein Kopf wieder auszusetzen begann. Quälend langsam fanden die Hotpants ihren Weg nach unten und das kleinere Monster sabberte aufgeregt sein eigenes Brustbein voll. Papyrus fuhr sich schamlos selber mit den Fingern über seinen nackten Hüftknochen und konnte den kleineren Körper unter sich zittern spüren.  
„Gefällt dir das?“, fragte das jüngere Monster und es war deutlich sadistische Freude in seiner Stimme zu hören  
„J-Ja!“, stotterte sein großer Bruder aufgeregt.  
„Ich wette du hast diesen Anblick vermisst.“  
„J-ja! Ja B-Boss, d-das habe ich!“  
„Du hast Glück. Der große Papyrus ist heute in Geberlaune. Vergiss niemals, dass nur ich dir so ein Geschenk machen kann.“  
Mit diesen Worten hob das größere Skelett nach und nach seine Knie und warf das kleine Stück Stoff achtlos in den Raum. Mit einer Hand auf Sans‘ Brustkorb drückte er seinen älteren Bruder wieder zurück auf den Boden. Die Seele unter den angeschlagenen Rippen strahlte in einem hellen Rot und zitterte genauso intensiv, wie das kleine Monster selber. Papyrus leckte sich über seine scharfen Reißzähne und platzierte seine Hüftknochen auf denen seines Bruders. Alleine das Gefühl von Knochen auf Knochen war berauschend.

Sans keuchte verzweifelt und musste sich selber dazu zwingen still liegenzubleiben. Papyrus würde das Steuer auf gar keinen Fall aus den Händen legen. Jeder noch so subtile Versuch dem größeren Monster auch nur ein Quäntchen seiner Macht zu nehmen, würde der jüngere Bruder sofort bestrafen. Das Gefühl von Kontrolle gab Papyrus den besonderen Kick. Sans wusste das sehr genau. Und er genoss das Wissen, dass er es trotz all seiner Mängel und hassenswerten Eigenschaften schaffte diesen Dickkopf sexuell zu erregen. Das kurze Skelett wusste selber nicht was ein Monster wie sein kleiner Bruder an einem Monster wie ihn fand. Es war einfach eine unglaublich glückliche Fügung des Schicksals. Und Sans genoss jede Sekunde davon.  
Papyrus machte eine scharfe Bewegung mit seiner Hüfte und sofort schoss ein starker Ruck durch den Körper seines Bruders. Das größere Monster war ausgesprochen zufrieden mit dieser Reaktion. Er begann mit scharfen Kreisen ihre Beckenknochen aneinander zu schleifen. Sans keuchte bei jeder Bewegung. Papyrus‘ gefiel was er sah. Er fühlte sich bei Sans gleich noch begehrensweiter als ohnehin schon. Das war vermutlich keine Kunst, da sein Bruder aussah wie eine Mülltonne (und seiner Meinung nach auch genauso roch), aber der Blick in diesem sabbernden Gesicht sprach ganze Bände. Kein anderer seiner Sexualpartner sah ihn jemals mit einem so leidenschaftlichen Blick an.  
Das größere Monster erhöhte ein wenig das Tempo und biss sich selber auf seine lange Zunge, um sich ein Keuchen zu verkneifen. Er wollte seinem Bruder nicht diese Genugtuung geben. Dieser allerdings stöhnte ausgelassen bei dieser angenehmen Reibung. Es war noch besser als Sans es in Erinnerung hatte.

Papyrus sah zwischen die Rippen des kleineren Monsters und konnte deutlich spüren, wie seine eigene Seele förmlich schrie. Sie pochte angespannt und tat weh. Es war ein schönes Gefühl, welches von seinem Becken bis hoch in seine Wirbelsäule wanderte, doch das große Skelett war sich im Klaren, dass es nicht ausreichen würde. Es war nicht das was er wollte. Nicht das was er brauchte.  
Papyrus schnaubte frustriert, doch Sans bekam diese Reaktion vor lauter Glückseligkeit gar nicht mit. Ohne mit den inzwischen kräftigen Bewegungen seiner Hüften aufzuhören, nahm das jüngere Monster seine Hand von dem Brustkorb seines Bruders. Interessiert steckte er einen Finger in den Zwischenraum der Rippen und berührte vorsichtig die zitternde Seele des Älteren. Dieser bäumte sofort seinen Oberkörper auf und wimmerte für einen Moment. Wie vom Blitz getroffen blickte Sans völlig fertig mit der Welt und weiter stöhnend zu seinem Boss. Papyrus sah mehr verspielt aus, als auf dem Gipfel der Leidenschaft, wie es sich Sans eigentlich erhoffte. Ohne weiter zu zögern griff das größere Monster von unten in den Brustkorb seines Bruders und packte das wehrlose kleine Herz. Sans schnappte nach Luft bei der groben Behandlung. Doch Papyrus störte sich nicht daran und hielt die fremde Seele vor sich in den Händen. Die Oberfläche war glatt und weich. Die Vibration, die von dem Herzen ausging, war verdammt erotisch. Das Gefühl von seinem Beckenknochen wurde immer intensiver und es rutschte dem größeren Skelett ein Keuchen raus. Er wollte es so sehr. Und er wollte es jetzt sofort. Also entschied sich Papyrus die kleine Seele zum spielen einzuladen. Grinsend streckte der jüngere Bruder seine lange Zunge raus und leckte über die glatte Oberfläche. Sans schrie sofort als Antwort. Das rote Herz zitterte stärker und pulsierte unkontrolliert. Papyrus konnte spüren, wie seine eigene Seele antwortete.  
Das größere Skelett ließ sein Herz durch seinen Brustkorb schweben und presste seine Seele gegen die seines Bruders. Beide Skelette stöhnten zeitgleich lauthals. Das Gefühl war so heftig, dass Papyrus befürchtete sich nicht mehr halten zu können. Die beiden Herzen schienen die Bewegungen ihrer Hüften zu imitieren und machten Papyrus ganz schwindelig im Kopf. Im Hintergrund konnte er seinen Bruder schreien hören, aber das Rauschen in seinen Ohrlöchern war lauter.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis das jüngere Monster beide Hände neben den Kopf seines Bruders platzierte, um mehr Halt zu finden. Er schloss seine Augen und spürte wie er langsam die Kontrolle verlor.  
Ein starker Impuls, der durch ihre verbundenen Seelen schoss, weckte schwach Papyrus‘ Aufmerksamkeit. Sans war gekommen. Schon wieder. Es war so klar, dass dieser Versager nicht lange durchhalten würde. Der jüngere Bruder wollte sich darüber ärgern, aber sein Verstand war vollkommen umnebelt. Seine Seele sang glücklich und seine Knochen zitterten. Doch es war immer noch nicht genug.

Sans wurde durch seinen Höhepunkt beinahe in die Bewusstlosigkeit katapultiert. Aber er spürte, trotzdem all der Verschwommenheit in seiner Wahrnehmung, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Mit schiefem Blick sah das kurze Skelett nach oben und blickte in das verzweifelte Gesicht seines Bruders. Seine Augenhöhlen waren geschlossen und die Reißzähne fest aufeinander gepresst. Oh Gott, er war so unglaublich sexy in diesem Moment! Sans stöhnte immer noch bei den groben Bewegungen seines Bruders. Seine Beckenknochen und seine Seele waren vollkommen überreizt und satt. Doch es war ein so schönes Gefühl. Darum entschloss sich das ältere Monster entgegen aller Anweisungen zu helfen. Er griff nach der Wirbelsäule seines Bruders und fing an sie auf und ab zu massieren. Papyrus stöhnte sofort ungeniert und lehnte sich in die Berührungen. Also nahm Sans seine zweite Hand dazu und erhöhte die Intensität. Seine Goldringe trafen nach jeder Lücke den jeweils nächsten Wirbel und es war ein dumpfes Klackern zu hören. Sans beobachtete das schöne Gesicht seiner großen Liebe genau. Er war so glücklich in diesem Moment.  
„Das ist es Baby.“, keuchte Sans. „Oh verdammt, ich liebe dich so sehr! Du hast keine Ahnung wie sehr!“  
Papyrus hingegen spürte durch die zusätzliche Reibung endlich das Ende nahen. Sein Höhepunkt traf ihn verdammt hart und schlussendlich verlor das größere Monster doch die Kontrolle über seine Arme. Er brach über Sans ein und stützte erschöpft seine Stirn auf die seines Bruders. Beide atmeten schwer und aufgeregt. Papyrus war total überwältigt und musste sich erst mal neu sammeln. Sans nutzte die Gelegenheit und drückte ihre Reißzähne aneinander. Sein Boss wehrte sich nicht dagegen. Dem kleinen Monster liefen vor Glück Tränen aus den Augenhöhlen. Ihre Seelen waren immer noch verbunden und summten in vollkommenem Einklang. Wie zwei Puzzelteile, die einfach zusammen gehörten.

Nach einem Moment kam das größere Monster wieder zu sich und öffnete seine Augenhöhlen. Zu sehen war das vor Zufriedenheit triefende Gesicht seines großen Bruders. Langsam begann die Welt wieder klar zu werden und sein Verstand erkämpfte sich wieder nach und nach die Vorherrschaft. Immer noch leicht zitternd stemmte sich Papyrus zurück in seine sitzende Position. Er griff zur Seite und zog die schwarze Felljacke von Sans zu sich. In den Taschen fand das jüngere Monster eine Schachtel Zigaretten und ein Feuerzeug. Immer noch auf seinem Bruder sitzend, zündete sich Papyrus einen Glimmstängel an und nahm einen tiefen Zug. Seine Seele war an ihren Ursprungsort zurückgekehrt und brummte in vollste Glückseligkeit. Ab jetzt schaltete sich wieder der Verstand des größeren Monsters ein. Papyrus spürte wie langsam seine Wut zurückkehrte. Er stand auf und ließ seinen großen Bruder auf dem Fußboden liegen. Kommentarlos ging das jüngere Monster in die Küche und holte sich eine kleine Flasche Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank. Er nahm einen kräftigen Schluck und blieb in dem Kücheneingang stehen.  
Sans fühlte sich plötzlich unbehaglich. Er sah rüber zu seinem kleinen Bruder, welcher ihn still, aber mit mürrischem Gesichtsausdruck, anstarrte. Das ältere Monster hievte sich mit wackligen Beinen auf die Füße. Er hatte das Gefühl etwas falsch gemacht zu haben.  
„So…“, begann Papyrus und schnippte etwas Asche seiner Zigarette in den Aschenbecher, welcher auf dem Esstisch neben ihm stand. „Jetzt darfst du mir lang und breit erklären, wo zum Teufel du die letzten sechs Wochen warst.“  
Sans schluckte. Das hatte er schon wieder total verdrängt. Jedes angenehme und wohlige Gefühl entwich sofort seinem Körper.  
„Das wirst du mir ja doch nicht glauben.“, murmelte der ältere Bruder und hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, wie er sein Fehlen begründen sollte.  
„Versuch es doch.“, knurrte Papyrus und setzte sich nackt und mit überschlagenen Beinen auf einen der Stühle.  
„Nun… Das war so…“ Sans dachte angestrengt nach. „Ein alter Freund von mir, der schon seit langer Zeit nicht mehr existiert, hat mich im Traum in eine Parallelwelt gebracht. Da waren auch wir beide, aber viel freundlicher! Ich wusste nicht, wie ich zurückkommen sollte. Aber du musst mir glaube, ich habe es wirklich versucht!“  
Papyrus sah seinen Bruder sehr lange an und paffte dabei seine Kippe zu ende. Anschließend erhob sich das größere Skelett, drückte den Filter in den Aschenbecher und ging auf Sans zu.  
„Ich habe dich kleinen Penner überall gesucht. Ist dir bewusst, dass du deinen Job verloren hast? Den Job, den ich dir besorgt habe, damit ich endlich einen Menschen fangen kann?!“, sprach das jüngere Monster immer lauter und sah dabei zu wie Sans mehr und mehr zusammenzuckte. „Wenn du mir nicht die Wahrheit sagen willst, dann werde ich Mittel und Wege finden, um sie rauszufinden.“ Papyrus stellte die halbvolle Wasserfalsche auf den verschwitzten Schädel seines Bruders. „Wir können damit anfangen, dass du genau dort stehen bleiben wirst, bis du dich wieder an die Wahrheit erinnerst.“, sprach der jüngere Bruder weiter, ging zur Treppe rüber und pustete dabei alle Kerzen aus. „Und gleich morgenfrüh wirst du Undyne auf Knien anbetteln, dass du deinen alten Job wiederbekommst.“ Er stapfte die Treppe hinauf und blickte Sans nicht mal an. „Bis dahin dürfte ich mir das eine oder andere ausgedacht haben, was meine Laune garantiert wieder heben wird. Ich freu mich schon auf das auf Hochglanz polierte Haus. Und wie deine Zahnbürste danach aussehen wird. Das wird ein riesen Spaß!“, ergänze Papyrus und schlug seine Zimmertür hinter sich zu.

Sans stand im Dunkeln und blickte in die Richtung, in der sein Boss soeben verschwunden war. Er musste sich sehr dringend irgendetwas Zufriedenstellendes ausdenken, um da wieder rauszukommen. Wie er Papyrus kannte, würde er ihn mindestens ebenfalls sechs Wochen lang quälen. So lange, wie er auch leiden musste. Sans ließ den Kopf hängen, aber fing sich sofort wieder. Die Wasserflasche wäre beinahe von seinem Kopf gefallen.  
Das kurze Skelett grinste trotzdem zufrieden. Seine Seele brummte glücklich, als wenn sie mit ihrem passenden Puzzelteil endlich wieder komplett wäre. Egal was sich sein kleiner Bruder ausdenken würde… Sans war sich sicher, dass der Boss ihn die ganze Zeit im Auge behielt. Das würde Zeit sein, die sie gemeinsam verbrachten. Natürlich würde das kurze Skelett nie seine freundlichen Gastgeber in dem anderen Zeitstrang vergessen. Er würde auch niemals vergessen, wie nett und freundlich alle zu ihm waren. Doch Sans gehörte hier her. Zu Papyrus. Er seufzte. Es war einfach schön wieder da zu sein.

**Author's Note:**

> http://dasviereck.tumblr.com/


End file.
